But I Thought (Crappy Version)
by JustinTimeForStories
Summary: Written 5/19/18:(To those that are starting at the beginning of this story to starting around the center and wondered where I went to, I was just lost of motivation. I am now back and will attempt to rewrite this story. Though, if you start from the beginning to even middle, be my guest. Thank you for those who support and took the time to read this. So, enjoy if you so desire to)
1. Prologue

(I am not starting it just yet. I will let you know when I upload more)

Before I begin, I will assume that all the animals are vegans. DON'T GIVE ME THAT HATRED! Let me explain... I have watched the movie many times and no where mention or shows an animal eating meat. Plus, it is a world where animals get along, no matter what species. So for that reason, that is why I need to it where predator and prey are all vegans. Now, I am not sure about fish being allowed. I have to think of that. Hmm... It makes me think of that shark in Sharktales. Anyways, hope you enjoy this little prologue to start this idea I had.

Nick and Judy was at a food truck event, ordering there food that they want. Nick gotten a veggie burger (Remember what I said) and luckily for Judy, there was a special salad truck beside it. They sat down next to each other and started to munch on there food.

They chatted and talked while they finished there meals. Once they were done, they threw there trash and got in the cop car they drive around. The day went on with them catching only a few people speeding. Other then that, the land of Zootopia has been calm ever since the huge story of Judy.

When the day ended, Nick decided to drive Judy home, since she has been driving everywhere all day. They have switched spots and Nick drove her to the small apartment that she has lived in ever since she has moved.

Nick looked at her and she looked at him. They sat there with smiles with Judy about to get out."Wait." Nick blurted before she got her foot out."Yes Nick?""I was wondering, we have been partners for a while have we?""Yes. It was over a year ago. Those crazy stunts we did on that case.""*chuckles* Those were the days." They sat there with a little silence in the car."So, I need to ask you something. Do you... feel any connection... for you and me... together?" "What do you mean?" "I mean... could...*exhales* I am asking you if we can be in a relationship."

Judy sat there shocked in what Nick said."Nick... I am flattered that you are interested in me but.., to be honest, I am actually dating another bunny I met online. Plus, I am not sure it would work out so...""Oh... okay. Sorry for asking then." and he sat there, feeling upset that he asked."Nick." He looked at her from her voice,"That was sweet of you though. I bet in the future, you will find that special someone in your life. If not, then you always got your partner as a wonderful friend."

Nick smiled with a chuckle."I appreciate that carrots.""Well, I guess I see you tomorrow. Later nick.""Later Judy." She hopped out and walked inside the building. Nick gotten a sad look on his face and layed his head on the wheel, followed by a sigh."Why did I even bother?" He thought as he rest there.

Later...

He got into his room and put down his bag. He took off his belt and uniform, slipped some sleep pants on, and layed there in his bed. He thought about what happened with him and Judy earlier. The thought had him cuddling the pillow."How stupid of me." He said as he closed his eyes, with a feeling of sadness on his face. He soon fell asleep and has fallen into a dream. He was with another fox, male, and they are at the fair. They were eating caramel apples and having fun on the rides and games the fair had. They walked into a photo booth and took some pictures. the last one they did was asked from the fox to have a kiss. Nick said sure and they kissed. There was a flash and Nick woke up and started to breath heavy.

He held his head with his paw while breathing slowly to calm down."What did I just dream?" He said to himself. He continued to calm down as he leaned forward and placed his face in his paws. He wiped his face, looked over, and noticed the time."SHOOT! I was suppose to be up 10 mins. ago!" He got up and grabbed a rag, rubbing his body quickly to clean himself."Crap, I need to skip breakfast if I need to be on time." He got dressed quickly and went off out the door.

Hi. This prolouge was longer then I expected. I hope this story can be something to work on because more fans may go for Nick X Judy instead, or Bogo X Clawhauser. You can say it was good or bad, it's your opinion. But this was just an idea I had and hope you can appreciate it. I know that some could still read it in the future and I hope it can turn out well. So, hope you enjoyed and I appreciate it for you at least reading the start of this. To end this, I like to say bye!


	2. Going To Camp With A Twist

Two months have passed. Ever since the denial of Judy, Nick tries to go on as a partner with her. When, at anytime, Nick tries not to think about it, is when he is by himself. Like in a cop car, when Judy is doing something, or doing a duty on his own for example.

Today, Nick is down at the coffee shop. He went inside and walked up to the counter. The wolf man looked at him and said those "Can I help you?" things. He ordered a mocha. Afterwards, he went back out, took a sip, and continued the walk to the police station and walked inside. "Hey Clawhauser, how have you been doing?" Nick spoke while he walked by.

"Oh, hey Nick." Benjamin responded as he looked. "Got anything interesting today?" "No." Nick said. "The same as every other day. *turns around* But, you never know. maybe a thief robbed something or a huge fight in a mall." "Alright." He said as he shrugged and went back to his business. Nick spinned and walked to his little office he had. "Wilde." Nick turned around and saw Bogo calling his name. "I need to talk to you."

Nick followed and Bogo closed the door. Nick didn't know why he was called, like those good students called to the principal's office. "Don't worry Nick, your not in trouble." He was relieved to hear that. "I got something for you to do." "It's not dangerous is it?" "Actually, it is pretty simple, even for you." "Enough with the jokes. Lay it on me. " "*clears throat* We started camp for new recruits 3 weeks ago. What I want you to do is to go check and see what we got. Get the species, gender, age, and see if they had any history of there family in the police force." "Alright chief."

He gotten the things he needed and went off the the car he was assigned. After he gathered the papers and went inside the car, he went off and followed the directions the GPS given. He followed what is said for about an hour and, some how, he found the camp. Already, a few of the animals, a cat, wolf, pig, and and elephant, already out there. They were climbing over a wall. He continued on and went into the front entrance.

He got out and went inside. "Hello. What are you here for?" The lady at the front said. "I am here to see who runs this place?" Nick responded and the door opened beside him. It was a bull, with a name tag that said "Rodger" on it. "You must be the fox Bogo sent." "And you must be the name call from the radios during World War II." He did a small scoff with a little smirk. "Bogo warned me that you were a jokster. Follow me."

He walked down a few hallways and open 2 big doors. The sun shined bright and it showed the obstacle coarse with the future officers going through. He blew his whistle and everyone of them lined up in a line. He let it drop out of his mouth as he walked with his arms behind his back. "Alright you maggots. We got a special officer from the ZPD. You may have heard of him. Officer Wilde, say what you need."

He stepped back and let Nick come up to the front. "Okay, if he is done yelling," the bull looked at him and there was snickering. Rodger looked at the line and they shut up. "I need to get your information about you during lunch. Is that right?" He asked as he looked at him. "Yes." "Alright, I need it during lunch and then you can dine in the food they got. Also, when I was in camp, I gotten slop. So, consider yourselves lucky." There was laughter and even Rodger chuckled but quickly cleared his throat. "Alright, that's all. Go on and continue to sweat." He walked away and they looked confused. "YOU HEARD HIM, SWEAT!" Rodger yelled. They said yes sir while nervous and went back.

So, when lunch rolled around, Nick sat at a table where they needed to stop and asked the questions. There were a few cats, wolves, dogs, an elephant, a pig, hippo, giraffe, and one fox. Nick was surprised that there was at least a fox.

Time passed by with Nick watching them train and Rodger yell at them to push harder. He even got him on the fun a bit by using a megaphone. That day, Nick discovered that he also likes to have a little fun.

When dinner rolled around, everyone went to the showers and went back out to the cafeteria. Nick waited for them to finish and go in there because the bathrooms are where the showers and lockers are. He went in there and started his business. While he was in there, he heard a smack on the lockers and yelling. He finished his business and went to see what that was. It was the fox. He was sitting in the corner, with his head into his knees and his arms on the back of his head. He kept saying 'why' over and over. Nick tried to remember and his name was Alex.

Flashback...

Nick was setting a sheet down and grabbed another one. A fox sat down at looked at him with a cheerful hello. "Hi, I am Officer-" "Wilde." Nick just looked at him with a shocked look. "I know who you are." "Your not stalking on me are you?" "*chuckles* No. I wanted to help people but didn't know what to do. Then, I saw you becoming a cop on the news and influenced me to become a cop."

"Well, there was something I wasn't expecting. Anyway, I can tell your a fox, male, unless if I'm wrong." "No, your right." he responded. "What is your age?" "I am 20" "Alright, and do you have any history of your family on the police force?" "No. Well, not that I know of." "OK. Thank you for your information." "Your welcome."

Flashback ended...

He was cheerful when he met him. "Why is he like this?" He thought as he looked at him. Nick gotten a bit closer and spoke. "Are you alright Alex?" Alex sat up and Nick noticed him having tears running down his face. "Please, leave me alone." He said with a sobbing like tone. "Alex, it's OK. You can te-" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alex interrupted as he threw a piece of stone at Nick. He dodged and got back up. "Alex-" "Please, I want to be alone." Then he leaned his head on the side of the wall with his eyes closed. He started to mumble to himself again, but with 'please' instead.

Nick walked over to him and croutched down. he placed his hand on his shoulder. Alex opened his eyes and looked at his hand. He looked at Nick and Nick smiled. "Alex, you can tell me." Alex grabbed on and hugged him tight, with his head on his shoulder. He continued to sob and Nick patted his back.

To be continued...

Hello. I got to stop typing so much. I did over 1,600 words and thought it was to much. The other chunk will be used for next week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This week for me will be tricky due to a trip with my church on Wednesday. Also, Since it blew up on and starting to get around, I have no choice but to do it every sunday now. Thanks a lot! Sorry, but seriously, thank you for the attention. Didn't expect this much. So, i end this with a bye and what I like to say, be wonderful to everyone you meet.


	3. Going To Camp With A Twist Pt 2

After Alex has calmed down, he sat up and looked at Nick. "You feel better?" Alex nodded and Nick wiped a tear away. "Now, can you tell me what made you do that?" Alex took a deep breath and exhaled. "I had gotten a missed call with a voice mail. It said to call me when I ever get the time to do it. When I called the phone number, a doctor spoke. She said that my mother had fallen and..." he stopped to take a breath and started to tear up. "she was tested for signs of cancer." "What were the results?" He responded in a stuttering like tone. "It t-turned positive!" and started to bawl in tears. "THERE WAS A TUMOR IN HER BRAIN!" He said in a sobbing like tone.

Nick didn't know what else to say. "Did you, knew anything about this?" Nick said, scared to ask. Alex sniffled and placed his head on his hand, leaned over on his leg, sobbing a little less. "She.. *rubs his eyes* she was getting bad headaches but she thought they were migraine. When ever I was at home, I would take care around the house because they would get so bad. Then I start to worry about her when I got here. I call her everyday to check on her but She didn't answer today." and tears continued. "Please, stop that crying. It never fixes a situ- "HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" He talked back at Nick. "You never had a mother that is in the hospital because she fell on the ground and hearing she had cancer! You don't know that it could mean that she could die from it. You don't know what it can affect me in my life! For crying out loud, she is the only thing in my life right now and I don't know what to do without h-" "SHUT UP!" Alex sat there, with a shocked face. "I KNOW YOUR PAIN! I HAD A MOTHER WENT INTO THE HOSPITAL! SHE HAS SUFFERED! SHE..." He paused for a moment and started to tear up. "She, is in a better place." and started to sob. He cupped his hands and covered his eyes. He sat there sobbing and he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up and it was Alex.

What many don't know, Nick grew up in a harsh childhood.

Nick took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked down while he pulled his knees up to his chest."When I was 10, going through school was pain because being a fox, no one trusted me. It got worse when my mother was diagnosed with cancer. After for 6 months of fighting, she has passed away and left only me and my father. From that moment, everything changed." His rubbed his face and too a deep breath. "My father... he bacame an alcoholic in 3 months and that left me on my own for 2 years. When he didn't care no more, I decided to try to make my own money. I tried to do many ways to make some but I would always failed. Later on, when I was going through school, I met a new friend name Finnick. He is the only one that knew what I go through and tried anyway to help me survive through. Even though when he was small, he was fearless. He was someone who would stand up for me, fight for me, do anything to whoever have bullied or hurt me."

"Things were like that through to the end of High School. After I graduated, I have finally left my father's home. I gotten my birth certificate, cloths, anything to move out and I have lived with Finnick inside his truck. I have for a few months until I finally had the place on my own. Things went on for several years. Now, I have made it here."

Alex just sat there. "I... didn't kno-" "You don't have to feel sorry." "*silent for a bit* I never thought I would find someone to relate." Alex spoke as Nick looked at him. They stared into each other's eyes and Nick started to lean in. He grabbed his face and was about to kiss him. Then he heard his name being called repeatedly. "Nick?" Alex spoke. Nick snapped out of his day dreaming. "Hmm... Yea?" Nick said. "Are you alright?" "Yea, I'm fine. "You sure?" "Yea." They both sat there in awkward silence. "Have you ate?" Nick broke out a question. "Yea. I was eating when I got that call. I don't need to go back." Alex responded. There was another awkward silence.

"Well, I guess you can go do what you need. I need to start going back." Nick said as he stood. up. He checked the time and it was almost late at night. He was about to walk out. "Wait..." A voice spoke as Nick's shoulder was grabbed. Nick turned around and saw Alex holding his arm. "Something wrong?" Nick said, started to get worried. "It's just... I can't wait to work with you and the others in the ZPD." Nick chuckled a bit with a smile. "Hope I'll see you too." Nick spoke.

They got out and no one was outside. Alex went into his room and Nick walked into his car. When he got into his car, he layed his head back, feeling tired from the long day. He started to drive back to the ZPD. Once he turned in everything, he went back to his room and close the door behind him. He flopped on the bed and layed there.

He flopped onto his back and took off his belt and shirt. He didn't even bother changing pants. He slipped into the covers. He layed there, but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of what happened in the restrooms. "Another fox who had a similar issue." He was thinking about.

He layed there with that thought for about 10 mins. or so and turned off the lights. He turned to his side, sliding his hands under the pillow and settled into bed. "Why am I feeling like this?" He said to himself. "Is it... no, it couldn't. and he went to sleep.

Hey. Since I'm here at camp, I am uploading this early. My group leaves on Sunday and I wont have time to upload. Also, I just wanted to use this image because I think it's cute. Now, I got nothing else to say to be honest. Thanks for reading. I got social media. I plan to put one or 2 for every chapter. So, be kind to anyone you meet. They might be going through tough times like Nick and Alex. Bye.

Social Media:

Instagram: justin_time_for_fun_

snapchat: mr_pandaponyluv


	4. The Graduation

Time has went by for about 2 days and Nick still had Alex on his mind. No matter what it was or what he was doing, he couldn't stop. It continues on through the week and that was the day where the campers became policemen and women of the future. Nick had to get up early so he can get ready and give up the medals for everyone who have graduated.

Later on when he got there, they were trying to get everything set up and ready for the graduation ceremony.

Later...

Nick was at the edge of the stage and watched families and fellow officers of all types come by and sit in the chairs. He looked around around a bit while he stood there and he notice all the recruiting officers that were coming bye, ready to get there a medallion. He notice Alex standing there. Alex waved and Nick waved back while turning the other way. When he looked at the other way, he noticed Roger. He was walking to the stand. As he got up to it, everyone sat down and went quiet to hear a speech.

"Every animal here tonight, we are here to for each and everyone of these campers in training. When some of them came up, they were weak. But as camp progressed, they gotten stronger and stronger. Through out these split up 6 months of training, I am proud to say it was a journey to see them go through these months, getting better and learining the skills they needed to become a huge help in Zootopia. When I was young like them, I was committed. These others as they stand here and get there pieces of medal, they show that they are committed to show that they are worthy to help Zootopolis when trouble happens." The animals that were sitting down clapped there paws, hooves, and what else they were.

Bogo gotten on the stand and he was about to call the names to get there medallion. He cleared is throat and gather up his note cards. "Fellow animals, we are here to resent the new future policeman to help the city of zootopia. Today, as we stand here and see all these future recruits coming to help, we are proud to announce them to come and join the ZPD."

He started to mention there names. When he says the names, he gives a diploma and have them walk over to Nick, so they can receive there medallion. When ever they gotten there medallion, they gotten to the front of the stage and stood there

Once all of the animals has gotten there medallions and gotten to the front of the stage, Rodger gotten around and went to one side of the line. he turned toward them and blew his whistle. He started the chant with "Who are we?" the, now suited, campers replies back with them calling "ZPD!" They would repeat this for a few times until he would stop. After Rodger had stopped his chant, he smiled and turned to the crowd. Bogo, still up at the talk stand, spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am here to pronounce our new ZPD officers." The crowd of families clapped and cheered. They were dismissed to there families and sent home to get ready for later on.

later...

It was the small dinner party for the new official officers of Zootopia. With Nick, he was gathering the tickets and money from guest to let them inside. "Most exciting job in the world." He had thought. Once he placed a ticket in, he looked up and, surprisingly, saw Alex with an older woman.

"Hey Nick." "Alex," Nick responded to him. "I didn't think you would come." "Well, I am here. Oh, let me show someone. Nick this is my mother." He turned to his mother and spoke. "Mom, this is Nick, the one I told you that inspired me." She looked at Nick and gave out a hand. "Very nice to meet you Nick." "Lovely to meet you too Mrs..." Oh, my name is Laura." "Laura, lovely name for a wonderful woman." "Oh, what a sweet young man you are." She spoke in a slight old voice. They went off, leaving Nick thinking about Alex but stops. "Stop thinking about it. Why are you interested?" He kept thinking, not realizing that there was a family waiting there. "Excuse me?" A pig spoke. Nick turned to the noise, snapping out of it. "Sorry, come right in."

Time have passed by with the speeches, special honors, and many other things. What did Nick do, he just lean on the outside entrance while he watch the things handed out and the others that spoke. When it was time to eat, that was time for Nick to leave. He didn't want to stay for dinner due to him eating before hand. He was about to leave and noticed Alex walking out of the restroom.

Alex noticed him and walked towards him. "Hey Nick." Alex started. "Hey." "Did they start?" "yea, they just did." "Hope they enjoy it." then Nick just looks at him. "I thought you were staying to eat?" He said in confusion. "My mom started to get a headache. When that happens, she needs a quiet place and need to leave as soon as we can." Nick was worried. "Do you need any help?" "No, I just need to drive her home and go on to bed." They stood there for some silence. "Say, are you off tomorrow?" Alex broke the silence. "Yea, why?" "Well, I just want to get to know you a little bit better. Do you think we could hang out?" Nick was surprised he was ask to go somewhere. "What about your mother?" "She is usually at a elders home 2 months out of the year and it starts tomorrow because of her situation a few days ago." "Oh, yea." Nick responded, followed by another silence. "So, do you?"Alex said again. "S-sure." Nick answered. "I wouldn't mind. At least I wont be alone that day."

"That's great!" Alex said cheerfully. "Before I go, here is my number so I can tell you where I am, otherwise your physic and you know where it is." He wrote it down on a small notebook and gave the slip of paper. Nick laugh as he gotten the piece of paper. " No, I'm not. I look forward to go and not be bored." Nick said, with Alex laughing. "You make me laugh. Bye." "Later" Nick responded and he was gone.

So, Nick walked the way home since the restaurant was only 5 mins. away. He got back into his room and went inside. He took things out of his pockets and felt the piece of paper. He unfolded the sheet of paper and looked at it. He set it on his nightstand and took off the uniform.

He went to the bathroom, gotten into the shower, and starts the water. As he was in there washing, he kept thinking about Alex even more. "Why in the world am I thinking about this kid so much, do I have a crush or something?" He washed the soap off he rubbed and lean on the wall. "I mean, I just met him a few days ago. Why does he feel like he is an angel sent down to be with me?"

He kept that thought through the whole cleaning procedure in the shower. When he finished, he put on pair of pajama pants and slipped into bed. He turned off the lamp and just laid there, in the bed. "Is there a chance I even go that way?" He said, finishing the thought he had a couple of days ago. He closed his eyes and starts to drift off to sleep, leaving that thought away and going to sleep.

Hey guys. First off, I know this is late. Right now, as I type this, it is 2:35 in the morning. I was in a little writers block of this chapter but I pulled through. Sorry. So, hope you enjoy it. I am surprised it is over 1,000 views on and some actually reading it on Wattpad too. I appreciate that. So, be kind to whoever is around you. Bye, and see you next week.


	5. A Day With A New Face

The sun rose above halfway and the light entered through the window, shining the room up. The light hits Nick in the face and he open his eyes slightly. He turned over and thrown the covers above his head. He laid there for a few more mins., stretched, and finally sat up on the bed. He looked over at the clock and it said 6:43 A.M. "Why am I up this early?" He spoke as he turned his head back.

He gotten up and stretched even more while walking to the bathroom. The light switch was flicked up and Nick looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his eyes and cracked his neck whiled leaned over the counter. Once he brushed his teeth in front of the mirror, he went into his closet. The clothes went on by and he looked. He didn't know what to wear until he saw a white shirt with a swirl like pattern with colors of orange, green, and blue. He button up the shirt, slipped on some grey pants he has, and sat down on the bed.

He looked over and it was only 6:58 A.M. The hotel didn't serve a breakfast place, so that motivated Nick to go to the cafe that was down at the street. He went to get his hotel key and phone and saw a folded piece of paper. He unfolded, realizing it was Alex's phone number.

He forgot that he gotten his number. "Is he even up?" Nick mumbled to himself. He didn't want to wake him if he is still asleep. Due to that, he decided to send him a message.

Nick (N): Hey Alex, it's me Nick. You gave me your number if you needed a reminder. Call me when you get this.

He sent the message and walked out the door.

Time went on by for about a min. from the coffee shop and Nick gotten a call. He looked it up and it was Alex's number. He answered it while he walked.

N: Hello?

Alex (A): Hey, is this Nick?

N: Sorry, Nick isn't available right now. Please get into a car chase, bop your nose, throw your phone, then try again.

There was a silence and Nick chuckled.

N: I'm kidding. Is this Alex?

A: Yes.

N: Good. Will you tell me where were meeting up?

A: I didn't think we would start this early though, to be honest.

N: Well, what are you doing up this early?

A: My mother. She is an early bird and when that day for her to go to the care center, she wants me to go ahead and drop her off, which I just did by the way. You want to go ahead and meet up?

N: Sure, where?

A: Where are you going?

N: Well, I'm off to a cafe. Want to meet there?

A: Which one?

Nick looked up and read the sign as he walked in.

N: It's the Midnight Rush Cafe, the one close by to the ZPD station.

A: That's fine. I'll be there.

N: I guess I will see you soon.

A: Later.

And he hung up. Nick Put his phone in his pocket and got in line. While he was in there, he was wondering what to order. As the line got shorter and had him up to the cashier, he has ordered morning roast of coffee and there special cheese croissant.

He went ahead and took a sip and unwrapped his croissant. He took a bite, wiped his mouth, and look on his phone. This went on for a 10 minutes and then he got tap on the shoulder. He looked over and saw it was Alex. "Alex, your here. Sit down."

Alex grabbed a chair and scooted up beside him. "Didn't think you were the flash." "Oh, you be quiet." Alex said as Nick chuckled. There was a silence and Nick broke it. "You hungry?" Nick said, looking at his food. "No, I just need a coffee. Do you mind?" "Go ahead." Nick said as he leaned in. "I suggest the white fur supreme. It's a white chocolate mocha with caramel." Alex oohed at what he said. "That sounds good." "Or maybe the Dark coat frape. A cold coffee drink, blended with dark chocolate and fudge." "Really, I should get tha-" "Or what if-" Stop! If you keep naming drinks, I will never choose. " Alex said, with a little attitude. "Alright, go ahead and get what you want." Nick said with a smile.

Alex gotten up and walked to the cashier. As he was ordering, Nick was day dreaming about Alex but quickly snapped out of it. He sighed and rubbed hie eyes. " _Why do I think about him_?" he mumbled to himself. "Why do I struggle over this?" "What are you struggling?" Nick froze as Alex walked up towards him. "That was fast." Nick said, trying to get him off the topic. "Don't distract me. What are you struggling about?" Nick didn't know what to say but the truth. "I am struggling to get a relationship."

Alex ahhed at what he said while putting a straw in his drink. "Nick, you got plenty of time. Your still young you know." "Yea but, everyone that I asked, they say they got a relationship or that they are not interested." Alex took a sip and set it down. "Alright, well, who was the last person you asked out?" Nick froze and blushed. "You s-sure? I'm don't k-know if you-" "Nick, it would help if you say it." Nick faced into his direction and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and spoke. "It was Judy." He opened his eyes and Alex was just sitting there.

"Your not surprised?" "I am, actually. You asked Judy out?" Alex said in shock. "Please, don't go telling everyone about this." "I promise you, I wont go telling." Alex said as he took another sip. There was an awkward silence and Nick broke it with a question. "So, who was the last person you asked?" Alex just blushed and looked away, rubbing his arm. "Do I?" "You convinced me to tell mine, so I think it would be even if you told me about yours." Alex turned to him and sighed. "You promise not to tell?" "I promise" He took a breath and spoke. "There was a tiger I asked out during high school. " Then Nick was confused. "That's it." "Here, let me explain."

"Through High School, there was this rumor that this tiger was interested in... the same gender. As of when I heard about it, I was able to built up my courage and... asked him out." Nick's eyes widened. "So, your..." "Yes.., I am." Alex said with a glum attitude. Nick didn't know what to say next. "What did he say?" Nick asked, with it the first thing that popped in his head. "It turned out, the rumor was true and he accepted me. Ever since that day, we kept out relationship a secret." "So, are y'all... still together?" "No, and this is the reason. The rumor gotten bigger and soon, some figured it out that he was. Due to that, he didn't want to continue the relationship. He told me that it was because he didn't want to see me get bullied like he did." and Alex started to tear up. Nick grabbed some napkins from the dispenser and scooted up to Alex. Nick placed his paw on his shoulder and started to rub him with him with his thumb. "Even though he broke up with you, it was because he still cared about you." "I know. I just didn't want to see him get hurt." And more tears started to role.

Nick didn't know what to do until he thought of something. "You know, did he make it through school?" "Yea, he did." "Well, if he made it through school, then I guess he is fine right now. You just got to trust me." and he handed him the napkins he has. "I guess your right." Alex wiped his tears sniffled. "Great to hear that. Now, how about we finish up and go enjoy our day?" Alex looked at him and nodded. Nick scooted back to his breakfast and they both finished up. Once they were finished, they threw away there trash and was out the door.

 _Part 1 Completed..._

Hey. What am I doing, it is almost midnight, about to be the due date for this chapter. I actually had it finished earlier that morning but, I didn't know I was staying the night at my grandmothers so, I forgot my tablet. So what I had to do is finish this on a laptop she has and man I have been on that tablet for so long, I had a little trouble typing this. Anyway, this story has gotten over 100 views on wattpad and almost 2,000 views on . That is fantastic and thank you so much. So, I think it is early but I am thinking of a contest. I plan it to be around things like drawing or what ever you could do that can be posted as a clear image. Let me know. That is it for right now. Again, thank you. Be kind to everyone you meet and I will see you next week. Bye.


	6. A Day With A New Face Pt 2

Once they both got into the car, they were on there way to have a day together. Alex was driving with Nick in the passenger. They were both silent. With it quiet, it was uncertain that if they are going to talk. Nick was looking out of the window, and see that they are in the snowy part of Zootopia.

"Where are we going?" Nick said as he turn to Alex. "Would you like to guess?" Alex said with a smirk. Nick was sitting there thinking. "Well, it has to relate to something cold." "You can ask 3 questions." Alex said with 3 fingers up. Nick sat there thinking. "Is it related to snow or ice?" Nick question. "Well, it may contain both, but mostly ice." Alex answered as he turned to the left. Nick sat there thinking even more. "Is there any danger involve?" Nick said and Alex did a loud sigh. "you are making this hard for me to make it hard." Alex said as Nick chuckled.

"Uuumm... Oh. If your not careful, you can be in a slippery situation." he said, trying to be sneaky. Nick kept thinking a little longer and figured it out. "Is is an ice rink?" Alex took a turn and snickered. "Well, does grass grow?" then Nick gotten excited but scared. "Were going skating huh?" "Yea, is something wrong with that?" Alex said confused. "No, it's just, I've never been skating before." and Nick gotten a little shaky.

"Well, if your scared, we can go regular skating." He suggested. "Well, where is that?" "It's actually where the ice rink is. They built it where you can go on ice or on the ground." Nick is surprised. "Why don't they do that more often for places." That got Alex thinking. "We got stores connected in various places." "Really, what is that called?" Then Alex smacked the center between them. "The mall!" He said is a shocked tone. "Oh. Now, I feel stupid." and Alex laugh.

They gotten to the location and the two events were divided in 2 different sections. The ice skating was covered with the color white while the other was covered with brown. They parked in the brown spot and the car was turned off. They continued on. When they walked to the front entrance, they paid for there ticket and went inside. What was in there, there were music playing in the background with those spinning lights going all around. On the side of the rink, there were arcade machines with a snack bar and tables.

Nick still wasn't sure about this. They walked up to the counter to get some skates. Alex gotten those professional ones and Nick gotten his pair. They slipped him on and Alex instantly stood up. He pushed a little bit and spinned. "You ready Nick?" He said with some excitement. Nick closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up and almost slipped. Nick caught him self and had his arms out, holding his balance. "This may take a while." Nick said with a chuckle.

Alex chuckled with him and grabbed his arm. He pulled him and was screaming a little. "I see you never done this?" "Ya think?" Nick smarted off with another chuckle. Alex got behind him and gave him a little shove on the carpet and Nick had struggle getting his balance.

They been in there for about half an hour and Alex showed Nick a little on how to skate. When he gotten the procedure done on the carpet, he decided to go on the hard floor. Nick carefully walked and was in front of the hard floor. He placed one skate down and immediately slipped. He had his leg behind him fold up and the one in front of him extend outward. He caught himself and just slowly laid down on the ground. He started chuckling as he picked himself up.

"Don't fall." Alex said, laughing. "Shut up." Nick said with a smile. Nick looked to the right and grabbed the wall with the handle they had. He placed his skate back on there and slipped, but pulled himself up instead. Once he was up, he turned and faced outward. He gave a little push and went slow. Alex couldn't help but laugh. Nick decided to go back. He struggled and sat down at the edge.

"Having struggle I see?" Alex said, crouching beside him. "Yea, you go out there and skate." Nick spoke with a chuckle. Alex stood up and easily gotten on the hard floor. He started to skate and turned around. He started to skate backwards. After that, he went around and spin a few circles in front of Nick. Nick was shocked of what he saw. "Show off!" Nick said with a smirk. "It takes a while, but you could get it." Alex said while he stood there.

So, for the few hours they were in there, Alex skated around while watching Nick fall on his rear many times. They had a couple of times where they gotten some snacks and had small talk. When they were done, they were walking out the door with Nick walking a bit funny. Alex couldn't help it but laugh of what he is doing.

"Something hurts?" He said with a smile. "Yea, my rump." He smarted off a bit. "Hey, I have been through that too. I had a butt that hurt like you when I was younger." "Alright, you made your point. Practice helps. But I'm not into skating that much." "I get it." they gotten inside the car and Nick eased into the seat and Alex started to chuckle. "Shut up." Nick said as he started to laugh with him. They sat there laughing together and soon they finally stopped.

There was an awkward silence in the car and Alex coughed. "Well, I'm hungry. You want some lunch?" Alex spoke, breaking the silence. "Well, where do you suggest?" Nick questioned. Alex was thinking where to eat and thought of one. "How about some pizza? That is something everybody likes." "sure. I could go for a pizza. Do you even know a place around here?" Alex sat there driving and thinking if there is one. "Hmm... Oh, there is one close by called Papa's Polar Pizzeria." "Oh, that place. I've heard of it."

They both suggested on getting some pizza and went on by through the drive. They turned the corner and went on into the parking lot. Once they found a parking space, they went on in and there was a white wolf, walking up to the door when the ringing noise was caused by the door. "Hello," He said in a happy voice. "I will be serving you tonight. Let me get you to a table." and then gave a hand gesture, meaning to follow him. They sat down at the table, ordered there drinks, and was given menus. They looked and didn't know what to choose.

"There are so many choices." Alex said. "What are you thinking?" Nick was looking and didn't know either. "Uhh... I don't know either. They all sound so good though." He spoke as he went back looking at the menu. "They do." They must of looked at it for about 5 mins. and finally found of what they liked. The waiter came back with the drinks. He brought out a pen and a notepad to take there order. "Are you ready to order?" He spoke as he looked at the Nick and Alex. "Yes." Alex said. "We are going to split a pizza. Mine is going to be the lemon zest supreme." He wrote that down on his little notebook. He turned to nick. "What would you like?" "I would like the guacamole." "Alright, I will be back later." He walked away and that left Nick and Alex sitting there at the table.

They sat there and they looked around. Alex looked over at his slight right and widened his eyes. "Hey Nick, I think I found your soulmate." He said as he pointed. Nick looked over and saw a bunny. It was not Judy and she looked different. She was a whiter fur. "Nah, I am not interested." He said when he looked back at him. "Really?" Alex said in shock. "She looks date-able." Nick chuckled of what he said. "That is sweet of you, but I am sure she is married. I can tell by the ring on her finger." Then Alex looked over at the bunny and saw the ring shinning on her hand.

"Well, what about her?" He said as he pointed at a ferret. "Nah, she looks to gentle." Nick said as he looked at her. "Is there anybody in this restaurant that your interested in?" Nick was a bit tempted to say it but ignored the thought. "No. I see no animal I'm interested in." Alex laid back in his seat, letting out a hard huh. "I swear, I am trying to help you." "Well, they are not my type." Nick said as he crossed his arms with a smile. "What is your type then?" Alex kind of smarted off.

Nick sat up and leaned on the table. "He gotten a little nervous but kept his cool. "Well," He stretched while looking up. "I would want someone who is pretty young, around my age. This certain someone needs to be sweet but can be sassy too. The other half needs to be someone that I could hang out with and have a fun time with." He finished off as he took a sip of his drink.

"The waiter came back with there pizza and it was split in half of what they both ordered. "Here is your pizza. Anything else for you two?" He said as he set down the pizza. "No, that will be all. Thank you." "Your welcome. Enjoy." and he walked off. Nick was looking at him and thought of something. "Alex, I think I found your soulmate." Nick said to Alex, having a slice half way to his mouth. Alex looked at the wolf and gotten a little confused.

"No way he is mine." Alex said as he shook his head and took a bite. "Well, how do you know." Nick said as Alex wiped his mouth. "Well, first off, he may not go that way. Second, even if he did, it wouldn't work out because I am guessing he lives around here and I can not stand to be in long distance relationships." He continued on as he took a sip. "Hey, I am just trying to help." Nick mocked Alex's earlier response. "Shut up." Alex said as Nick snickered.

So, they finished up there pizza and went on to pay. Once they went back in the car, they went on through the day. They continued on through there day with some fun at an arcade, where they served some milkshakes also, went a little shopping and exploring, and went and stopped by the food truck section where they had some burgers. Nick was describing the burgers to Alex through the discussion of dinner.

It just turned night and the stars shined bright out in the sky. Alex decided to drop Nick off at his room. Alex stopped in front of the motel and they both sat there in some silence. (why does that seem like this is the theme for this) Nick exhaled through his nostrils and turned to Alex. "Thank you for a fun day." "Thank you for accepting this. I didn't think you would come." Alex said as he turned to his head. "Well, I guess I will see you at work on Monday." "Alright. Bye." He said as Nick got out of the car. He began walking and Alex rest his head on the back of his chair. He looked over at the passenger side and noticed a wallet.

He opened it and saw it was Nicks. He gotten out and chased him to the front door. "Wait!" he yelled as Nick turned around. "You forgot your wallet." "Oh, it's nothing. It's just some cards, cash, and an ID in there." Nick said as Alex laughed a bit. He handed his wallet and Nick put it in the back of his pocket. "So, I guess now I'll see you Monday." Nick said as he turned to the door. He felt his shoulder tapped and he turned around. "I like to thank you again." Alex spoke. "When you are around, you help turned my day around." he said. He started to tear up with a smile and grabbed on to Nick. Nick was shocked that he did it. Alex wrapped tight around him, convincing Nick to wrap his arms around him.

The hug to Nick felt to comforting and warm. He laid his head down on him with a smile. He closed his eyes, realizing that he was getting to comfortable. He quickly gotten Alex out of the hug with his paws on his shoulders. "Well, I think we need to get our rest." Nick patted him on his shoulder and let go. Alex started to walk away as Nick watched "Bye Nick." He said one last time while walking away. "Later Alex."

Nick opened his door and walked in, feeling the coldness hit him. He closed the door and sat on his bed. He flopped onto it and got on thinking about Alex again. "I can't believe he hugged me." he thought. _"It was so comforting, so warm, so..."_ and he snapped out of it. _"STOP! This is getting out of hand. Why am I feeling this?"_ He got out of his clothing and put on some sleep wear. He slipped into bed falling asleep, having the thought of Alex fading again.

Hello. I know this is a little late but not to late. Another thing is, you were expecting a kiss were you? It will get there, probably. _Laughs evilly_ Jk. So, I am still suggesting a contest and only one agreed on it. If you want to do it or at least a maybe, then we can get it started. TELL ME IF YOU WANT ONE! I have a few Ideas in my head so you could do multiples. Anyway, thank you for reading and be kind to everyone you meet. bye.


	7. Oh No

_-Well, I didn't know this one thing about Nick. It turns out, as I look on the disney wikipedia, Judy stated that he was 32. Lets remember that Judy thought of that. I'm sticking with Nick being about 22, because that is what I see him. Anyway, continue on.-_

Monday rolled around and all the ZPD Officers are inside the office, talking away. Nick was sitting down, talking a little with Judy. While they had there mouths moving, Judy's pen rolled over and fell. "Hold on, let me get that." She got out of the chair and went under the table.

With that, Nick got distracted, looking over at Alex. He was talking to some others, New to the force like him.. Alex looked over and waved. Nick waved back with a smile and looked awaw, so Alex didn't get suspicious. He sat his head up with his arm and Judy came back up. "Alright, now whe-" and she noticed Nick slump over on his arm. "Nick, is something bothering you?" Nick jumped up and turned to Judy. "No, nothing is wrong." "You sure, you were laying there what a glum look on your face." "Yea, I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

Judy was giving a suspicious look as she stared at him. "Alright, settle down." Bogo said as he entered the room. He gotten to his podium and laid down some files. "Today, we only got a few this time. Thank God that we can rest and munch on our donuts." The room was filled with chuckles.

"Wolford, Delgato, Snarlof, you three are investigating some complaints of noises in a hotel." They gotten up and went out with there file. "McHorn and Grizzoli, you 2 are gone to investigate a robbery at a mall." They went on out the door. There was one more file he had. "Now this one, is for everyone. Have any of you heard the concert Gazelle is having tonight?" They all raised there hands as a response. "Well, we were told to be guarding and helping around the stage." Some of the crew cheered. "Now, settle down. I am as excited as you, but we all need to remember... we still need to do our jobs. Now then, since it doesn't happen til the start of the afternoon, our report time is 1330 hours (1:30 p.m.) It is 1030 hours right now. (10:30 a.m.) We got three hours to get back. Dismiss."

They all get up and went out the door. "Oh, wait." They all stop as Bogo spoke. "Just in case, if you see any crime, go handle it. Even though your busy with food or fun, doesn't mean we stop crime after you finish your food. That's all." They heard and went on and out the door. Nick was with Judy and they were going to split up until Judy spoke. "Hey Nick, want to go have a little fun?" She said as she did a little punch on his arm. "Well, I-" Then Alex came up, stopping Nick. "Hey Nick, Want to- Wait, are you Judy Hopps?" He said enthusiastically as he looked to Judy. "Nice to meet you. You must be the new recruit." "I am. I've been meaning to meet you in person." and Judy was surprised. "Me? Well, here I am." she said as she reached her paw out. "Nice to meet you..." "Alex." he said as he shook her paw. "My name is Alex." He released her paw and turned to Nick. "So Nick, want to hang?" he asked as he pointed his head one way.

Nick didn't know what to say. "Actually, Nick and I were going to." Judy said as they swiveled there heads. Nick started to feel nervous. "Please don't fight, please don't fight, please don't fight, please don't fight." he kept saying in his head. "Really, I didn't know." "Well, would you want to join us?" and Nick felt a little shock. He turned to look at Alex. "Well, if it's not a problem-" "It wont be a problem. Come on, I like to know you better." Judy said. Alex look at Nick and back at Judy. "Hmm... Sure, why not." he said and Nick's eyes widened.

Later...

The three were in a car and Judy was driving. They went on by with Alex and Judy talking. They were actually discussing about Judy's farm back at her home. Nick sat there silent, with his thoughts drawing out there conversation. "What will happen? will they discuss me asking her? Will Judy like him? I mean, are they going to date? I don't want that to happen. Please don't let it happen, please don't, please, please, please, please, please," and he kept thinking that until he heard his name repeated. It got louder and louder until he snapped out of his thoughts. "Earth to Nick, are you here?" Alex said. "Are you feeling alright?" Judy said worried. Nick exhaled and try to make it seem like he's fine. "Yea, I... just didn't get enough sleep last night." Nick spoke and Judy was confused.. "It's probably because we had a day to get to know each other yesterday." Alex said.

"NO! Why would he bring it up?" Nick thought as he grabbed his pants tight with his right paw. "Oh, really? What did y'all do?" Judy said. "She asked a question, try to stay calm." He did a small gulp, trying not to make it obvious. He exhaled slowly out of his nose and turned his head to Judy, releasing his grip. "We met up at a coffee shop. I kept saying options to make it seem like we would stay forever." "You must go there a lot." Judy brought up. "Well, it's the cafe near the ZPD station." "After that, we went roller skating." Alex brought up. Nick started to blush. "He fell a whole lot." Alex brought up as Judy smirked. "How bad was it?" "It was pretty bad. His rump didn't have a pleasant day." Then Judy chuckled. Nick sat there with his cheeks filled with blood.

"What did you do after that?" Just asked as she turned. "Well, went by and did some shopping, had fun with the arcade, and stop by with some fast food." Judy did a tilt back with a "Hm" sound. "It sounded like you two had fun." "Yea, we did." Nick said, feeling more relaxed.

So, they had a discussion of where to eat and they let Judy pick the place. They went on by and stopped at some fish house. (I did some research and they actually eat fish, according to cinema blend. So, moving on) They were lead to a table and they all sat down. They ordered there drinks and started looking on there menus. When they were looking, one woman, it is a lepord, walked to there table with a child. "Excuse me," she said as they looked over to her direction. "can my child take a picture with you? He wants to be a policeman and you inspired him actually." They were shocked and looked at each other. They both looked at the kid and he gave a huge smile.

"Sure." Judy said. They all got out of there chairs and they posed with the boy. The mother took some steps back and took a photo. The little kid got to know them by telling them there names, autographs, and even Nick made a little had, adding one of those ZPD stickers on it. He gave it to him and the little boy got excited. He ran up to Nick and hugged his heck. He released and grabbed on to his mother's hand. "Thank you so much." She said as she looked at them. "If you let him follow his dream, he can become someone great." Nick said. He took the hat from him and placed it on his head. They waved goodbye as they walked away.

Later on, they ordered there drinks and food. They have to wait a little while because it was one of the best restaurants out there. They were talking and Judy gotten a message. She looked at it and set it down. She sighed as she placed her head in her hands. "Is something wrong?" Nick said. "It's my boyfriend. We seperated but he wants to get back together." She said as she rubbed her face and placed her hands in her lap. "What caused you two to split?" Alex said. "He cheated on me with another." Nick's eyes widened and exhaled with a little hole in his mouth. "If I were you, I would say no." Alex said as they both look back at each other. "Why suggest that?" she said. "If they cheat, it's best to just move on. I mean, your already a busy woman with ZPD, you don't need to worry about getting back and adjusting to the situation." Judy heard his response and agreed.

She text on her phone no and there was a little discussion. It finally stopped and Judy was relieved. "Feel better?" Alex said, laying a paw on her shoulder. "Yea, I do. Thanks Alex." She said "Well, you can move on and find another one." and Judy looked at him. "Well, do you suggest anyone?" and Alex gotten confused. "Well, I would say to anyone that asked you out while you were in the relationship." and Judy thought. "I mean, Nick asked you o-" and Alex covered his mouth. Nick started to get nervous from Alex's mouth. "Sorry, we had a discussion about if we had relationships and got into who we asked last. Nick told me it was you and I didn't mean to bring it up." Alex said as he covered his eyes. "It's... fine Alex. It was just a simple question and she just said no." Nick said calmly, still nervous on the inside. "Really?" Alex said as he sat up. "Yea, we just moved on from that. I mean, something like that didn't stop our friendship. We just moved on." Judy said.

Alex smiled and exhaled at relieved. "Glad to hear that." "May I use the restroom?" Nick brought up. "Sure, go ahead." Alex said. "Thanks." Nick got up and started walking. When he walked in, the door was locked and he was rushing to the sink. He turned on some water and rubbed it on his face. After turning it off, he looked up and looked at his reflection. "Why is this happening?" he said to himself. "Why did Alex have to bring it up?" He placed his elbows on the sink and leaned onto his palms. "We moved on." and Nick starts to stress over it agin. Ever since he popped up, I..." he stopped and started to think of Alex again. "Oh why? Why do I have to be interested in him?" and started to tear up in the restroom. "Why?" and he started to sob quietly to himself.

He sobbed in there for about 10 mins. and calmed down. He sniffled and looked at himself in the mirror. He washed up his face and made it look like he didn't cry. After the cleaning up, he got out and went back to the table. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" Nick said. "Oh nothing, just the artwork around here." Judy said as she pointed at one of the painting.

Through there time there, they talked about all they paintings that were hanging up, even thinking of random back stories and laughs about the art. Soon, they gotten there food and Judy enjoyed her salad while Nick and Alex enjoyed some fresh fish they served. They enjoyed there meals as they chatted and laughed more. Once they were finished with there meals, they have paid and went off to enjoy the time they had before they had to go before they have to go help Gazelle's concert.

Yes, this one is early, I couldn't wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next couple of chapters are connected, but it's not really a part series. I mean, it is, but I am going to type different titles for the chapters. Also, I plan for them to be uploaded early. Yes, your welcome for some of you crazy fans. I got it in my head and I just need to get it out. Anyway, a few of you agreed to wanting a contest. I might as well start it and join if you want to or not. For the contest, I got a few things I am suggesting. anyway, if you don't, then have a good day and be kind to everyone you meet. Bye.

Now, for the contest. I will be doing a few, so there will be chances. For this one, I have an OC name Alex, if you can tell by the story. Now, I haven't drawn him out so, I want to see some art with Alex, or Alex with Nick. Now, NOTHING DIRTY! I don't want anything that is cruel, containing profanity, or nudity. For it, you can draw them hugging, kissing, hanging out, eating, meeting during camp, or even a scene from this story. Something like that can work. The winner will get a shout out and an image featured on wattpad, with a follow, and my other social media. (give me your names from any social media your got to tag you in it)

Here are some ideas for Alex.

What Alex looks like:

With Alex, he is shorter then Nick, a slight smaller snout then Nicks too. If I had to say the eye color, I have to say green. I look up other colors and I wasn't sure so I'll just stick the same color as Nick. He has no piercings and no tattoos.

His style:

He usually likes to wear polos and short sleeve button ups during warmer weather. During the coldness, he likes to wear sweaters, long sleeves, and sometimes he wears button ups. The pants, he always wear long pants. He never wear shorts (I don't like imagining him in shorts)

If you want to send me your finish product, then you can email it to me on 123457 , send an image through wattpad, or mention me on Deviantart. My name on Deviantart is Justin-Time-For-Fun.

For how long it will last, I guess I will give you a month to do your piece of art. Til then, thank you if you entered and good luck to all of you. Bye.


	8. An Awkward Coincidence

The three were on there way to the event center. Once they went through the back way, the three walked to the stage and saw some of the cops sprawled around into different groups. You could hear multiple conversations from each one, followed by a slight echo. Time went on by and it was time to work around. Bogo came in the room and blew his whistle. Everyone lined up and stood still.

"Alright, I see everyone of you made it on time. Luckily, there was no harm spotted." Bogo yelled and it echoed. "Anyway, we are here to help around and guard certain places later on during the performance. To help explain more, we have the lady that is performing. Ladies and gentlemen, I am here to show you, Gazelle." Bogo walked to the side and Gazelle went through the doors that were in the back.

"Thank you Bogo." She walked up to the line and stood there. "I didn't plan that, to tell you the truth. Bogo wanted to do an entrance for me because he is a huge fan of mine. Isn't that right?" She said as she turned her head to Bogo. He couldn't help but blush and the line started to chuckle. Bogo cleared his throat and walked up beside her. "So, you got some things you need help with?" He said while he had a little redness in his cheeks. "Oh yea... We are busy around these things and I get myself or the other dancers involve into helping. With a stage like this, we always need some back up. So, go around and see if anyone needs some help." She was about to walk away but turned around. "Also, if you see paparazzi, lead them out of the door. They always sneak in and try to steal a picture. That's all."

She walked away and the line was split up. Nick, Judy, and Alex was going to walked around together but Judy notice some others struggling already. "Well, looks like some others need my help. I'll catch up later." then there was noise from the group with a "My bad!" yelled in the background. "Maybe." She added with a sigh.

As she walked away, Nick turned to Alex's direction and he was gone. Nick looked around and saw Alex ran around a corner. "Alex?!" Alex looked back and flopped his ears down. "Sorry." He said as his ears shot back up. "I need to use the restroom." and bolted back to his direction. Nick sighed and started to look around.

With time went on, Nick has already helped 3 others. Time went on for about an hour and there was no sign on Alex. He decided to go look around and see if he can find Alex anywhere. He went on around searching and couldn't find him anywhere. He went on for about ten minutes and heard things being moved around the stage area.

He went on to see what the noise was. When he went through, he found Alex. He was helping one of the dancers and they were having a little chat. Once they set down the load they had, Alex turned and saw Nick. "Oh, hey nick." Nick was relieved that he finally found him. "Where were you? I thought you were going to use the restroom?" "Sorry." He said as he rubbed his arm as he looked away. "Hey Nick, I actually want to show you an old friend of mine." he brought up as he pointed.

Nick looked at him and the tiger smiled. "Old friend..." Nick thought as he looked. "How far do you two go?" Alex started to blush and looked away. "It's actually as far as high school." and Nick was confused. He started to think of what he said and finally realized. "Wait, is he..." he paused and Alex nodded. "Yes, he is my ex." Nick's eyes widened as he looked at Alex and the tiger back and forth. "H-how?" Nick studdered. "We actually saw each other in the bathroom.

Flashback...

Alex ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He was in there for about a good 10 mins. Once he finished, he washed his paws and walked out. He continued along his path and was about to walk around the corner until... BAM! Alex fell on the floor. Alex looked over at the figure. Hee was about a foot taller then him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" The tiger said as his paw was stretched out. He sounded all worried. Alex grabbed his paw and was pulled up. "It's alright. You never know who will knock you down." "I was too busy looking over this list and I didn't thi-" and he stopped as he looked at Alex. "wait, you look familiar." and Alex gave a confuse look.

"Have we met?" He said. "I'm not sure. Maybe in a store?" "No, not anything like that. You look like someone I used to know during my high school years. Hate to ask...but, what's your name?" "My name... It's Alex." and he just stood there. "Alex, the one that dated a tiger in secret?" and Alex started to get scared a bit. "How do you know? The only person who would know that is..." and Alex looked at him in shock. (I haven't said a name for him so... Zac) "Wait, Zac... i-is that y-you?"

Flashback ends...

"So, you were his boyfriend in high school?" Nick said surprised. "Yea... you heard the story haven't you?" and Nick started to blush. "It's alright, someone needed to know sooner or later." Alex said, trying to cheer Nick. There was an awkward silence in the room that was followed.

So, everyone worked around the area, finishing things as time narrows down. While it gets closer, some of the officers were brave enough to get a picture with Gazelle. Nick however, is jealous. Not because of the pictures but... Well, you may know why. Ever since the old high school "friends" has met again, that got Nick worrying if they will get back together again.

Right now, Nick was setting up some costumes on a portable rack. As he was doing that, he heard laughter. It sounded like Alex and Zac. he looked to the direction of the sound and knew it was them. He tried to ignore there conversation they were having, but his curiosity was fighting to try and hear what they were talking about. As Nick finished hanging, he could hear them having a conversation. He couldn't make it out because he was still trying to fight his noisiness.

When Nick was giving it a quick check, he heard Alex make some type of of noise. He looked over and saw Zac holding Alex, being held underneath him. Due to that, Nick's jealousy grew.

He looked at them with a blank stare. His eye was twitching, his breath was getting heavy, he was letting it get the best of him. Soon, he reached to his boiling point and stormed off to the entrance way that was close by. He paced him self quickly until he found a supply closet. Quickly, he walked in as the door was slammed.

Nick walked over to a corner of a wall and slid down into his knees. "Why?" He said to himself. He placed his face into the palm of his paws and started to sob. Inside ofthat corner, he was there for about 5 mins., dripping tears out his eyes. Soon later, the door opened slowly. It was probably due to it having more weight than the others. Nick quickly wiped his face with some toilet paper beside him and stuffed it in his pocket.

When the door was fully open, it was Judy. She noticed Nick sitting in the corner and wondered. "Nick, why are you in the corner?" Nick had to think fast to make a believable statement. "Well... Have you ever been curious what it's like to sit in a supply closet?" he said as a distraction. Judy laughed at his response and grabbed the item she needed to get. "Nick, get out of here." She said with a smile. "You are a random fox." She spoke while she walked out.

Nick got up and walked to the door. He peeked through and looked around. "There's no one in sight." he said to himself. He walked out and started to walk to get a drink until... "Oh!" He said. "I didn't finish my job." He ran back to the stage to get the rack. He grabbed it and went off to the room that was on the label of the cart. Soon, he found the room and went in to place it. He sat it on the side of the wall and was about to go away. When he got to the door, he started to hear voices. It sounded like... Alex and Zac. "Crap!" He whispered. "Okay, where can I hide?" He panicked as he looked. He searched if there was anything and found a closet. He opened it and was filled with old boxes. He quickly got in and closed the doors.

"Really, you went and watch The Dog?" Zac said as he entered. "Hey, I like horror movies. Back during our years, we were going to watching those movies about Ferret Kruger, the ones from the 80s." "Yea, so?" "You wouldn't even watch them. And they weren't even that scary." He said with some sass. Zac laugh as he started to look through his rack of clothes. There was a silence as the noise of the pipe was scraped by coat hangers.

"Hey, Zac..." Alex said and Zac turned to his direction. "Yea?" "It's just... I'm glad that you are here and not in the past. Ever since your secret came out in high school, it made me worry you too much." Alex walked and set down on the couch. "Alex..." Zac spoke as he went and sat down on the couch. "We all have a path and only God knows why these things happen. We only know that these things happen for a reason. through the way, we will face ups and downs. Through me being bullied to breaking up to protect you, these things shows of how strong we have grown and these memories let us know of how far we got in life." Alex got up and turned back to him. "Like a stair case, it takes one step at a time." Alex smiled at him.

"Now, not being rude, but I need to get ready. Do you..." He stretched his word. "Oh, sorry. sure." Alex got up and walked out of the door. Nick was in the closet, thinking about what Zac said. "I know your pain." He whispered to himself. His nose started to get a little irritated and tingly. He felt something coming up and sneezed. "Oh, stupid allergies." Nick said. Pretty soon, the doors were opened and Zac was there. "Nick, why are you in the closet?" Nick thought this wasn't going to end well.

To Be Continued...

Hello my readers. I thank you for reading this. I had it all typed out and half of it just poofs away. I was frustrated! The worst part was it was 1:30 in the morning. I was going to upload it until it disappeared like magic. Anyway, I am trying something. If there are question, I put a question section and move on to a contest for any info.

Questions:

Alessia2703 (Wattpad): Ok now this might sound weird but what if I asked you to Make a romance story between Nick and Finnick? It's up to you. I wont force you.

To be honest, I actually plan to make a story like that. The plot is a little bit of a struggle to work, but that isn't going to be made in a while. For a bonus, I also plan a short story of those 2 wolves that kind of caused a chain of howls. I don't know there names. Sorry.

Rai24 ( ):Now I have a question, besides the romance will there be any crimes/adventure? Maybe a plot twist or something?

Well, I am not sure for any crimes or adventures. That might be a maybe for that. Now, plot twists... Like this story, you saw that Alex found Zac, his ex from high school. That was one I thought of to use. Now, I got a couple more up my sleeve and some may not as you expect. Evil laughter JK.

If you got any questions, go ahead and ask. It can be about the story or the contest.

Contest:

So, I don't have any pieces for it yet. If you like more time, you can ask. This is my first one and I don't know how long these things are suppose to last, to be honest. If you got questions about the contest, you can ask away.

Anyway, thanks and be good to everyone around you. Bye.


	9. An Awkward Coincidence Pt 2

Last time...

He felt something coming up and sneezed. "Oh, stupid allergies." Nick said. Pretty soon, the doors were opened and Zac was there. "Nick, why are you in the closet?" Nick thought this wasn't going to end well.

Nick didn't know what to do next. All he could do is stare at Zac. He quickly thought of something as he sat there in the closet. "I... uhhh... was admiring these boxes in here, yeah." Nick nervously spit out. Zac put his hand down on his side just stared. "Very funny. Now... Why are you here?" Nick crawls out of the closet as he heard Zac's serious tone.

Nick just stood up and sighed. "I was putting your clothes in here, but then I heard you and Alex coming down the hall." Nick said, looking away. Zac was confused. "Then why did you had to hide in the closet?" Nick didn't know how to respond. "I-I-I..." He studdered and exhaled. "I was jealous of you and Alex." he soon blurted out.

Zac got confused again but soon realized. "you think me and Alex... No, you're mistaken." He chuckled. "Alex and I are not together no more." Nick looked up at him with a surprised expression. "Then, what was with you grabbing on to Alex?" Nick brought up.

"Grabbing on? What do you... Oh, I see what your talking about. Alex fell and I caught him in an awkward position." Zac chuckled.

About an hour earlier...

Zac and Alex were doing some work while having a chat over some old games they played through there years. "Remember that FPS shooter, Call of Wolfie?" Alex said as he went to throw a candy wrapper. "Isn't that the one where you go around and shoot?" "Right, you weren't much for gaming." Alex kept talking about a few things when he was walking back. Someone what Alex didn't know is that there was a few wires that wasn't taped down and Alex tripped over it.

"Ahh." Alex spoke out. Zac caught him when he was turned around, due to the tangling of the wires. Zac hold him there and they both stared at each other with blank expressions. "You alright?" Zac said. "I'm fine." Alex spoke as he stood up. He looked at the bundle of wired wrapped around his ankle. "Why would they leave this not covered?" Alex said with a serious tone.

Reality...

Nick just looked away. "I-I-I'm sorry. I-I just..." he studdered and sighed. "Forget it." He stood there in silence, knowing that his jealously was getting to much. "I can tell you like him, don't you?" Zac said. Nick blushed and looked up at him. "what, no. N-no I don't" Nick said nervously. "Come on, I know you do. Your studdering." "I-i's bec-cause it's-s... cold in here, yea." Nick continued. Zac stared at him as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, yes! I do! I like him! You happy now?! Are you going to tell everyone?" Nick blurted. "I think you did." Zac pointed out. Nick's eyes widened and quickly looked out the door. Luckily, there was only someone walking around the corner, talking on a phone.

He closed the door and turned towards Zac. "So, you like Alex." Zac said in a devious like tone. "Your not going to tell him are you?" Nick said, worried. Zac chuckled at Nick. "No, I'm not. Unless if you want me t-" "No, please don't. I don't want to ruin my chances." Nick interrupted. Nick sat on the couch with Zac following.

"If you like him, why don't you ask him? I mean, you know he's-" "I know. But, I'm not sure about myself. I don't know if I'm ready to date." There was a silence that was there and Nick just stared at the ground. "You know, Alex gained his confidence to ask me during high school. Why not try to ask for a date? The worst he could say is no." Zac said, telling the truth.

"But... what about you? Wont you get jealous?" "Zac went 'hmm' of what Nick asked. "Well, for the honest truth, I have actually moved on. Don't tell anyone, but I am actually going out with one of the other dancers after the performance." "Really?" "Yep." Zac continued "But that's good enough for me, what are you going to? You think your ready to ask your crush out?" Nick sat there thinking of that little thought.

Soon right after, there was a knock on the door. "Zac, are you done?" It was Alex. Nick panicked at the voice was heard. "Don't tell him I'm hiding!" he whispered to Zac. Zac gave a 'zipped up his lip' sign. Soon, Nick crawled back inside the closet and Zac closed it.

"Hold on." Zac slipped on the first piece of clothing quickly and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Alex standing there. "Alex, your back. You need anything?" "Actually, I just left my phone in here." Alex peeked through the door and looked around. He looked on the table with the mirror and saw his cellular device.

he went on in and grabbed it, with a glare at it. "Hey Zac, are you interested in anyone?" he brought up. "Zac lift his eyebrow right at Alex. "Yes, with my boyfriend." Zac said cautiously. "Why?" "Oh, well... You think I should go for it, or should I wait?" and Nick, in the closet, got his attention. "Well, you already tried asking, why not let someone find you." Zac said as he walked in front of him.

I mean, it could be tomorrow or next week. It can be a tiger, to even a bunny. Heck, the person could even be hiding in the closet for all I know." Nick bit his shirt and punched his thigh of Zac's thought. Alex stood there appreciating of what he said. "Alright, thanks. So, good luck at the show tonight." "Thanks"

Alex walked out the door and Nick popped out of the closet. "Hiding in the closet for all I know? You were trying to set me off were you?" Nick spoke with anger "Possibly." Zac chuckled. "Just remember, Alex is a good man. I want you to treat him well if you ever get the chance of asking." Nick nodded of what he said and checked the time. "You got to go soon. It's about time." Zac checked the time and didn't realize the time. later." Zac spoke as he bolted out the door.

Nick got out and went around, looking for Alex and Judy. Soon, he spotted them having a little conversation. He walked up to them and they noticed him. "Hey Nick. So, you were in the supply closet?" Alex had to ask. Nick gotten a little nervous but thought of something clever. "What, it's quiet in there." He "admits."

They had there talk and worked around a bit more until the show started. When it started, some had to work for security to others backstage. Luckily for everyone, there was no trouble. Once it was finished, the ZPD was reported back to the department and had to return any vehicle that was taken. Bogo told them information they needed to know and was sent home for the night.

Nick started the walk and got back into his room. He looked at the time and noticed it was about midnight. He quickly slipped on some sleep wear and slipped into his bed and laid there. Due to it being late, he couldn't sleep. He had the thought of Alex sitting in the back of his mind. "This is going to take a while." Nick thought. He turned over to his side and turned off the lamp, falling into a sleep.

Hello my fellow readers. I know this is a day late. My wifi was off at my home and I didn't go to my grandmothers for this. Plus, I didn't get it finished in time. Sorry. On the bright side, thank you for over 500 views on wattpad and over 4,000 on . Things might get a little heated as this story goes on. smirk

Questions:

No questions. If you have any, feel free to ask. Anything about the story and characters, to the contest.

Contest:

I got no submissions, but I am patient. If you need it, I will give an extra month if you need it.

So, thanks for reading and understand for my lateness. Be kind to everyone you meet. Bye.


	10. The Bold Choice Pt 1 of 3

_-Just a little side note, I plan to have this and the next couple of chapters into a 3 parts.-_

A few weeks has passed by and due to Nick with the situation involving a closet, (pretty funny if you think about it) He couldn't let the thought of asking out Alex. Even when he felt ready, he just looks at him and gets nervous, from a distance or close by. Even during late at night, he wouldn't know what to do. He would stay up late, thinking of what he did wrong. Things were tough until it finally happened.

Today, Nick walked inside of the break room during lunch. He was in there with a few other ZPD officers, chatting away. He walked over to the vending machine, staring at it. With Nick, He just can't choose things sometimes. He stood there for a couple of mins. thinking of what he want. Finally, he made a choice of a Cheetah Cola. (oh, so punny) He grabbed his dollar and slipped it in, only having it spit out. "Come on, don't do this to me." Nick told himself as he grabbed it. He tried flattening it on the edge of the machine and stuck it back in, only having it spit out again.

"Please, I just want a soda." He said to himself in a serious tone. He tried flipping it on the other side, thinking that will work. He stuck it in, having the green piece only slipping out. Nick sighed as he slipped his eyes onto his paw. "Need help?" a voice spoke up. Nick jumped a bit as he turned to see who it was. For a surprise, Alex was standing there. Pretty soon, Nick started to think on how to approach him. "Alex... What are you doing?" Nick spoke with a nervous smile. "Well, I came in to get my lunch, but I couldn't resist not trying to sneak up on you." Alex chuckled. He looked around Nick and saw the dollar sitting out of the machine.

"Having trouble?" Alex noticed. "It's this dollar." Nick said as he grabbed it out of the slot. "Do you have one?" Nick asked. Alex looked through his pockets and folded out a little pile of money he has. He flipped through the bills and found a single dollar and handed to Nick, while getting his crumbled dollar. Nick slipped it and it took it. "Thanks." Nick as he turned and looked back. "No problem."

Nick clicked a button and reached for the fallen drink. He walked to the counter beside him and leaned over it. "So, how is work for you today?" Alex brought up as he walked to the fridge. "Eh, he sent me to file a little with Benjamin. What about you?" "Oh, just helping a little in the investigation lab." Nick has a shocked look. "You work in the lab?" "Well, I assist. I go place things they need to be placed and I help with the microscope, looking up and writing what I see. I don't get involve with the investigation though, I just work with what they tell me to do." Alex responded as he grabbed a couple of containers, containing things for a salad.

Alex walked over to the table and started setting up his food in the container of lettuce, with Nick noticing what he is making. "You eat salad?" Nick chuckled. "I eat something light from time to time." He started to put things and realized he forgot something. "Shoot. Nick, could you get the blueberries out of the fridge?" "Oh, you got blueberries?" Nick said excited as he paced himself quickly over to the fridge. He pretty soon got them out of the fridge and walked over to the table. "I love blueberries." Nick blurted out. Alex put some in his food and scooted the leftover fruit to Nick.

"Oh, really? How nice of you." Nick spoke as Alex smirked and rolled his eyes. Nick sat down and put a few into his paws. He ate one as he watch Alex mix up his little container of veggies and fruit. Due to that, it got Nick thinking about how to approach Alex again. While he was thinking, he was watching, hoping that the others would leave. Luckily, One of them got a phone call and the group of people talking walked out. The reason was probably some type of emergency. That finally gave Nick a chance to ask "Okay Nick, might as well speak up." he thought as he started to feel nervous. He took a sip of his drink and exhaled through his nose. "So, Alex... Do you have any plans this afternoon?"

Alex was about to take a bite until Nick's question was asked. "No, why?" Alex said with a suspicious look at Nick. "Okay, don't back out." "I was wondering..." Nick stopped himself and breathed in and out. Nick was thinking until he felt his heart pounding and started to freak out. "I mean, if you don't want to..." Pretty soon, Nick just stopped the situation. "Oh, Forget it." Nick covered his face due to his embarrassment. "Nick, are you alright?" Alex worriedly spoke. "Yea, I'm fine." "You sure, because I have been noticing you being like that after the concert." Nick sit up closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

Nick thought he was going to regret saying that. He opened his eyes slightly and looked over at Alex. His face was blushed red. "Oh no," Nick was thinking. "I shouldn't of asked him." and Nick started to jitter a little. "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't asked you. I mean, if you don-" "Yes." Alex interrupted. Nick froze up and looked at him. "I mean, I was going to ask you, for the honest truth." and Nick started to choke up.

"Wait, you were going to ask me out?" Nick said in shock. "Well, I had to ask someone to know what you liked first."

Few weeks ago...

Nick went off into the restroom and left Alex and Judy at the table. They both sat there in silence. Judy sighed and turned to Alex with a smile. "So Alex, speaking of relationships, do you have any?" She spoke up. Alex took a sip of his drink and sighed as he set it down. "No, not yet." Judy turned back and looked at her phone for the time. "Well, are you interested in anyone?" and Alex froze.

Judy wide eyed with a smile. "Oh my god, who are you interested?" and Alex just got a little nervous. Alex just sat there as he took a sip of his drink. "Come on, tell me." Alex didn't talk. He just sat there, leaving Judy to guess. "You want me to guess don't you? Alright… Oh, is it that panther. I know she is an eye for." Alex said nothing as he looked into her direction. "That's the only female I see around there. Do you go for a guy?"

Alex continued the silence but he gave a wink. Judy understood and started to think. "Oh, I didn't know. Is it one of the wolves?" Alex sat there again, with nothing. "Really? Well, is it feline related?" Alex shook his head a little. "Well, I am really not sure… Oh this is hard-" "Do you just want me to tell you?" Alex interrupted Judy's thinking. "Yes, I want to know."

Alex turned to Judy and looked right at her. "Alright, but don't tell anyone. Not even my little crush." Alex told in a serious tone. "I promise I won't. Now, who is it?" Judy couldn't hold her excitement. Alex took a deep breath and breathed it out. "It's Nick." and Judy has a grin on her face. "I can't believe you like Nick. That- Wait…" and she sat there thinking. She soon gasped and turned to Alex. "That's why Nick has been acting strange."

Alex looked at her confused. "Acting strange?" "You haven't noticed it?" Judy lifted her paw and let it fall on the table. "Ever since you joined Nick and I, he has been acting strange, getting nervous when you walked into his path, those things." and it finally his Alex. "Oh my God, how could have not noticed."

Present…

After that, I asked her what I would to get him interested. Then that's when the blueberries came out. Plus, if I forgot, I could tell that you enjoyed that dessert over at the restaurant a few weeks ago." and Nick could do nothing but chuckle. "If there is one weakness, it is blueberries." and Nick popped up another one into his mouth. "So, I guess it's a date then." Alex spoke as he cleaned up his garbage. "I look forward for it tonight." he continues as he put his containters in a plastic bag he got from his pocket. He soon left and left Nick feeling like to jumping with joy. He soon realized that he didn't say a time. "Wait!" He soon ran after Alex.

Hello. I know this is a day late. I was going to finish it on saturday but then I fell asleep around ate and was going to try and finished on sunday. That was a fail. But, I was able to upload today. So, forgive me.

Questions:

AlessandroEspinosa (Wattpad): The creator said that the predators eat bugs. So... fried cricket burger?

Oh, I never thought of that. Thanks.

Alessia2703 (Wattpad): Do you think you're gonna make a sequel? Cause we might wanna know about Nick and Alex and about how there relationship goes.

Why do I get these thoughts and get asked about it a few days later? So, this is most likely a yes. I would love to continue this story if fans would want it.

If you have and questions, you can ask away. It can be about the story, characters, or the contest.

Contest:

I got no submissions. I feel like discontinuing this due to no info from the fans or no submissions. If you dave one, email it to me: 123457 or you can post it on Deviant art and tag me in it. My name is Justin-Time-For-Fun

So, sorry for the late delay but I can't wait to continue this on. Be kind to everyone you meet. Bye.


	11. The Bold Choice Pt 2 of 3

So, Nick has finally asked Alex out and has set the time for around 5:45. Nick wasn't sure for the plans, so he needed help as soon as possible. The day was about to be over and Nick knew there was only one who he can trust to help him.

Nick has finished up some paperwork he needed to fill out and took a quick check. Once he placed the paperwork inside his organizer beside him, he went on a hunt. He left and walked around, looking for a certain bunny. For about a min. of searching, he finally saw her walking out of the restrooms. "Judy." Nick said. She turned to Nick and she smiled. "Oh, hey Ni- Woah!" she was interrupted with Nick grabbing and dragging her around. They went around the corner and went into an empty room. He closed the door and Judy got out of the hold. "Nick!" Judy yelled as she punched Nick's arm. He made a face of agony due to the pain.

"Why did you drag me here?" Nick sighed as he rubbed his upper arm. "First off, OW! Second, I need your help." "Well, why did you drag me in here for?" "It's because..." and Nick sighed again. "It's about me and Alex." and Judy got confused. "You and Alex... what's wrong with yo-" "I-I-I *shakes his head* I asked him out." Nick interrupted with his arms stretched out at her. She gasped with a smile. "You really *mouth covered* asked him out?!" Nick covered her excitement and she took his paws off. "You really asked him out?" she whispered. "Yes, I did." Judy was hopping up and down with her paws just wrapped around each others.

"I can't believe it actually happened." "Yea, I can tell you have been waiting for the moment." Nick brought up. Judy went happy back to confused. "Waiting?" "Alex told me about how he should approach me." Judy chuckled with a nervous look. "Yea... So, what do you have planned?" and Nick freaked out a bit. "Well, I told him it was a surprise." "And that surprise is..." "I got nothing."

Judy let her arms flop down with her mouth open. "Nick!" "I know!" He turned with his arms behind his head. "What am I going to do?" and Nick said as he covered his face and crouched onto the floor. Judy started to think and needed to know some things. "Umm, what does he like?" Nick moved his paw onto his chin and started to tap it. "Mmm... Oh, he likes things related to horror." "The movies!" Judy blurted. Nick shushed and Judy mouthed 'sorry.' "Take him to go watch a horror. Have him see that new one." "Inclawdious." "Yea, that one."

Nick sat there thinking and thought that was a good one. "Thanks carrots. Now, how should I dress?" "To the movies? Nick, just wear something casual. It's not like you planned a dinner reservation for an expensive place." Judy chuckled. Nick sighed as he looked down. "Sorry, its just... I never been on a date and-" Judy put a finger on his lips. "Nick, you'll be fine. Just relax and be yourself." She removed her finger and walked out the door.

Nick stayed there crouched down there. "Be myself... Being myself caused me to get along with Alex. Judy's right, this night will go well." Pretty soon, Nick heard walking towards the door. He looked up and saw a shadow at the door. It was Bogo. Nick had to think quick and thought of something.

Pretty soon, Bogo opened the door and saw Nick on the floor. "Wilde, why are you in here?" Nick looked up at him and saw his serious self. "Sorry Bogo, I dropped a pencil and it rolled in here." He picked up the pencil he thrown under the table. He stood back up and turned to Bogo. "What are you doing here?" "I was getting ready for a meeting." Nick gave his little smile and nod. He walked out the door with Bogo giving a suspicious look. "That was a close one." Nick thought.

It soon turned to the end of the day and Nick was lucky to end from work at 4:00. Once he gathered up his things, he soon start the walk to his little apartment. Before he would go though, he needed to go in the coffee shop. He needed to go in and needed to relax.

Pretty soon, he went in and got himself a coffee. He went to take a seat and took a sip. He sat it down with a sigh. Nick never felt this stress before. "Okay," Nick was thinking. "I really need to calm down." He took another sip and started to tap the table. His leg started to jitter around and he placed his head into his paws. "Should I even go through this?" Nick had a thought.

"Are you alright sir?" a deep voice spoke. Nick looked up and his eyes widened. It was Finnick. "Finnick?!" Nick said in shock. "Wait, how do you... Nick, is that you?" "Where have you been this whole time?" He said with a smile. "Well, ever since you joined the force, I have been trying to get out of the old life we had. Pretty soon, I started to work with many programs and now I work for a charity service." Finnick spoke up. "Really? I'm surprise you were able to become someone so sweet." and Finnick tilt his head back. "Hey, I changed, but I still need to fight if I have to." Finnick chuckled.

"So, why are you working here?" Nick brought up. "This cafe is doing an event for animals who are losing hair." Finnick respond. Nick took a sip and did another sigh. "Are you feeling alright?" Finnick asked again. "You look nervous." "I'm fine." he responded. "I'm just nervous about something." Finnick thought of what the cause is. "Well, it helps to tell someone." Finnick said as he sat down. Nick started to feel nervous with the issue around Finnick. "Come on, is it a meeting? Did you do something wrong? Is it even tripping over someone?" and Nick froze up. "Ooohhh, who is it? I need to know?" Finnick jumped up in the chair. "You don't need to know." Nick tried to avoid. "Awe, come on. Who's the lady?"

Nick wrapped both of his paws around his cup and just looked down. "I have to be honest." he thought. He soon looked up and stared at Finnick. "For the honest truth, it's not specifically a gal..." and Finnick started to get confused. "Not a gal... What do you mean?" he said as he looked at him. Nick's paws start to sweat. He was followed with him looking away with his ears down. Pretty soon, Finnick was getting what he was describing. "Nick, are you..." and Nick nod at Finnick.

Finnick fell back into his chair and lifted his knee to his chest. "Wow..." Finnick said. Nick looked back at Finnick with no expression. "Look, I understand if you don't want to see me aga-" "Why would you think that?" Finnick interrupted. "Sure, this is a shocker, but your still my friend. No matter where you go, you'll be the same fox I know."

That made Nick smile. "So, who is this 'guy'?" Finnick asked. "Oh, right. His name is Alex. I met him during one of those ZPD camps and somehow, we became the best of friends." Finnick nod at that little response and he looked around. "Well, I got to get back to work. But before I go..." Finnick grabbed a little notepad and a pen and started to write down something. He threw it on the table and got off the chair. Nick grabbed the slip of paper and saw it was a number. "I would love to meet Alex sometimes." Finnick said as he look back at Nick. "Remember, this is someone who your interested, make sure you show him the love you want to give." Finnick spoke. "I will. Later." Nick respond to his response.

He finished up his coffee and started the walk back into his room. Once he got in, he started to rubbish through his clothes. He didn't know what to wear. he kept looking and looking until finally, he saw a pair. He slipped on a long sleeve button up with the colors of black and white lines. He slipped on some black pants an a grey tie. Once he tied on some shoes, he checked himself, making sure he look good for tonight. Where they are going to meet up is actually at his room, since Nick didn't have a car.

Time went on with nick checking the time on his phone as he watched some t.v. Pretty soon, there was a nock on the door. Nick got up and look through the peep hole, seeing it was Alex.

To be continued...

Hi fellow readers. First off, I like to say thank you for getting my story almost 900 views on Wattpad. , it's almost to 6,000. I like to say thank you for that. I know it's also early, I couldn't wait. Next, I had to feature Finnick in the story sooner or later. Oh, that makes me think of that Nick X Finnick ship. What's the name for that? Finick, Nicknick, FinNick, IDK.

Questions:

Alessia2703 (Wattpad): Ok I know I ask a lot of questions, but its about the cover of the story. How did you edit it? Like how did you get the picture and put the title of the story on the picture. I don't know how to do that.

Girl, you just need to write a list of your questions and I could just use them for a chapter. JK. I like that you ask questions, it doesn't bother me. Keep going if you got more. Now, the cover art was made with the Wattpad cover app. I also started using another app called Font Studio. I plan to change the cover with it. If you need an example of one cover art, my 'Just Some Poetry' story is made by it.

ab2cool4u (Wattpad): Do you ever think that the tiger/Alex's ex will get jealous?

I will tell you, there is a chance, but I'm going to a no. The reason is Zac, the tiger, has moved on and dating another. If you like, I can bring Zac and his friend back.

If you got any questions, ask away. It can be about the story, characters, or even something relating to me if you like.

Contest: This contest is discontinuing due to no submissions. I'll try later.

So, thank you for reading. Be kind to everyone you meet. Bye.


	12. The Bold Choice Pt 3 of 3

Last time...

Nick got up and look through the peep hole, seeing it was Alex.

Nick took a breath of air and let it out. "Alright, it begins." Nick's thoughts started to ramble. He opened the door and saw Alex standing there. He was wearing a blue green polo with some kaki pants. Nick looked at Alex and smiled. "Don't you look nice." he said. Alex gave a confuse look and looked down at his apparel. "Sorry if it's not something fancy." Alex sighed while mocking the word fancy. "Well, were not going anywhere fancy." Nick responded, doing the same thing to the word fancy. It caused Alex to giggle as Nick step out.

Nick closed the door and they walked to the car. They soon got in and Alex is looking at Nick. "Well..." "Well what?" "Where are we going?" and Nick put his paw, tapping his chin. "Hmm... Remember that it was a surprise? Go that way." Nick said as he pointed. Alex chuckled a little as he started the car.

Later...

Time went on for about 15 mins. and Nick was still pointing directions. Pretty soon, Alex just have to speak up. "Nick, where are we going? we've been going on forever." We'll get to our location soon. Just take a left here." They went around the corner and Nick saw the theater. Alex saw it and smiled a bit. "The movies, what a classical way to start a date." and Nick chuckled. "I know, one of those little cliches." He responded.

Pretty soon, they found a parking spot and got out. They looked around the dark night with the cars parked all around and the theater lit up. They started the walk down and got in line for the tickets, with Alex waiting impatiently. "What are we going to see?" Alex said.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Nick said. "Come on, at least tell me the type of movie we are going to see." Nick just stood there, keeping his word. "Is it comedy? Drama? Romance?" and Nick still stayed in the quiet tone. "Horror?" Nick looked to Alex and, though wanting to keep his word, he gave a wink. "Oh, I love horror! It's like you know me." and gave Nick that thought of him in the closet. "Yea." He he said, followed with him clearing his throat.

Pretty soon, they got up to the line and saw a hippo behind some glass. "Hello there," She said. "What are you going to see?" Nick placed the money on the counter and slid it in the hole. "two tickets to Inclawdious please." Alex wide eyed and look at what she said. "Inclawdious, I have been waiting to see that!" He blurted. Nick made a ssshhh noise as he handed him his ticket. "calm down before you start jumping like a kangaroo." He said.

They walked through one of the double doors and saw the ticket scanners, the snack area, a little arcade, and 2 hallways, full of movies. They scan there tickets and walked through those subway entrances. They looked over at the time and the movie doesn't start for another 10 mins. Luckily, the line was short enough to get a few things at the snack area.

the line lasted for about 5 mins. and they gotten there popcorn and drinks and carried on into the movie. They found a seat at the top row. They walked up the flights of stairs and took a seat. Immediately, the two started to munch on there popcorn as they watch the ads and trailers for future movies.

Pretty soon, the lights dimmed down and the screen grew brighter. It said a thing where to "turn off your cell phones" and "don't talk in the movies". Alex looked over at Nick and he saw him on his phone. "Nick!" he yelled in a whispered tone. "Sorry, I need to silence my phone." Nick responded.

Some Time Later... (just a heads up, this movie I'm talking about is relating to the movie Insidious. If you want to see it, spoilers of it are down below. - means no more spoilers)

The movie went on with the the woman doing her business by cleaning up the house. Pretty soon, she started to hear the record player started to play. She went to go investigate and saw a little boy dancing to the tune. She walked over the the record player and stopping it. She looked back to see the little boy and he disappeared. Nick started to get scared.

Pretty soon, it got to the point where she went to the closet, seeing something walk up in there. She went to explore inside and pretty soon, something jumped out and the audience screamed. Nick even jumped back from being startled and leaned his head his paws. "Where are you going?" Alex whispered to him. "Shut up." Nick said as Alex chuckled.

Pretty soon, the lights turned on and Nick leaned forward. "You alright?" Alex chuckled. "Yea, I just felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. There's no worry." Nick tried to joke. They walked out with the discussion of the movie. "That wasn't bad though." Nick said. "You can tell if a movie is good if the level of the atmosphere is high." Alex said. They soon got into the car sat in there. They kept having the discussion of the movie as they started the drive back.

They drove a little and Nick thought of something. "You know, the night is still young." Nick said. "What are you implying?" Alex said suspiciously. "Why don't we get some drinks? you know, somewhere were we can have a little more fun." Alex was thinking and they stopped at a red light.

"Alright, where do you have in mind?" Alex said. "Well, if you take a right here, there is a little club called "The Jaguar Jacker." Alex thought a bit and the light turned green. He turned to Nick and gave a little grin. "Well, lets have some fun."

They went on there way to the club. They soon found a parking spot and started the walk to the club. The line to the entrance was long. Luckily, they were able to pass in, due to them being ZPD officers. They soon got on and music played. The DJ was playing mix of trap and house, having it play half notes and quarter notes. (look it up if you don't know what that is) the melody was played in a whammy like sound and other noises added into the mix.

Alex was overwhelmed with all the lights flashing in all different ways. Nick elbowed Alex's arm and led him into the bar. They took a seat on one of those swivel chairs and waited of what to get. They got into looking and, as usual, they couldn't choose. "What are you getting?" Nick yelled, due to the loud music. "Well, there isn't much for me. I can't drink yet, remember?" Alex yelled back. Nick gave a sigh as he leaned his head back.

"They got ways to mix ginger ale, would you like that?" Nick yelled. Alex got into thinking and turned to Nick. "Sure, I'll try it." he responded. The waiter soon came by and it was a Jaguar. "Hi there, what would you like?" he said. his voice was pretty low, but higher then Finnicks. "I'd like one of your margaritas please?" "I need to see your ID." his low voice spoke. Nick showed him and he started to mix. "What fruit?" "strawberry." He continued with him pouring all these things in and shook it up all together. He put a glass down and poured it in.

Nick went ahead and set the money down, having the jaguar taking it up. "You sir, what would you like?" "One of your cherry ginger ales." "Ah, going for the hard stuff huh?" he said. Alex did a little chuckle at his response. "No, I'm only 20." "I get it, you don't want to be in trouble." He poured in some of the carbonated liquid and add the flavoring and stuck a little syringe in the drink. He squirt a red color in different spots, giving it an art like look. He soon scooted over to Alex and he paid. "If you need anything, let me know." he said and walked off.

They were enjoying their drinks and looking around, seeing the place being lit up. Nick finished his little drink and looked over to Alex. "Hey, want to go dance?" Nick said as a good beat starts playing in the background. Alex finished up his drink and grabbed Nick's hand. Immediately, he dragged him on the floor and Nick got pulled onto the floor. Alex bumped his arm and started dancing. Nick joined in and they danced. Alex has his arms up, dancing to the beat of the sing with Nick doing the same.

They danced for a while until Nick checked the time and it was 11:20. "Hey, it's time to go. We don't need to be late." He yelled at Alex. "Alright." he said as he stopped. they soon walked out and went to the vehicle. They got in and Alex was humming the tune that was playing. "You got that stuck in your head don't you?" Nick said. "What, it's catchy." he responded. Nick rilled his eyes with a smile.

they soon got back into Nick's location and parked the car. They sat there in silence and Nick sigh. "Hey Alex, I need to ask. I never thought that something like this would happen in my life." Alex look over at Nick with a confuse look. "What do you mean?" "I mean that, I asked Judy and she denied me, leaving me into a little sadness. One night, I've been having dreams that I was with another fox. He was a male and I was in a relationship with him. That dream kept happening from time to time or something similar. Due to that, I have been confused about how I go for 2 months. Pretty soon, I met up with you and... things started to change for me." Nick said as he got out.

He started to walk back to his room but Alex got out and went after him. "Nick!" he yelled out. He caught up and walked with him back. "You left without saying bye." Alex brought up. Nick looked up at him and cleared his throat. "Sorry, that thought is going through me." There was a little silence as they got closer to the room. they reached to the front entrance and they just stood there. "You know Nick, we all get confused with what we go by. From the choices we make, they could be bold." Alex grabbed his paw and Nick looked down, blushing.

He looked up at Alex and he was still looking straight forward. "You were able to make a brave choice of asking me, no matter of what could happen. There was a chance I could of slapped you." he continued as he looked over with a smile. "Nick chuckled awkwardly with him still blushing. "Could I try something?" Nick asked. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Alex said. Nick put his other paw on the side of his cheek, making him blush. There was thunder and rain started to pour. Nick looked around and saw the rain. "I did not plan that." Nick joked around.

Nick looked back at Alex with his paw still on him. He leaned in and closed his eyes, with Alex following the same. They got closer and closer. Soon, there lips connect. Nick's heart rate went down and started to feel more calm. They broke the kiss and looked at each other, blood rushed to there cheeks. They stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. Alex put his paw onto the one covering his cheek and smiled. "Well, I didn't plan that." and they both gave a little chuckle

"W-well, its l-late. I s-should be g-getting to bed." Nick stuttered. Alex chuckled more at Nick's stuttering. "Yea, I need to be getting home." he responded. They gave each other a hug and Alex walked back to his car. Nick walked into his room and closed it. He slid his back on the door, tilting his head back. he had a smile due to what he done. Pretty soon, he put on some sleep attire and went into bed. As usual, he couldn't sleep. He has that same thought in his head. Pretty soon, as always, he falls asleep with the thought slipping away, putting him in a sleep.

Hello readers. So much this week has happen. First off, they finally kissed. Y'all have been waiting, I know. TBH, I wanted it to happen, but then I didn't. Second, thank you for having this story reach 1k on Wattpad. Third, I changed the cover art. The old one was plain to me so I had to change it. Lastly, school. There might be days where it's uploaded late or chapters are shorter than usual. MOVING ON!

Questions:

Alessia2703 (Wattpad): 1. OK, another question as usual :) so do you think Judy might get jealous later on that Alex and Nick will start dating?

Like I said before with the jealousy thing with Zac, there is a chance, but I am aiming with a no. Now Zac, he's got someone. Judy, now, I got something for her in the future. I am not spoiling it, but it's something your not expecting.

2\. What if we make nick like badass or something u know what I mean?

Know what you mean, kind of. I plan a little of that action, but not telling the cause.

If you got a question, feel free to ask. It can be about the story, characters, or even relating to me.

Others:

I plan to do a thing where I post good comments, bad ones, random ones, etc. There might be a chance it could be featured. Like I thought it was funny.

I'm done of this ( ): Oh my god,what the f*** is this to be honest with you this is f*** gay beacause the f*** other reviewer on the newest chapter,what is he saying is is one of the worst fanfic so in this also the gayest of all f*** fanfictions on this pls make it a NickXJudy thing at the ,Coca Cola

This one made me laugh. They censored it, not me. I'm getting bad reviews, yay?

Comment something and it could be featured.

Anyway, thank you for reading and be kind to one another. Bye.


	13. How'd it go?

Ever since that day, Nick has got into a relationship with Alex. Nick didn't know how it happened, but it some how turned well for him, better than expected for a part of it. But, ever since that day, one has wondered how it went.

Right now, Nick was walking to work, again. He soon got his coffee over at the cafe and went through the entrance of the ZPD. All around, he saw the variety of animals. Later, as he was walking down the hallway, someone was sneaking up behind him. Who ever it was, gave a little scare to Nick and he jumped. The jump caused him to spill a little coffee on his sleeve. He soon switch the hot cup over to his other paw and turned around while he shook his moist sleeve.

Judy stood there with a smirk, turning into a surprised look. "Did I burn you?" she said worried. "Don't worry, it's coffee, that is on my uniform, burning my skin." Nick smart offed. "Sorry, I didn't noticed you had a drink." she apologized. Nick huffed out some air as he waved his sleeve.

Nick started walking and Judy followed. "If your going to scare, make sure they don't have anything dangerous." he brought up "Anyway, you need anything?"Nick asked, even though he's still upset. "I don't know, I was just wondering how the da-" and her mouth was covered by Nick.

Nick shushed and removed his paw. "I mean what happened last night?" Judy said as Nick removed his paw. "You don't need to know." "I know, but this has been the cutest thing I have ever seen. It's like a romance story being typed out." (yes, I had to do a little 4th wall. Don't judge me)

"Really? Well, that doesn't make a difference." and Judy did a little grunt noise as she rolled her eyes back. Nick took a sip and turned his head to Judy. "You don't see me snooping about your love life." Nick brought up.

He turned around and walked around the corner where his office is. "Besides, I was lucky enough to get A-A-A-" and he was interrupted with Alex walking down the hall around the corner. Alex down the hall gave a wave as he started to walk towards Nick. "A-Alex, hey." "Nick" He spoke as he hugged Nick's neck.

Nick gave a look around to see if anyone saw them hugging. luckily for him, no one saw but Judy. "I knew I was going to meet you sooner or later." Nick smiled as he heard him. Ever since that night, Nick couldn't stop thinking about Alex. Everytime he heard him or just thinking about his voice just gave him a calm situation.

Alex looked over at Judy and he saw her, looking like she's on crack. "Are you OK Judy?" "She's just happy were, you know." Alex 'ahh' at that response. "So, I enjoyed last night. I forgot to mention it." "You must enjoyed that movie did you?" Nick asked.

"Yes, that was just a movie I've been waiting to see. But the night in general, it was best I had in a long time." Nick chuckled at his excitement. "Alright, alright, I know you did. So, what are you doing now?" "Well, I was just on my way to the lab again. Afterwards, I got to head out and pick up a delivery. If possible, would you like to come?" and Nick eyed wide. "Sure, text me when your ready. If I don't have a lot of work, I guess I could come." and Alex gave a smiled. The smile gave Nick a warm feeling.

"I'll see when I get done." Alex said. Pretty soon, his pager beeps and Nick became confused. "You use a beeper?" "Even though it's old, it can help remind things that are important." Alex did a quick look around and gave Nick a quick hug. "Bye." Alex ran by and Nick started to blush. "Aaawww, look at you." Judy said. Nick playfully shoved her a bit and chuckled. "Shut up."

Nick went on with his work. He filled out some papers and did some filing with Benjamin. Pretty soon, he got finished. he started the walk around the ZPD and got the message from Alex about mins. later. Nick took a look on the phone and started the little conversation with Alex.

A: Hey Nick, are you finished?

N: Yea, I just did. I'm assuming you did?"

A: Yea, I did.

N: Alright, where do you want to meet up?"

A: Out front is fine.

N: Alright, see you there.

Nick slipped his phone into his pocket and started the walk out front. He waited for him when he stepped out of the front door. Later on, Alex walked through the doors and looked over, seeing nick standing beside the walls of the building.

Thy walked a little distance and they met together. "Hey, where are we going now?" Nick spoke first. "Well, I got to get into my car if we are going to pick up the package." they started the walk to the car to get the delivery.

Time went on with them driving on by with a little small talk about what's happening with them. "So, how is your mother?" "She's alright. She does get a little headache from time to time." There was a little silence and something was bothering Nick. "Hey Alex, I need to ask?" "Sure, is something wrong?" Nick turned his body forward and looked over at Alex. "When we asked who we went out the last date we did, why didn't you lie?" Alex froze up and sighed. "The reason is that I didn't want to hide from the truth. I never wanted to go through a change in the future, I wanted to do it as early as I wanted to. With you, you seemed the only one that I could of told, besides my mother."

Nick understood what he was saying, but he continued. "With Zootopia, anyone can be anything. From what that means, I chose to be myself, the person I was born as." and Nick was shocked. "Those were some powerful words to use." Alex turned to Nick and smiled. "Thanks. This world just needs to know that no one knows how this world is made. We just need to focus on loving everyone, no matter who they love or what they are."

They continued to have conversation as they went on by and picked up the package. Later on, they decided for lunch. They thought it was nice to stop by some type of fast food place. they ordered some fish n chips and ate during the ride back. They got back and both sat there as they looked out of the front windshield. "Well, I'm glad you came along." Alex broke the silence. "Glad I came along too. Maybe we could plan another evening together?" Nick said as he turned to him with a smile.

"I'd be glad to go out again." Alex said as he leaned closer to Nick. He popped a kiss on his cheek and opened a door. "Let me know when you have an idea." and he got out. Nick put his paw on his cheek. He started to blush red with a frozen face. He stared to smile as he closed his eyes.

Right after, Alex peeked his head through the driver's door. "You getting out?" "Oh, sorry."

Well, hey there fellow fans. I have finished this chapter while it's almost bed time. I know, I have to go to bed at a certain time because of school. This chapter isn't much, because I had to fill something and I couldn't think of anything. MOVING ON!

Questions:

Alessia2703 (Wattpad): What's Nick and Alex's ship name?

I never thought about it. I was thinking Nalex or Alnick. The first one sounds better.

ab2cool4u (Wattpad): How would you describe the deep low voice of the jaguar?

I was thinking like maybe Johnny bravo, but he doesn't sound like elvis. It's a weird thought.

If you have any questions, ask away. It can be about the characters, story, or anything else.

Other:

The same guy responded and it was surprising.

I'm done of this ( ):Asking if this is going to end with a WildeHopps?Also pretty good it's just one of the weirdest out ,f*** Pepsi.

Sorry, it's not going to end in Wildehopps, sorry. The reason is because I just want to do something different then add another story of the same ship in the 1,000 others.

PS:thank you for featuring my enemies can Alex pls die at the end?

opens mouth First off, why? Second, I am not going to have Alex die. That is insane. Not other characters, maybe.

SHINX ( ):o m goodness this is the best flippin fan fiction on the flippin planet flippin EVER! I love Alex he is awesome and oh my gosh I love the way you made Nick shy LOVE IT! YOU'RE AWESOME KEEP ON WRITING I NEED MORE

Alright, calm down before you pass out, you flippin fan. (sorry if that offended you) I am glad you are enjoying this so much. I never thought people would enjoy this story that much.

Anonymous reviewer ( ): This story is amazing. I love your work, thanks so much for making these! I've been reading this for quite some time actually xD never knew I could review without an account. :3

Thanks. Also, now you know.

Lastly, for the fans who went crazy about the kiss, here's my impression:

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THEY FINALLY KISSED OMG! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT! Sorry, but I am glad that you enjoyed it.

If you want a chance to be featured, write a review, something crazy, weird, or something that could entertain me.

Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and remember to be kind to everyone you meet. bye.


	14. The Instrument Speaks Memories Pt 1

Several days has flew by and the new relationship stayed in a steady pace. Though with moments of public, they would risk sneaking a few kisses from time to time. Pretty soon, they took a step where they have to meet someone to accept there love interest.

Right now, Nick was using the stall inside the public restroom in the ZPD. He stepped out and went to the sink, lathering his paws wth soap and rinsing them in the running water. With the area, there was another in the stall, looked like one of the visitors that comes by, whether it was something with reports or was told to come by or others that has to answer some questions. Nick soon finished washing his paws after doing business and started to exit the stalls.

"BOO!" the word was blurted. Nick jumped back into the bathroom and the door was opened. Alex stood there with his paw holding the door, laughing at his little attempt. "Don't do that!" Nick said as he talked with hand gestures. Alex could only laugh with him tearing up a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." he spoke as his amusement continued to be expressed. "You and Judy always want to scare me." he said as he walked out of the bathroom, giving a little push to Alex. "You're just an easy subject."

They started walking down the end of the hall for a snack from a machine. Nick pulled out a dollar and started to look for a snack to munch on. He looked and saw that there was some peanut butter crackers. He rubbed the dollar on the edge and slipped it in. Luckily, he didn't have to trade with Alex this time.

"Hey Nick." Alex spoke. Nick turned his head as he reached inside for his snack. "Yes." "I was just wondering if you like to come over for dinner after work?" Nick looked at Alex, bending his body back from retrieving his snack. "Why do we need to go over to your house?"

"I was just thinking, I mean that since we are..." and Alex made his paws touch each other, like they are kissing. "I just need to let my mother know that we are." and Nick gotten a little shocked. "Your mother doesn't know yet?" Nick said in his surprise tone. "I'd rather have you around when I tell her. It just feels more comfortable to tell her." Nick put his paw and started to tap his chin, making it look like he was giving it thought.

"Alright, I guess I can come over." They started to walk down the hallway and Nick turned to him. "Just curious, what's for dinner?" and Alex gave a little smack on his face. "I don't know." he said "I totally forgot what it was suppose to be." Nick gave a little chuckle and turn to Alex. "God, even when you over think things, you're still adorable." Alex started to blush at Nick's little comment.

"So anyway, the time for this?" and Alex got himself together again. "Hmm... Oh, the time." he tilt his head back like some type of gear shift. He put his head back down where he could see his path and turned to Nick. "I haven't worked a time yet but maybe you could meet me here at about 5:50?" Nick gave a "hmm" and looked back at him. "Hold on, let me check my planning book." he held his hands us and pretending like he was looking through a book. He soon pointed down like he was looking at a spot and squinted. "Nope, nothing planned." Alex chuckled at the joke Nick attempted. "Great, I'll see you back around here." "I can't wait." Nick gave a quick look around and sneaked a kiss on his cheek. "Later."

Time went by with Nick working with more files and a couple of meetings about a crime. For some reason, someone vandalized a flower shop. Nick never knows why people would vandalize a shop, but they just do. (tell me if you get where that came from) Of course, the time went by with work almost over. Nick sat on the bench of the ZPD station, waiting for Alex to bring his car around. About a few mins. later, he soon came around and saw Alex inside his vehicle. Nick stood up and walk to the other side of the car. "You ready to go?" Alex spoke immediatly as he looked at him. "Boy, your excited." Nick looked in the review window and saw bags of groceries. "I also see you have food." "I didn't forget dinner, that's for sure." Nick looked at alex with a glare. "What, I get off 15 mins. after 5. I needed to get the food before getting you." "Guess that makes sense."

Nick rode in the car with Alex to his home. His home was about 20 mins. behind the ZPD station. His home was a set of steps up into some front doors. "Do you mind helping me with some groceries?" Alex said. Nick turned to him after looking at his home. "Sure." They went to the back seats to retrieve the bags and started the walk up stairs. Alex set one hand of groceries down to fiddle with some keys and opened up the door.

They walked in and Nick immediatly noticed many things. He saw a staircase leading up stairs with some type of carpet trailing on it. You look to your right and you see this living room. It wasen't much done, but it looked comfortable enough. It had a couple of couches and chairs with a coffee table set in the middle. You go through the room through some doors and you see the kitchen. It featured the usual things with a kitchen like the dish washer, sink, and a fridge. the only thing impressive in there was the counter top and the glass stove.

Alex set the groceries on the counter and Nick followed with it. "This is a nice home. Nothing I can afford." Alex chuckled at Nick's joke while setting down things in the bags. "Sorry if it's not something you were expecting. For the honest truth, this was the cheapest in this neighborhood." he responded. Nick took another look quickly, not believing what he said. "So, what are you cooking?" Nick question as he looked at the spices in the bag. "Just some spaghetti. I wasen't going to use all of these if your wondering." Nick started to feel emberassed and Alex chuckled about that same reason.

After that, you could hear footsteps happening on the staircase and Alex and Nick noticed the sound. "Mother, is that you?" Alex blurted as he looked through the windows on the side. Nick looked through as he was setting things down and saw mother walking towards them. He finished the items and walked over to the window.

"This must be your friend is it?" She spoke. "I'm Nick, the one we met at the restaraunt." She gave a little squint at Nick and lifted her eye brows for only a few seconds. "You must be the one that picked up the tickets. Rick was it?" Nick looked confused but continued the smile he had. "It's Nick." she sighed as she shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just not good at remembering names and I did in the past." She spoke as she walked to the entrance to the kitchen. She walked through and gave Alex a hug on his neck. "Go ahead and take a seat if you like." Alex said as he turned to Nick, releasing the hug.

Time went on with Nick and Laura (If you forgot the name) having a little chat. For the honest truth, Nick just listen to her stories. Some were quite interesting while others made him feel like going to sleep. Pretty soon, it hit him. He needed to use the restroom. "So, during my time the taffee was very gooey. It was like slime I tell you-" "Sorry, but I need to use your restroom. May I go use it?" She looked at Nick and cleared her throat. "Sure, it's down the hall to the 3 door to your right." Nick stood up and looked at her. "Thank you." and he went off.

Hi, so good to meet y'all again. First off, I got a chapter done and DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW THIS ONE IS LATE! I have been busy with school and this is why this one is late. Also, I am going on a family vacation this labour day weekend (Yes, I spelled labour with a u, I like canadian writing sometimes) so I will be able to type my chapter during the trip. It's a night drive so I hope I don't fall asleep. If your wondering, I'm off to Alabama. Also, if you still don't know, that crime scene was actually from the app used in the new Zootopia Crime Files game. You should try it, it's really good actually. QUESTIONS PLEASE!

Questions:

PointyHairedJedi( ): Will this story include smut, sometimes I just gotta rub one off yah know! XD

First off, To Much Info. Like I said, my third time, there is a chance but I am aiming with a no. The reason is my sister and I talk about our stories during trips in our truck and our mother hears us talk about it. So, for any chance that she reads our stories, I would like to have her appreciate that I didn't write one. Mother if your reading, hi.

I'm done of this( ): That's ,can the next chapter be longer?Also what about a chapter that Nick meets Judy's boyfriend? Sincerly,Pepsi

PS:This is one of my favorite fanfictions that isn't WlideHopps.

Sorry if some of my chapters are short. I can't promise, but I'll try. Meeting Judy's boyfriend hmm... Well, she doesn't have one in the process. If she does get one, I will plan that. Also, I am confused that you went on hating the story to liking it. I'm glad that you went through a change.

Alessia2703(Wattpad): I know I asked if Judy would get jealous about this but what if someone like some other fox tries to interfere with Nick and Alex's relationship?

YOU PEOPLE JUST WANT SOME JEALOUSY ACTION DON'T YOU?! WELL, I don't plan anything that involves jealousy. I could try to add something, but it isn't going to be a whole chapter about it. Maybe it could be like a couple of paragraphs.

If you have a question, ask away. It can be about the story, characters, or even relating to me. Or something, what ever you got.

Other:

So, I have been on Netflix and I really got interested in BoJack Horseman. It's something interesting and hilarious on how they could blend up the type of humour they give. From the idea, I plan a BoJack Horseman X Drew PeanutButter fanfiction. If you would like it, I would glad to make it. REVIEWS PLEASE!

Anonymous reader( ): Well d*mn, you CAN review without an account. Heya 'bud! First off, Best fanfic I've ever read 10/10 for me, secondly HEYA! I LOVE YOUR WORK! YOU'RE AMAZING! I LOVE YOUR PORTRAYAL OF NICK BEING SHY, ITS SO CUTE! Also, I'VE BEEN KINDA STALKING THIS FOR SOOOO LONG! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO TELL YOU HOW GREAT THIS STORY IS FOR SO LONG! And finally, What's your upload schedule...? If you have one that is...

About your question, should be up there but to lazy, I usually upload around Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. Like this one though, it could be late due to anything like school. Also, thank you for the review.

SHINX( ): 0-O YOU ACTUALLY CHOSE MINE! BLERGH I AM SO EXCITED I'M SO HAPPY MY HEART COULD EXPLODE! * IF I COULD PUT A HIGHER CAPS ON I WOULD BUT I CAN'T * I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR NOT DOING A WILDEHOPPS IT IS QUITE REFRESHING LOVE IT WOOooo! glad I got all that yelling off my chest I literally could die if I don't get more soon T-T it's beautiful thank you good sir.

I'm going to guess that your going to freak out about this too. I did this story because I wanted to do something different. Thank you and don't die. I've been good and I don't want to go to jail due to murder.

If you have a review or something to say, go ahead and send it through email, comments, on the review section, anywhere and it could be featured.

So, thank you for reading this chapter and forgive me for it being so late. And that BoJack fanfiction, I am actually thinking of typing a story. When I make it, I'll letyou know if interested. Anyway, be kind to everyone. bye.


	15. The Instrument Speaks Memories Pt 2

**"Sorry, but I need to use your restroom. May I go use it?" She looked at Nick and cleared her throat. "Sure, it's down the hall to the 3 door to your right." Nick stood up and looked at her. "Thank you." and he went off.**

Nick walked up the stairs and saw the hallway. It was colored with a chocolate like brown color on the walls and floor with a blood color red as a carpet and doors. The roof was the color like a patch of smooth snow. This was giving Nick the thought like he walked in some type of movie. He started the walk down the hallway and looked on the side of the walls. It was decorated with different types of swirls designed in the wood. As he looked, he saw one door opened. Though with it not being the bathroom, Nick's curious mind was getting to him.

He couldn't resist and, though he knew it was wrong to snoop, open the door and saw something unexpected. He saw an old piano in a corner with a violin on top. He looked to the left and saw a dresser with a huge mirror. It had images hanging around the reflecting glass. He couldn't tell due to him standing at the door way. Looking at the room gave Nick many memories of his childhood. Nick was going to explore but stopped himself quickly before he got into any trouble. Quickly, he adjusted the door to its previous place and walked away.

Down the hallway with Nick and he carried his way to the bathroom. It was colored the same as the others, the blood colored red. He went in and he saw it having more room than he expected. The bathroom contained a regular tub, looking like it came from the 50s. the toilet was covered with a red fur covering with a sink beside. It was a wide but almost thin with it a little deep. Looked like it was from a rich hotel or some sort. To the left of it was a closet, thinking that it was just for holding anything that related to a bathroom situation.

So, he finished his business and washed his paws in the odd looking sink. Pretty soon, he left out of the bathroom and started the walk down the hallway. He passed the room but backed up. He kept regretting to go in, but he couldn't resist. He opened the door again and this time, he walked into the room.

The first thing he got curious of is the pictures on the mirror. He walked over the dresser and took a look. It showed a girl and a boy together. It seemed that they were siblings or in some type of relationship. The time seemed like it was about the 70s to the 80s. He turned around and walked over to the piano. Looking at it, he took the covering on the keys and played a couple of notes. This made Nick think more of his memories. What they were was his mother teaching him how to play instruments.

He looked up at the violin and made him think of the song his mother taught him. Though he snooped to much, he picked up the violin and took a look at it. It was stained with strings set in tune. There was a carving of J.J. on the bottom of it. Nick wondered who that was but got distracted by the look of the violin. It's shiny look was something to look at.

What Nick didn't know is there was someone coming up the stairs. the mysterious figure came up and saw a door open. Who ever he or she was, walked to the door and saw Nick holding the violin. "You've found this room haven't you?" Nick looked up and it was the lady. Nick quickly went into a panic. "I didn't mean to stumble into this room. The door was open and-" "You don't need to apologize." Laura interrupted.

She walked in and took a look at the dresser. She took a look over at Nick and saw him with the violin still in his hand. "I see you have my husband's instrument." Nick took a look at the classical instrument and looked back at her. "So that your husband on the Mirror?" Laura turned to the mirror and sighed. "My husband was always interest in classical instruments. He would play something from time to time." "What did he play?" Nick asked. Laura took a look back at Nick and started to walk to him.

"He played all sorts. He took music from famous composers and even a few in your century." She looked over at the violin in Nicks hand and reached her paws out. Nick gave it and she hugged it. "Did he ever play any Betoveen?" Nick asked. "He did." "May I?" Nick reached his arms out and she gave it back.

Nick put it up to his chin and grabbed the wand (not sure what it's called) and started to play the song. He moved his fingers in different positions, making different sounds to make it pleasing to the ear. He played about half a min. and stopped. "You know the violin?" Laura said in shock.

"When I was young, my mother would teach me how to play. I learned how to play and learned a few songs when my mother was diagnosed. Ever since her passing, the violin was something I had fun playing." "What happen to yours then?" Nick sighed as he set it back up. "When things got rough at my home, it was destroyed and I never had a chance to get another." Nick said as he had thoughts of his mother.

"You know, you remind me of my husband. He never had a lot of stuff, but he always had that type of spark." Nick gotten confuse of her choice of words. "What's my spark?" "The spark is someone who can understand someones pain, but always look on the positive things, the things that makes you happy in life." A smile was put on Nick's face and Laura did a little giggle.

"What are y'all doing up here?" a voice spoke. The two swiveled there heads and saw Alex at the door. "Oh, my father's violin." he walked up to them and looked around the room. Just realizing, he just remembered he needed to tell them. "Hey, dinner is ready. Come down when your ready to eat." and walked out the door. Nick and Laura followed Alex out and down the stairs. they walked into the kitchen and saw the table set up with the things set around.

The three took a seat around the table. Alex started to put food on the plates and took a seat. They soon started to munch. Nick was eating and was enjoying it, maybe a little to much. "Alex, where did you learn to cook?" Nick said as he kept twirling the noodles on the fork. "I learned from the best." and he turned to his mother.

After dinner, Alex was washing dishes and Nick offered to help by drying and placing them in the cabinets. He learned that they place there plates and glasses very strange. After Nick placed the last plate up, he closed the cabinet door and leaned on the counter. He looked over at Alex as he dried his paws with some paper towels.

"You know, I feel like you should tell your mother now." Nick said. As he spoke, he went back and walked to Alex, placing his arm around him. Alex pushed some air through his closed jaw. "Look, she knows already right? So, the hardest part is over." Nick said, rephrasing the words Alex used in the past. (I think, to lazy to go back to check) Alex looked at Nick and smiled. "Alright, let me see my mother." he chuckled.

Alex pecked a kiss on Nick's cheek and walked away. Once he went through the doors, Nick went behind the closed windows and wanted to hear the conversation. Outside of it, Alex sat down with his mother. He started off with nothing suspicious and get along into it.

Pretty soon, they got into something from there past and it started to slip up. They were just finishing talking about her old times. "Oh, during my days were just splendid to me." she told. "I remember when they started making these huge phones and the music started to mix up a bit. Your generation should wish for what we hoped for." Alex smiled, but felt nervous at the same time. "Speaking of old times, I'm wondering how you and father met?"

Laura adjusted herself and cleared her throat. "It's a funny story actually. My friend wanted me to try and go to this theatre. I didn't want to go but eventually convinced me. We showed up and as I was watching it, I was attracted to this one fellow. When he was acting, I couldn't stop staring at him. I didn't know what it was about him, his looks, voice, can't remember, but I enjoyed him the most. After the show, he walked up to me and said if I can hang out with him. He knew that it was strange, 2 strangers going out for a drink, but somehow, we were able to hit it off at a good time."

For the honest truth, Alex actually enjoyed the story. it seemed like it was rushed or to quick, but it calmed his nerves a little. "That's quite interesting actually." Alex said. "I bet it was. What about you?" she asked. Alex looked at her about her question. "what about me?" "Anything new?" Alex inhaled and blew some air out.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you. I am in a relationship." Laura wide eyed her. "Really, who?" Nick decided he wanted to surprise. He grabbed the door handles and slid them open. As he did that, he yelled "Me!" Alex got scared but Laura just took at his direction. "Oh my..." and Alex started to shake. "That's good sweetie." she just said. Alex sighed in relieved and turned his head. He looked over at Nick and he saw him with a smirk, saying I told ya so.

So, that night went pretty smooth. Nick enjoyed the stories she told and the cooking from the chef himself. Alex got worried too much but he survived. (sorry for this wording, to lazy to think of anything else)

Hello people in many other fandoms. (I know you are) Yes, it's still later then Sunday, but it isn't on tuesday. The trip to Alabama was amazing. The food at Lambert's and Acmes, The shopping, I got my self some dolphin earrings! IM HUNGRY FOR QUESTIONS!

Questions:

I'm done of this( ):Uhhhh that is ok if the chapters are in the prologue Judy said that she was dating that bunny that she made online?Did they ever meet yet or not?Also to SHINX():Pls be calm ok you are freaking out at you every single thanks Justin? Can you pls make another story about what you want to do? Sincerly, Pepsi

PS:We in the fanfiction website love you.

For your question, yes they have met. Just was actually using an app to find people to date around her neighborhood. Also, if you and SHINX are going to have a talk, then move it somewhere else. Lastly, glad the people in the fanfiction loves me, but love others too. I just do this for entertaining fans.

Alessia2703(Wattpad):One more question...do you watch Dead of summer its on freeform its really good

No, haven't. I don't watch those shows usually.

-If you have any questions, ask away. It can be about this story, the characters, me, and, why not, ask about my trip if you like.

Others:

So, the trip has rain due to the hurricane season happening. No, it hasn't came yet so don't worry. LET GET TO THE OTHERS PLEASE!

This one, she post about 7 of these things and wrote an apology. only using one, and your forgiven.

1\. SHINX( ):TWO FOR TWO TWO FOR TWO! I LOVE THE FACT THAT THEY ARE SO FLIPPIN ADORABLE AND UHH THERE SMALL KISSES AND HUGS AND FLUFF ARE WHAT GETS ME THROUGH THIS SAD MISERABLE EXISTENCE THAT I CALL MY LIFE THANKS FOR THIS YOU BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL MAN FIND ME IN THE FUTURE * HOWLS MOVING CASTLE REFERENCE* nailed it

with love and admiration,

shinx

2\. sorry my thing didn't post them so I posted them again and now there is like five * looks down bashfully*

It's fine. We all get those mistakes.

Anonymous( ): Why dafaq is nick gay in ur comic, everyone knows hes straight

It didn't prove he was. I see these many headcannons and got me thinging that we don't know what there interest is actually. Plus, it's a fanfiction sweetie. You can do what you want in fanfictions.

-If you want to e featured, type a little review or something silly or crazy. Do something like add this or don't do this, anything. Just ask, and it could be featured.

Well, I only got 2 hours before I leave the rent home. I need to post this and I can think about next chapter. Thanks for enjoying this and sorry for these late delays. Be kind to everyone you meet. bye


	16. Just Another Day

Well, it was the weekend and Nick didn't work that day. He was just laying in bed, sleeping. There was nothing else, but the quiet sounds of sleep. (I feel like adding something like A BOMB EXPLODED ZOOTOPIA AND EVERYONE DIED! THE END! IDK, I'm stupid sometimes.)

For some reason, the sun didn't wake him up this time, which was kind of odd. It could have possibly been the fact that he was facing opposite to the sun. What ever the reason, he laid there, enjoying his sleep. It was soon disrupted by a knock on the door. Nick made a quick adjustment in the bed and went back to sleep. The knock happened again and he put the pillow on his face with a moan. The door was knocked the last time and Nick sat up in an instant. "I'M COMING, HOLD ON!" He yelled a bit. He slid off the side of the bed and stood up. With a scratch on the side of him, he walked to the door and took a look through the peep hole.

Nick's eyes widened a bit. Judy and Alex were out in front of the front door with some coffee and a bag. He guessed that it was some type of biscuits or something else. He quickly ran to his closet and pulled out a plain white t-shirt, due to him feeling insecure about his body. Back to the door he went, unlocking the locks on the doors, and opened it.

Alex stood there with coffee while Judy held the bag. There apparel was casual. Judy had a pink button up with a blue knit cardigan and some blue jeans. Alex had a grey t-shirt with an open green patterned button-up on over with a pair of khakis. Nick could smell the breakfast inside the bag and the aroma of coffee from the cups.

"Well, morning sunshine." Alex said as he chuckled about Nick's look. Nick didn't know how to respond but with a stretch. "what time is it?" Nick yawned. (I literally got triggered to yawn when typing that) Alex took a look on his phone and slipped it back in. "It's about 9:30 and, you were still asleep?" Nick blinked his eyes a couple of times from the sunlight. "I think I'm still am."

Alex took the bag from Judy's hand and set it on the ground and gave the coffee to her. "Hold this." He told Judy. He got in front of Nick and placed his paws on his shoulders. Pretty soon, he started to shake him. "WAKE UP!" He spoke as he shook like he was angry. He stopped and put his face in front of Nick. "You awake now?" Nick laughed a little and removed Alex's paws. "Yea... thanks for making me a bobblehead." he joked.

Alex and Judy walked in with the food they bought. Nick didn't need to worry about his apartment around them because he was able to keep it clean. The only mess that was around was some paper work around the desk, an empty glass with a book, and the messy bed. Alex scooted the few sheets of paper that as on the desk to the side and set down the breakfast items. He took a seat in the rolling chair with Judy and Nick sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alex started to look in the bag and brought out the items. what was there was hash browns, biscuits with butter and different types of jelly, and some french toast sticks with those little packets of syrup you get. He set it up where they can grab what they would like. Afterwards, he started to pass out coffee.

Alex ordered a caramel cappachino with whip cream. Judy ordered a cup of green tea with honey. The reason was she had a cup earlier that morning and if she has more coffee, she'd be to hyper. The drinks was passed around and Nick gotten his. He looked at it and turned to Alex's direction. "I wonder what mine is." Nick said in curiosity.

Alex grab some french sticks and looked back at Nick. "Sorry, you weren't with us. That is a mocha with some milk and dark chocolate syrup." Nick widened his eye and blinked. He opened the little flap and too a sip. it gave a little burn on his tongue, but not to hot to enjoy. He removed the drink from his lips and smacked his mouth a little. He tilted his head with a little hmm to it. "Thanks, there's something I've been meaning to try." He took a hash brown and removed the wrapping, taking a bite out of it.

He wiped his mouth and set down his food. "So, what gave the idea of bringing food over here?" Judy made a noise as she was taking a sip of her tea. She set it down on the cabinet that was placed on the front of the bed. "Glad you said that." she turned to Nick's direction and cleared her throat. "I was told to come back to Bunnyburrow because of the holidays coming up. When I get there, I don't want to be alone so... could you and Alex come with?"

Nick widened his eyes again with his ears down. "Are you serious?" Nick said. Judy sigh as she looked up. "They are not afraid of foxes no more. They have been working side with Gideon." She added. "Isn't that fox that messed with you as kids?" Alex brought up. "Yes," Judy said. "and he doesn't do that no more if your wondering." Alex nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

Nick exhaled through his nose. "What about work?" Nick questioned. "I actually checked what to do when holidays come by." Alex said. Nick and Judy turned to him for the attention. "What he does is he actually have us go do "business trips" during the holidays." he said, adding the quotation by bending his little fingers.

nick still felt edgy about the situation. "What about family?" He said. "What about them?" Judy said. "Are they against relationships like Alex and I?" and Judy froze there. "There quite fine in the situation. If they just get offended by anyone, they find ways to offend them back." She said as she took a bite of her biscuit.

Alex got up and moved between Nick and Judy. He wrapped his arms around Nick and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Please Nick, I always wanted to go to the country side?" and Nick looked at him surprise. "You sure? Your a person who don't seem so into the country." and Alex leaned back, acting like he was offended. He got into a normal pose while still staring. "I may not be into there agricultural science they do, though I would like to try to learn the banjo, I want to go because I heard many things about the scenery." and he turned to Judy. "He is right though. Bunnyburrow has some amazing spots to look a-" "Especially in the fall." Alex interrupted.

Alex folded his ears down and gave some type of sad eyes at Nick. "Please..." he said in a sad tone. Nick sighed and looked up. "If you want me to go, I guess I should." he said in a teenage like tone. Alex stretched his arms out and hugged him "Thank you." He said as he looked at him. He pecked a little kiss. After releasing, Nick looked scared. Alex turned to where he was looking and, not surprising, Judy. She was sat there, mouth wide open with a smile. "You got to stop doing that." Nick brought up.

After the talk, they finished there breakfast with small talk about many things like the technology around and how work was doing. Once the trash was cleaned up, the three split up to do some errands. Til then, the trip to Bunnyburrow shall wait.

Hi you amazing fans. First off, the idea of going to Bunnyburrow shall being later on during thanksgiving. I plan a little nother series. I know, so many sections with parts in it. I'm trying to break that but til then, I am making one later on. Also, this was a little filler due to me. I couldn't think of anything. I'll try next week. Speaking of moving on, I NEED QUESTIONS!

Questions:

Alessia2703(wattpad):1, So...are u sure there wont be any like smut in here? Like how about a quick make out scene. Sorry I'm really shy to ask this

Yes, I'm sure there wont be no smut. Now a make out scene, probably. I will say this to keep you calm, I will have cuddling included soon.

2\. Another question I know hehe what if Nick and Alex get in a fight like a bad one?

GIRL, REALLY!? That's not a bad idea. Though, it would probably included later on. You are tempting me to rush this.

I'm done of this( ):Ok,in fact Justin,we need to have a talk with ,is there a possibility that the bunny Judy is dating will show up at any chapters in the future?Sincerly,Pepsi

PS:Uhhh are you planning to do a WlideHopps fanfiction?

Now, I don't plan it but I could have like one little scene where there together and they see him, sure why not. The- wait, hold on... You spelled that wrong. It's fine, mistakes are make from time to time. A WildeHopps fanfiction, sorry but mostly no. The reason is that there are so many out there right now, I just wonder how fans will ever find my story. Now, I might. Not sure because I still have other story ideas but I will put a vote on the last about 8 chapters to see what story to type up next.

If you have any questions, ask away. If can relate to the story, characters, me, I even thought of adding any OCs from the fans I thought of. (I consider it around the holiday one)

Others:

Now, school is just a boring place to be, but it can also be fun. The teachers are fun around, but the work, UUULLLGGGHHH! I just don't want to do. MOVING ON!

SHINX( ): I'm done of this I am truly sorry for my mistakes. I did not intend to offend you. I, if you have not noticed, am a very excitable person. I will try to be more controlled if that is what you wish.

thank you,

Shinx

Oh, you added parenthesis, thanks. Now, don't feel sorry. I understand your excitement through my sister. She is a huge fan girl about yaoi. Don't control yourself, just make sure it doesn't kill you.

Oh Justin, actually I am a guy HAHA that's funny I surprisingly get that alot though.

0-o Well then... You single? JK I can't do long distance relationships well. I can tell by the your name.

If you have a review or a little comment, type it down now! It could be featured, you never know.

Well, that's all for this chapter. Thank you if you enjoyed it, even though it's a little filler. For wattpad, give me a vote and maybe add it to a reading list if you like, or don't, meh. , if your new, add this to your follower or favorite's list, or not, I don't care. I love my fans in any way and remember, be kind to everyone you meet. bye.


	17. A Double Date?

So, a regular day has happened in the last chapter. Nothing special has happened but just a day enjoying some breakfast. This time, the day will be different as some type of incident happens. Lets see.

Nick was out doing a little shopping with Alex. It wasn't a date though. It was just a regular day where they enjoy being friends from the term boyfriend. (Yea, that line was stupid. Keeping it though) Where they were shopping today is Clawmart. (I know, so cringe worthy) Though they don't buy a lot when they are in these stores, it's always fun to go scavenging through the 24/7 hour store. What they don't understand is that halloween stuff came out about 2 weeks into September.

They were currently shopping in the Halloween section. Nick was looking around in awe at all of the candy that surrounded them. He excitedly glanced at all of the chocolate and knew what to do. He grabbed an armful of bags, containing the many sweets in each one, and dumps it in the bag. Alex looks down at all the candy Nick put in the basket and gave him a glare.

"Why do we need all of this candy?" Alex picked up a bag, looks at it, and back at Nick. "I think your exaggerating a bit." Alex said as he dropped the bag in the grocery cart. "You like chocolate too." "Yea, but what would I do with all of this? It would take me til next halloween to finish this." Nick gave his thinking face again. "What about kids?" and Alex scoffed at that thought. "Even with kids and I eating this, it would still be no good in about February."

Nick gave a sigh and started to put back the many bags he dumped in the cart and putting them back on the shelves. Though with hesitation, Alex picked up one and started to think. "Though, one bag wouldn't hurt. Right?" he question as he looked at Nick. "It depends on the price." and Alex gave a glare. "What?" and Alex still stood there with that face. "I just dumped it in there for a joke you don't need to be in a moody additude." Nick said as he walked up to him and place his paw under his chin.

Alex gave a scoff again, but with a smile. "Stop, you'll attract attention." he said as he brushed his paw off. They were looking for the price, but as a shock, it wasen't up there. They looked down the ailes, wondering if anyone would have happen to know. They went and met this tiger for a first.

Alex tapped his arm and he turned for his attention. "Excuse me, do you know the price of this?" The tiger opened his mouth, about to say something but closed it. "Wait, I think my friend knows. Zac, you around?" he yelled. Alex got a suspicious look when he said the name. After that, a tiger came around the corner. For the surprising truth, it turned out to be Zac himself.

He walked up to him and looked. "Hey, you nee-" and he got caught off by noticing Alex standing there. "Alex, is that you?" He said as he pointed. Alex just stood there in silence. "This is a pleasent surprise." Alex spoke as he stayed in the position he was in. Zac looked behind him and saw Nick looking at the halloween products. "Nick!" He yelled. Nick turned and wide eyed.

"Zac," he said in a nervous tone. "Where have you been?" Zac walked up to Nick and leaned on his arm on the dice of the shelves. "Well, after that concert, things actually went smooth for me later on." Nick tilted his head and looked behind him. He saw Alex talking to that tiger back there. "I'm guessing that is your other half?" Zac turned around and turned back.

Your actually right. His name is John, a sweet guy to be with. Speaking of relationships, how are you and Alex? Did you finally asked him?" Nick did nothing but blushed. Zac saw him blush and gave a smirk. "Look at you, getting along with an old friend of mine." Nick never felt more embarrassed in front of Alex's chilled ex. "For the honest truth, I was expecting you to have Alex ignore me if y'all saw me ever again." "What, no, I wouldn't do that." and Zac gave a smirky look at Nick. "You sure?" "Well, if I told him that, we wouldn't be together and you would beat me like a bruised fruit."

Zac laughed at his little description and Alex walked over with John. "Zac," Alex said as he walked over to him and Nick. "Is he yours that I heard of?" Zac blew some air out as he tilt his head back. "Well, lets just say we are like you and Nick here." he spoke as he walked and hugged John.

"You know what, I feel like we need to do a little catch up." and Nick got a little confused. "Catch up, what do you mean?" "I mean that we should get together and like to know what has happened ever since that night." Everyone thought that was a good idea. Well, Nick kind of thought it was. "Do you mean like a double date?" he questioned. Zac did a little thought and opened his mouth, only closing it. "Like, it is, but it isn't." and Nick just looked baffled. "Wait, it's like one, except it isn't all that fancy. Am I making sense?" He questioned. Nick just shrugged and Zac turned to Alex. "Well, I think we could enjoy some time to get together. I would like to hear how you two got together." and Zac chuckled.

So, they have planned there get together at the pizza restaurant Nick and Alex ate last time. They all went home to get ready for this "Not Really a Double Date" date. (Not sure what I just typed)

Hey you, yes you with eyes that are being used to read this. Thank you for reading. This wasn't much than usual but the next chapter will be relating to this one. I remember a question about bringing back Zac and BAM, I did. Now, BRING ME THE QUESTIONS AND I SHALL SLAY THEM!

Questions:

{this one is the same person, Alessia2703, but a different name}

XxCastlesintheskyxX(wattpad): Is it weird that I absolutely hate it when people ship nick with feminine Oc but when they ship him with a male oc I like it?

Am I a weirdo?...

No, you're not. We all have our opinions on these stories. Plus, I don't like Nick X Female OC, but I like Junick.

I'm done of this:( )Oh,that is ok ,regarding Judy?Can you make a fanfiction about Judy and her life during this fanfiction,or,is she jealous of Nick and Alex secretly?Also,about SHINX,I am also sorry for ,great as always!Sincerly,Dr Pepper.

About just Judy, Hmm... I can't make any promises, but I'll try. Also, SHE IS NOT JEALOUS OF NICK AND ALEX, GEESH! I with I could tell you why, but I can't. It would spoil the whole situation I have plan.

If you have a question, ask away. If can be about the characters, story, or even me if you want. Also, if you want a chance to have an OC in the story, message me privately and I'll see if I will include that OC.

Now, I usually say something here, but I got nothing. MOVING ON!

SHINX(Wattpad):THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I think that it is funny the little parts where Judy is surprised when they kiss and OOH it's ADORABLE also question WILL THEY EVER MOVE IN TOGETHER? I think that would be adorable like Ooh late night movie night and snuggling on the couch adorable ADORABLE!

Wait, move in toge- boy, you better slow down! They haven't gotten that far into there relationship. If they did that without my plans of this story, they'll change my whole plot line and cause a black hole and will suck me away!

CyberWolf SgtJay(Wattpad): HEYA! Ok sorry if I haven't reviewed before. But I am LOVING this. and if you're wondering, I am gay myself. and like Yaoi very much.

YAS! THANK GOD FOR GAYS! If this world didn't have any, this world wouldn't be very entertaining. Glad your enjoying this story.

If you have a comment, review, something to say, anything, then type it down. You may have a chance of having it popped up.

So, thank you for reading my chapter. I was thinking of starting the votes early for the next story. If you would like to start the votes a bit early, say, don't spray it though, and I will put suggestions on to vote. Again, thanks for reading and remember to be kind to everyone. Bye.


	18. Not So Double Date

o, after a surprise meet with Zac and his new lover, they moved on into the tech. center. This was there favorite place to be at in the whole store. They loved to explore the technology like the laptops and the many types of phones with all types of games and movies you may or may not have heard.

At the moment, they were looking at the CDs. They explored the CD and saw some type of halloween one. Nick picked it up and turned it to Alex. "I don't get why they make these. If you want to hear a halloween song, why not look it up online?" Alex took the CD from his hand and placed it back to its spot. "Some people may not have internet?" Nick puffed some air through his lips with him rolling his eyes. "In this town, everyone has access." Alex gave an eh noise to his response.

They continue to look around he area and gave Nick a thought. "You know Alex?" Alex turned into his direction. "I have wonder what would have happened if I've never met you?" "What do you mean?" "Well, ever since my issue of Judy months passed, I have felt down. Things were rough until I finally met you. You just seemed like another me. With that in mind, I think that Zac went through the same with John."

Alex stood there, thinking of what he said. "You just never think negative don't you?" "Hey, someone has to look on the positive side. Like you, you always make me positive." He spoke as he walked over to Alex. He grabbed his arm and pulled him in. "Woah" Alex went as he went into his arms. Nick grabbed his cheeks and squished them around. "You are to adorable." Alex didn't think it was going that direction. "You said not to kiss in public, so I did that." Nick whispered.

They continue with the looking and finished up there bit of fun by purchasing the items they want to have. After that moment, they went on into the car with their stuff in the back seat.

The drive was a bit of a while but they made it to Nick's apartment. Nick got out and went to the back of the car to gather his things. "Make sure you look nice tonight." Nick turned to Alex as he said his reminder. "why, it isn't an actual double date." "Well, wear some type of polo or something with, khaki pants. Don't wear a hoodie." Alex said as he turned and pointed at him. Nick gave a little snicker at his seriousness. "I say this a lot, but your always so cute from everything that you do." Alex started to blush and his seriousness went away.

"Somebody's embarrassed-" "Just look nice tonight." Alex interrupted. Nick leaned in towards Alex and peck a little kiss on his nose. "I'll make sure of that." he said with a smile. After grabbing his things, he went on into his apartment to get ready for the night.

Later...

Nick was looking in the mirror while listening to his music. he dance to some type of EDM, with a mix of future house and drum and bass. The beat plays at beats of 4 and 8 count notes. While dancing to the music, he grabbed his cologne and gave a couple of squirts on his shirt. After putting the cap back on his bottle of fragrance, he turned off the radio that was playing on his phone and moved into the small kitchen that was beside the bathroom.

He opened up the fridge and took out a can of juice, blended together of many vegetables and fruits. Though with many not wanting to try, Nick likes the benefits of getting some type of nutrients through a sweet taste of fruit. Sometimes, he calls it the mama's little devil, meaning that it tricks many kids to drink it, not knowing that they're getting many good benefits from it.

He opened the can and took a sip, only followed by a knock on the door. He started to walk over, only distracted by the hanging mirror on the wall. He was checking his look to make sure he looked nice. His apparel was a simple white tee with a yellow button-up. He had some blue jeans on with a pattern on the back of his pockets.

The door was knocked again and Nick got out of his sidetrack. He walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Alex at the door. Nick opened it and saw Alex standing there in front of him. Alex wore a white polo with a silver chain around his neck. His leggings were a pair of jeans like Nick, only without the design. They looked at each other and Nick took a sip. "You drink those?"

Nick looked at the can and back at Alex. "Yea, is something wrong with that?" "No, it's just not a drink I would be buying when I see it." Nick took a look at the time on his phone and noticed that it was about 10 mins. before the plan to leave.

"It's still pretty early." "Yea, I was thinking of getting a headstart due to with these types of nights, it will get crowded quickly." Nick wiggled his finger at Alex as he gave an aaahhh noise. "You like to get ahead don't you?" Nick said in a slight seductive tone, walking close up to Alex. Nick put his paw on Alex's cheek and Alex got suspicious. "Your not going to grab my cheeks again are you?" he questioned. Nick said nothing as he leaned in and gave a kiss. He released after a couple of seconds of lips connecting. "I guess not." Nick said to his question from earlier.

Time went on as they went in the vehicle and drove through the many blocks that were around. They went by with things and went better then it usually in the busy city. They soon went on To Papa's Polar Pizzeria and found a parking space. Luckily, it didn't take long with the many vehicles around. They soon enter the restaurant and found a table for Nick, Alex, and Zac with his new boyfriend.

To be continued... (Not much of a cliff hanger but, meh)

Hi you readers. I know this is short then usual, but I try. Right now, it's 0016 hours (12:16 AM) in the morning on a Sunday. Not a good time to finish usually when you have church in the morning. So, the next chapter will relate to this. Also, I got an interest in Loonatics Unleashed. Specifically, a certain ship for that matter. I thought of shipping the, don't hate me, the Roadrunner and the coyote from loony toons. Now, I couldn't find a shipping until I discovered the cartoon. I thought of shipping Tech and Rev from the show and it's SO ADORABLE! Until I watch the series, I can't be thinking of a story. Now, I NEED QUESTIONS TO FILL MY ANSWERS WITH!

Questions:

 **XxCastleintheskyxX** (Wattpad): **When Nick and Alex get further into their relationship like waaayy later will they adopt kids?**

Now, I put thought to this and that is a no for this one. The sequel I plan to continue this, it's a most definite yes in my book. Though, I haven't worked out the idea so no more relating to that.

If you have any other questions, ask and they might be answered. It could be about the story, characters, or even relating to me. Also, I am accepting any OCs. If you want yours featured, message me privatly and I will see what I can do.

The reason this is short is that I am in the High School Band and I have to compete in a week so, that's the reason. Sore, but I NEED TO KEEP GOING!

Other:

 **MrZombieKitten** ( ):

 **It's pretty grate.**

 **Also plz don't make it into a JudyxNick.**

 **Like you said, there is too many.**

 **Plus I kinda don't like Hopps.**

 **I mean I like the ship JudyxNick, but I just don't like Hopps in general. I think of Nick as the main Character.**

 **Also I am so glad there will not be any smut, because when he's in an m/m relationship I like it when nick is the bottom. He seems really cute in this story but Alex is younger.**

 **Anyways keep up the good work!**

0-o Alright, TMI. Though, age doesn't matter, it's size... of how much love they have for each other.(Oh, I made myself cringe)

 **SHINX** ( ) **:I'm gonna tell my boyfriend about this yaoi I think that he's going to love it I LOVE THE AWKWARD ZAC AND HIS BOY CONFRONTATION IT WAS HILARIOUS AND IOOOOH I LOVE THIS STORY VERY GOOD JOB and the not double date double date it's hilarious**

Thanks and your getting out of hand everytime. I swear, I feel like I need to call the hospital when you get over excited.

If you have any coment, review, or something, type it and it may be featured.

So, thank you for reading the chapter for this week. Add to your favorites or follow it if your Fanfiction. If your Wattpad, then put it in your library, give this a vote, and maybe on a reading list. Or not, I don't care. Be kind to everyone. Bye.


	19. Guy's Night Out

_-Before I begin, I have a plan in the development on how the story will go through. For this story, I plan to end it in January. I know, sad, tears, destruction, etc. On the bottom, I have a poll for my next story. If you look at it after you read the chapter or skip it to see, there are no Zootopia related ones. I'm not done with Zootopia, but I want my story relating to something else. I hope you understand and more information about the poll is below-_

Nick and Alex sat at the table they were assigned and waitered for drinks. After they were given drinks, they told to hold on for a couple of others. After a little while of wait and small talk, the two tigers came through the doors. Zac had on a long sleeve v-neck, colored with an olive green, with a pair of khakis. His new love, John, wore a black long sleeve polo. The two noticed Nick and Alex sitting at a table.

They took a walk over there and started to sit. John slid in the chair with Alex following. Alex looked and said a hey while Nick gave a wave, taking a sip of his drink. "Hey, did y'all order yet?" Zac asked. "Nah," Nick respond. "We waited til you two came." and Alex looked at Nick confused. "You waited?" "Actually, I was going to order until Alex forced me to wait." John gave a little chuckle.

Everyone turned to John and started to feel embarrassed. Alex put his arm behind him and rubbed his back. "You don't have to be shy, there good people." he said as he tried to calm him. "Sorry," John spoke up. "not usually a person to get to know others." Nick tilted his head, feeling like he understands something similar. "Anxiety?" "Exactly. I can talk to people who I have been around for a least a few weeks or even days, but it takes time to know someone new like you two."

Alex tilted his head as he took a sip of his drink. "Speaking of knowing, how did you two get together?" Zac cleared his throat and adjusted himself. "For the honest truth, we've actually known for each other ever since the auditions for Gazelle. When was that, three years ago?" Zac said as he turn to John. "Maybe four?" John answered as a question. "Anyway, I was waiting in the audition room and I remember seeing him nervous. Let me tell you, when he got nervous, he would be shaking like the inside of a washer." Laughter happened around the table.

"I know, a nervous wreck. So, while I was in fear of performing in front of Gazelle, he actually came over and was wondering if I was having a panic attack or something." Nick got intrigued with the story. "How did you calm him down?" Alex said, leaning on the table on the arm. "Well," Zac continued. "What I did was I put my paw on his shoulder. I remember seeing his face in fear and told him how nervous I was. For the honest truth, I was just like him, I just never really showed it."

Zac continued to tell how they met and moved through on how they went through the auditions. After the time that took days, felt like weeks they say, they both gotten calls saying that they were in. Time with them learning shows and dances for music videos were rough, but with the two together, they actually pulled through and became really good friends.

"So, that's how y'all met." alex said. "When did y'all started to go out?" he added. "well-" "Excuse me." a voice spoke. They all turned to the voice and it was the wolf, same one Nick and Alex had before. "Oh, sorry." Zac said. "How long were you standing there?" "It wasn't long actually. Are y'all ready to order?" Alex turned to them. "How do y'all feel with plain cheese?" John said a sure with John saying it's alright. "I don't mind." Nick said. "I could just eat anything for the honest truth." Alex turned back to him and spoke the order. "Two cheese pizzas then." "Alright. Do you two have drinks?" and Zac gave a quick swift look at the table and back. "I guess not." "Well, what would you like?"

"Two teas, right?" he said turning. John gave a nod and Zac turned back. "Tea it is." "That's wonderful. I'll be back to serve." He went on his way to give the order and they got back in there conversation. "Now, how did we start being together? Did it start with you telling me a secret to a family?" John inhaled with his mouth and gave this think look, staring in the sky with his mouth in an unsure look.

"I think that's what it was." John brought up. "Was that a year ago?" They both sat there thinking. "Anyway, he had issues and I helped him through. After a few months of his family knowing, I actually asked him." "Well how did you respond?" Nick added. Zac gave a little chuckle with John starting to blush. "When I first asked him, I thought he was going to explode." Zac responded as he turned to John. John was red as the tomato sauce they served.

"I was quite excited when he asked." John mention as he grabbed Zac's paw on the table. "I never thought that I would be with a best friend." John turned to Zac and they looked at each other. What they didn't know is that the wolf came back with there drinks. "Here are your drinks." he said as he set them. Zac and John quickly pulled there hands away and under the table. "Aw, you two together?" the wolf said. They turned to each other and looked back at him. Zac said a yes and the wolf acted like a fan girl a bit. "That's nice. I'll go see if y'all's pizza is ready." He walked away and the four just looked at each other.

So, the night went on with them having conversations and enjoying the pizza. The night ended with the four going the there vehicles with waves of goodbyes and went on there was to there designated areas. Alex pulled in front of Nick's apartment and he put the car in park. Nick took a look at the time and wide eyed. "No wonder why, I'm tired. It's almost 11:30." Nick said as he turned to phone to Alex. Alex widen his eyes too with a couple of blinks. "Well, I guess we should be getting our rest. Work is tomorrow."

They both turned to each other and gave a couple of kisses. "Good night." Nick said. "Night." Alex responded. Nick went into his apartment closed the door behind him, locking it for the night. He just slipped his shoes off and slipped into bed, plugging his phone into his wire and setting it to the alarm. He sat it down and instantly fell asleep.

Hi readersssss... so, yes I plan to end this soon in the upcoming months. But, I am not kicking my Zootopia ideas away in the rear, pun was intended. I just have the ideas swimming in my head, bothering me to start. Though, I tried to do many stories before and it fell like a game of Jenga because I became bankrupt on Monopoly. IDK what I'm saying, but I hope you understand that I like to try other stories.

No questions were asked, well for one fan that I have to explain a scene of the story. If you have any questions, ask away. It can relate to the story, characters, or even me. Also, I am open to accept any OCs. If you want yours featured, ask me through a private message and see if I can feature your own character. I NEED STORIES FOR THE SERIES I PLAN IN NOVEMBER.

Other:

so, I am surprised that I finished this way earlier then I thought of. Though, I edited through the extra days through the process of ME COMPETING IN HIGH SCHOOL BAND! Though, we competed and we got all 1's, scoring an overall 89.4. (that means we did well) Now, LETS MARCH INTO SOMETHING ELSE!

SHINX( ):I GOT YOU BRO! I GOT YOU BRO! GETTING OVER EXCITED IS MY JAM! IS LIKE MY PEANUT BUTTER IS LIKE MY... * falls over unconscious*

*pokes* He'll be fine. He doesn't want to die before this story is over, right?

XxCastlesintheskyxX(Wattpad): You know its weird that I have a song that fits these two perfectly

All we have is love Sabrina carpenter

Hmm... I should try it.

If you have a review, comment, or something, put down and it could be featured.

Now, though I ain't starting a new story yet, I want to go ahead and do a poll for the next story. I will just give out my ideas and let you vote. How I will let you vote is what my sister did on her story. I will give a little description of each idea, but I will tell the issue that I have for it right now. For every chapter that I upload gives you one vote to put on the poll. I plan to do it as long as two or three months and I hope many of you will vote for something new.

Descriptions:

Tech X Rev fanfiction: I plan to to a fanfiction of shipping the coyote and the roadrunner from the cartoon Loonatics Unleashed. Though, I haven't watched the series enough for much info. to type the story.

Bojack Horseman X Mr. Peanutbutter fanfiction: I plan to make a story from the Netflix series BoJack Horseman. It's really interesting to watch, but I haven't watch much of it for enough info.

A Garble x Fizzle fanfiction: this one is relating to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This one is a story where I ship two dragons from the show. I really have no issue for this one.

Starfox X Falco fanfiction: This one is from the video game series Starfox. It's going to ship the fox and the bird from the gaming series. The issues I have for this is I know only a little of the genre and I haven't thought of a story line.

So, make sure you give a vote in the comments, message, anything like that. I want all of you to vote because I have when there are not many.

So, thank you for reading my chapter. Glad this one is pretty long, minus the extra things added to it. Now, I ride home from the competition and now I shall pass out on the couch due to me only getting 6 hours of sleep because of a late football game and a full day of competition. *yawn* be kind to everyonej w rggrfdsssssssssssfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff *wakes up* AAAHHH! Sorry, bye.


	20. A Call For Close Calls

**It was a good night For Nick and Alex meeting another couple. Though with the days getting a bit colder, the holidays were coming and the animals of Zootropolis loves to get into the holidays. The horror movies roll in, making plans, and especially doing a festival. With the ZPD, they have to do something related to that.**

 **With the officers, they are talking in the room, having multiple conversations of many things happened through the world or through there lives. Nick and Judy were at there usual desk having a chat. Nick took a look over where Alex was and gotten distracted. He was talking to his group and he looked under the table to pick up something he dropped. Alex stayed and turned to Nick and took a quick look around the room. He blew a kiss to Nick and Nick grabbed the invisible kiss, pretending to shove it in his heart. "Nick." Judy said. Nick was got sidetracked again.**

 **"Geez, can't savour your meal." she joked. Nick started to blush. "I can't help it, he is just my endless buffet." and Judy got disgusted from his response. "Did you really need to describe that?" she said as she slapped him on the arm. "Well, don't try and describe food." Nick said with a smirk.**

 **Bogo soon walked in with a few files in his hooves and stood at his little podium. "Alright, settle down. Today we got a few things to handle." Bogo spoke as he tapped the podium with the files. "As many of you know, this year's fall festival is going to come into town." conversations started about the things they have plan. "For all of you, your going to be assigned to some type of job. Some will work in stands, helping with equipment with music and other sorts, etc. If crime happens, you have permission to drop what your doing and stop it."**

 **"So, a box of antiques dropped to stop a robbery, sounds fun." Nick said. the room filled with laughter. "Yes Nick, if you were carrying boxes. Your actually assigned to help with any announcements and other things. I have a feeling your humour can blend quite nice." Bogo said with a little smirk. Nick's eyes widened as he heard what he was assigned. So, things were assigned to everyone in the room. After the jobs that has been assigned, they all left and went to finish what ever business they have.**

 **Time went on by and Nick walking by the front section. As he walked by, he saw Alex at the front of the desk with Benjamin. Nick didn't know whether or not Alex and Benjamin were friends, but he walked up to them. "Alex." Nick said as he walked up to the two. Alex turned to Nick and gave a smile. "Hey Nick." "Nick, how you doing?" Benjamin joined in. "I'm doing alright. I see you two are friends now." Alex and Ben looked at each other and back at Nick.**

 **"Yea, we actually started just a couple of weeks ago when I had to get something from him." Alex spoke up. "What did I have to get?" Alex turned to Ben. "I think it was some type of file for a lab result." Alex gave a shrug into can't remembering. "Anyway, after I came down to get something, we started to talk and had some conversations about what we like and what we did growing up."**

 **"Alright. What are you doing up here?" Nick questioned. "Well, I gotten a package." Alex pat the box that was set in front of him. "What put you up here Nick?" He asked the same. "I just saw and got curious." Alex looked at Nick in confusion. Then, he thinks he knew what he was talking about. "No, I wasn't hunting." "Well, I was." Nick placed his arm on the counter and grabbed Alex's paw. Alex wide eyed as he looked. They didn't need to worry about Ben because he just has another visitor up to his desk.**

 **"Really, moving up I see." Nick said, surprised. "Well, our hands are behind a box." Nick let go and stuck it in his paw in the pocket of his uniform. There was a little silence as Alex grabbed his package. "Want to walk with me?" Nick took out his phone and stuck it back in. "Yea, I have some time to kill." Nick started walking with Alex while he carried the package under his arm.**

 **"So, I'd bet it be fun to be some type of announcer." Nick scoffed as a smile rolled on his face. "Well, with humour like mine, it works quite well. What does he mean by humour?" Alex looked at him with a little kick in his turn. "Really? You act like you never been to the fall festival. With the announcer, he is suppose to put humour or something silly from time to time." "Well, what do I need to say?" Alex started to think. "Well, you need to joke like on the prizes. 'Everyone gets a trophy in the race. When I was young, there was only a 1st place. It wasn't even a good one, it was actually a pat on the back." (sorry if that wasn't good, I really can't think of any) Nick gave a little laugh at his example.**

 **"I like that." Nick complimented. "Thanks. Just make sure with your type of humour, things can be a pretty good thing with the festival." They soon entered his office and he placed his package down. He grabbed the scissors and cut the tape, having him opening and wide eyed. "What did you get?" Alex stuffed his face in the box and pulled it out. He turned around and saw him with a zombie mask. "AAAHHH, so scary." Nick exaggerated. Alex took it off and put it on his desk. "Guessing that is your halloween costume?" "Yea, I though a simple zombie would do. Have you thought of your costume yet?" Nick walked up to his desk and lean onto it. "I never really put that much thought into it."**

 **"Maybe you should be one. Be like one of those couple thing." Alex walked up to him and leaned against him. "Why, you dress up nicely already." Nick wrapped his arm around Alex and tugged him close. They looked at each other and gave a little smooch. What they didn't realize was that Bogo was walking by. He gave a look at them and walked away, only realizing he needed a second look. Nick and Alex saw him walked by and instantly let go of each other.**

 **When Bogo took his second look, he had a confused look on his face. "Were you two just..." Nick and Alex looked at each other and turned back to him. "No, not at all." Nick said. Bogo pointed at them with the same look on his face. "Wait," He said. Nick and Alex got a little nervous. "Alex, did you finish that report?" Bogo brought up, still pointing. Alex froze for a second and went back into his senses. "Oh, right, the report." Alex went looking over at his desk and grabbed a few sheets of paper, held together with a paper clip. "Here you go." Bogo took it and put it in the stack he was currently carrying. "Alright, carry on."**

 **Bogo gave a quick look after looking at the papers stacked and continued on. Alex took his paws and put them over his eyes, having them pull his bottom eye flaps down, looking up. "That was a close one." Nick mention. "I'll get out of your hare before any more close-calls happens." Nick patted Alex's shoulder and walked out the door. He peeked back in, mouthing the words,"I love you." Alex gave a smile and stuck his tongue out. Nick scoffed with a smirk and walked away.**

 **Hello fans. First off, I know it's late. Second, I know it's shorter then the last. Third, It was because of an issue. The reason was I left my tablet over at my grandmothers Friday and I wasn't able to finish this up. So, the next chapter will be related to this, but I am not typing "Part 2" in the titles because I bet that was getting annoying. For it being late, I had no school Monday or Tuesday and I didn't have any Wi-Fi at my home so... please forgive. Now, I FEEL BUBBLY FOR A QUESTION, OR A FEW!**

 **XxcastlesintheskyxX(Wattpad):Will they sleep together? Not like THAT, but like regular sleep?**

 **Well, they are getting stronger in there relationship so, it might come in the future.**

 **ArceusAngel(Wattpad):Any sex of nick and hes friend? :3**

 **Umm, no. I don't plan to add any scene of that inside the story. Even if they did, I would of written it down.**

 **If you have any questions, ask away. It can relate to the characters, the story, or even me if you like. Also, accepting some OCs. If you like your character to be featured in the story, message me privately, and we'll see what we could do.**

 **So, a fan asked me about her story. It's interesting, but the cover didn't look right for a reader to be attracted. So, I asked her to change it. For that, I made a cover for her instead. If you want to read her story, her name is XxCastlesintheskyxX and the story is named "There's Different Kinds of Love" It's a bit rush, but I like the concept. It's only on Wattpad though. If you like a cover art from me, I would like for you to at least involve the artist of the original picture and me as the editor of the cover art. LET'S CONTINUE!**

 **SHINX( ):* GASP* UGH WHAT HAPPENED? DID I PASS OU... WAIT A SECOND YOU ARE ENDING THE STORY IN JANUARY... JANUARY! THAT'S THE WORST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER YOU SHOULD JUST CONTINUE FOREVER(I'm lying I totally understand thanks for continuing the story that far)**

 **Really, my birthday is in January too. Sorry for the awful gift though. If you vote for the choices I have below though, you can keep reading the stories I type.**

 **If you have anything to say, a review or even a thought, type it and it could be featured.**

 **Now, for the votes. No one has really voted yet, so I asked a friend to start off. She is a friend of mine and she is writing a Yuri right now relating to Attack on Titans if you like to read. Please vote for the one that your interested in. From the start of poll to right now is the number of times you can vote. If you haven't started yet, you have 2 votes you can put it on. It can be different or on the same one.**

 **Tech X Rev-1**

 **BoJack X Peanutbutter-0**

 **garble X Fizzle-0**

 **Starrfox X Falco-0**

 **So, thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry for the late one but I will get the next one on time, probably. If your Wattpad, give it a vote and maybe add it to a list of yours. If , then follow and/or favorite this story and if you like, follow and/or favorite me. Or not, I am not forcing, but the votes, I AM BEGGING! PLEASE VOTE! So, thanks again for being patient, probably. Be kind to one another. Bye.**


	21. Unexpected Times

The day continued on with nothing else interesting. Well... except for almost being caught. Pretty soon, a new day was born and it was going to be interesting.

Nik was at the coffee shop, again. He stood in the line as he looked through the many choices they have to choose from. Suddenly, BOO! Nick jumped from the scare and turned around, seeing it was Alex. Nick smacked his arm for a little revenge. "Why do you have to scare me?" "Cause it's fun." Alex gave a smile and Nick turned around, playfully being angry.

Alex hugged Nick from behind and laid his head on his shoulder. Nick smiled and lightly shoved his head off of his shoulder. "Stop, you'll attract attention." He said with a chuckle. "Fine, but more scares may come your way." Alex said as he poked his other shoulder. Nick looked to the direction he was poked at and turned the other way. He saw Alex cut in front of him. "Hey..." Nick grabbed his collar and pulled him beside him. They both looked at each other and laughed.

Pretty soon, they grabbed their drinks and some food and went on their way to the, soon to be, fall festival. the distance was pretty short and it took no time to get there. Once they arrived, they entered in the meeting room and saw Judy with a couple of others in there. they met up in a pair immediatly. "Hey." Judy spoke first and noticed that they went for coffee. "Did you get me one?" They looked at each other and looked back at her. "No..." and Judy gave a shocked look. "We got you a biscuit at least." Alex brought up, digging in the bag and grabbing a wrapped baked good with a little packet of jelly. After given to, Judy started to unwrap it and laid it on the table, opening the biscuit, and applied the jelly condiment on the food.

The morning went on by with conversations. Pretty soon, the officers were assigned to their jobs. Nick was given a microphone with a little box attached to it. How it worked: he would click the button to turn it on and speak, having the speakers all around the town hear what he says. When he isn't reported anywhere, he is suppose to come back into the room to say some announcements.

For Alex, he was involved in the helping of setting up the games and other things involved with being an assistant, for anything that goes wrong, like a game booth has a gear stuck or a leg on a table broke. What Judy has, is she is helping with the stage and other things. though she lived in the country, she knows many things on how to fix things. (don't ask why I added that)

Some more time went on with work on the festival. Once things were settled, it finally started and the animals of Zootopia rolled in. It wasn't even 10 mins., and it was already half way full. With the giant crowds, Nick was able to crack jokes from the many events they give. (present the jokes)

Bean bag contest-"Hey, drop it like it hot!"

cake walk-"Geez, so much cake, it'll give you a bigger cake by just eating all of it."

Inflatable houses-"You kids are so lucky. When I was a kid, the only thing I jumped on was my bed. I was rewarded with a paddling."

Dancing-"Ladies, if I danced in front of y'all, you would understand that I was a rejected back-up dancer."

Potato sack race- "Hop, hop like your a second cousin of a jumping bean!"

Pie eating contest- "Alright, give me 5 mins. alone with all these pies, and you don't have to worry about wasting food."

(Please forgive me is the jokes weren't that funny)

The animals were having a good time. Another event was happening and it was something the little kids do everytime, a little drawing contest on the side walk. The kids would grab chalk and they would draw something that is a little fun to do.

The event started and Nick went a look around, seeing the chalk placed on the pavement. "Alright, I see plenty of artists here. Heck they even draw better at me." Some laughs were given i the background. Nick walked around to see many things like a family drawn out, something sport related, or some type of t.v. show they like to look at. "You parents, I think you stole these kids. They are being Leanardo Da vinci, Danatelo, Artist everywhere." Some of the adults gave some laughs.

Pretty soon, the timer stopped and the kids threw their chalk behind them, due to it being a tradition to do it when it buzzed. What Nick did made the kids look surprised. He put on a suit with a fake beard, a monacle, a top-hat, and a cane. He started to walk around, looking at the chalk residue on the side walk. As he done it, he kept stroking his beard repeatedly. Some kids gave chuckles and Nick turned to there direction. They stopped showing there entertainment and Nick started with the beard thing again. The kids laughed because of how silly he was.

When it was time, he walked up to the stand and had the kids follow him to the stage. He went up to the mic and gave a senior impression. "Well, we got some artist here, I promise you that. When I draw, I usually don't finish. I go to sleep when I only draw an eye. Not even a very good one." The crowd laughed a little.

He kept talking and he heard a voice screaming 'Help!'. Nick turned to the voice and saw a woman pointing one direction. He turned and saw someone running away with a purse. Immediately, Nick jumped off the stage and chased after the thief. They jumped over obstacles, Nick avoided many things knocked down by the criminal, and the RUNNING! Oh, so much running!

The chase went on for quite a while until the criminal was finally cought in a dead end. The criminal was soon arrested and put up in the police car. For Nick, he went back to finish up. Once he came back on the stage, he dusted off some dust from his suit and cleared his throat. "Sorry for the incident."Nick continued in the voice he had previous. "He acts like my grandkid so much." Laughter filled up the room.

The fall festival soon end and the town went back to there usual business. Things were quite a shock that day and some thought the crime were possible part of the show. What ever they thing, the day ended pretty good.

Hello you lovely readers. So, when I look back at my story, I am surprise of what I wrote down. With that, it makes me think of the future of the story. Also, I discarded an idea of having Nick and Judy go to a school and lecturing about being a cop but, with this a part 2, I couldn't fit it anywhere in the story. QUESTIONS PLEASE!

canadians Rock( ):Is Nick going to fall back in love with Judy yes or no?

For the millionth time, no! I made this story for it to relate Nick being in love with a male fox. There are to many Junnick stories out there and I wanted to be different.

If you have any questions, ask away. If can relate to the story, characters, or even me if you like. Ask about my day, what am I doing right now in school, how I plan to control the ear- uhh- this story. Also, I am accepting any OCs from anyone. If you want your character featured, message me privately and we can discuss how we can include your character. I will include my email too if you want to message me: 123457 (just highlight, copy, and paste. so easy)

So... things are just swimmingly. I want to include a pun but that would be- JUST KEEP SWIMMING SWIMMING SWIMMING SWIMMING! Now I have. CONTINUING!

Anonymous Reader( ): You can tell you were really enthusiastic about this chapter... you know, because of all the bold font.

For the people on Wattpad may not get this. I copy my text on here and I paste it on the document maker on . From that, I accidently set it on bold letters and it happened like that. I know, very strange.

If you have anything to say, write it down. If can be a review, a comment, or something. If you type it down, it could be featured.

Alright, now for the votes right now. I asked another friend of mine to vote for my next and she has added a few to some on the poll. Now, I will be adding some details in parentheses to give some type of update on how I feel on the idea of the story. Plus, I am thinking of adding more choices into the mix to make it more of a decision.

Tech X rev-2 (I still haven't watch much of Loonatics Unleashed, but I have read some fanfictions and I got some ideas of how the story will go through)

Bojack X Mr. Peanutbutter-0 (I haven't been watching the series on this either and I haven't been putting much thought due to the lack of votes)

Garble X Fizzle-5 (With this one, I have to think of another idea of the story because my previous one is to simple. I need to think of another approach for this type of story)

Starfox X Falco-0 (The only thing I can say about this ship is my friend who gave some extra votes isn't for this ship)

Remember people: From the start of the poll on the chapter to right now is the number of times you can vote. For every new chapter that pops up in the future gives you another option to vote on. Right now, you haven't voted for any stories yet, then you have up to 3 times to vote. It can be on the same story or you can vote on multiple ones.

So, thank you for reading my chapter this week. Now sure how the future will hold up for me, but I am trying my best. For the honest truth, even with me typing bad grammer, my sister, notsophanci, tries to read my stories and she can't read it because of my grammer, I am surprised many of you people like to read on. Even with the prologue being to quick, you continue on. Be kind to everyone. Bye.


	22. A Plan For Halloween

It was closer and closer every day. It crawled up and it'll bite you. It was halloween to just sum it up for you. With this holiday in Zootropolis, the animals load there homes up with bowls of candy and find ways to scare the little ones to stay up late at night.

For Nick, he doesn't really need to get that much candy. There are quite a few little ones that lives around the area, but not so much where you need a giant bowl of candy to give out. For the strange part, the kids would actually come early at his door in there costume, saying there "trick or treat" thing. Well, the kids were actually right about tricking Nick for some candy.

When the city gets involve with a holiday, they get into it. They have streets decorated with the theme, people having props on there front entrances, schools, and many others. One place that is decorated was actually the ZPD Station. The doors had skeletons attached. When you walk in, you would see pumpkins, ghosts, and other horror related things hanged on the ceiling. the walls would have a few things, like a clear plastic painted with some red, to make it look like blood was splat on the wall. Or even having the front counter containing a little witch that dances when you click a button.

"Hey Nick." A voice filled Nick's ears and he turned to the noise. It was Benjamin's kind-hearted self. "Ben, what you've been doing?" Nick walked over to Ben as the conversation continued. "Well, I had to help around with all the decorations and other sorts. Not only that, but they have me give out candy when any kids come in." Ben grabbed the bowl from the lower side of the counter and placed it on the higher row. "You want a piece?" He said, holding his laughter? Nick figured where this is going.

He went to the bowl and dug his paw in. Once he pulled a piece out, surprisingly, nothing happened. He just looked at the bowl and up at Ben. "what?" Ben said, having his laughter fade a bit. Suddenly, someone jumped from the back of the counter with a zombie mask. Nick immediately react with him about to bolt away. The someone that scared him was Alex.

Him and Ben both laugh at there little joke they planned. After the incident, Nick walked quickly behind the counter up to Alex. With a reason, smacked him a couple of times for his actions. "Your lucky I didn't have a heart attack!" Alex still laughed at his little attempt. "I warned you." Alex spoked. having his amusement continued to show. Nick rolled his eyes and started to walk away, with Alex following.

"So, have you figured out your costume?" Nick looked at him, with a bit of anger still on his face. "Well, I thought of dressing up as a regular vampire." Alex gave the "that's nice" look, meaning it was in interesting thought, but switched to a "can't unsee what I saw" look, which means his eyes widened a bit and inhaled. "Wait, there's different versions of vampires." "Yea, I went with the regular cape and teeth look." He turned to Alex and imitated a "somewhat" Dracula. "I want to suck your blood." Nick let out in front of Alex, having the Dracula voice like a teenage daughter. Alex laughed at his attempt and shoved his face away and walked ahead.

Nick caught up from the few steps Alex took and continued the conversation. "I know he didn't sound that sassy." Alex added from Nick's attempt to be the king of vampires. Nick gave some thought and immediately did a slouch. He repeated the same line, only having him sound dull like a robot trying to have feelings. "Stop, your making it worse." Alex flared out, with his arms hitting his side.

The day continued on with work and other sorts. With the holiday, it even involves spooky related things like a robber wore a ghost costume or something like that. Later on, time flew to lunch and Nick invited Judy to join him and Alex. For the reason to have a plan for the halloween night. Where did they go for lunch, a local town to get some pizza. They soon went in Alex's car and drove off.

The drive was quiet for a couple of mins. Pretty soon, Nick cleared his throat and broke the silence. "So, any ideas for halloween night?" Judy looked up from looking on her phone and pulled herself up to see Nick and Alex. "Well, there is this haunted house we could go to." Alex brought up. They both look at him and had mix emotions about that. Well, Nick did at least. "You sure we should go?"

Alex looked at him while the main focus is still on the road. "I know your not into horror like that." Nick sigh with his fingers in his eyes. "Things just scare me so easily, especially in places like that." Alex turned back to the road and licked his chops. "We don't have to go if you don-" "No, we can go if you want." Alex just looked at Nick with a cringe and back at the road back and forth. "You sure about that?" Nick looked up at him and gave a confuse look. "Yea. I mean, sure I'll act like you need to hold my hand but, I can fight through. I'm an adult."

Judy snickered about Nick. "What?" Nick turned to Judy immediately. "You sure that sounds right, being an adult?" "I'm grown. I can do things." Judy falls backwards with her paws behind her head. "sure, an adult who gotten into collecting toys." Nick rolled his eyes and turned back around.

later on, they grabbed there pizza and went back to the ZPD, where they go in the break room and sat down to eat there pizza. After there lunch finished, things continued on with work and other sorts. Until then, the time of halloween will come soon.

Hi there. This chapter is way shorter then usual, I know. I couldn't think of anything to add for this week so, this turned out to be kind of a filler chapter. Also, yes, I started a week before halloween. Due to this, I am really asking for any OCs to add in the story. If you want one or possibly more in the story, contact me through private messaging on Wattpad or . If not, then you can email me at 123457 . So, CONTINUE ON WITH OTHER THINGS!

Skullio822( ): Hey, can Nick get into a bad injury and when he is at the hospital, Alex shows him how muchs he cares for him? Ps. Love the story so far.

Thanks for loving my story. A hospital incident, wow. You want things to get a bit deep. Well, I do have a plan in the future where it will get somewhat dark, but it wouldn't involve Alex. For someone getting in the hospital, I might have to put some thought into that. Sure, a good idea to use, but I wouldn't know how to include it with the short time I have from now to January.

XxCastleintheskyxX(Wattpad): Ok two questions bruh is it okay if I call you bro? FIRST who is your favorite character from zootopia? And will something bad happen to Nick and Alex?

Before I answer, you asked 3 questions. For the first one, sure, but I'm not that much into saying bro or things like that. You are making it a Regular Show thing. Favorite character, I'd choose either Nick or Benjamin. they're just to adorable to look at when I see them. Will something bad happen to Nick and Alex, well, I can't spoil anything and you should know that. Sure, I can say some things to the fans, but I don't want to spoil the story line.

If you have a question, ask away. It can relate to the characters, the story, or even about me if you like. Heck, you can question the poll below or something.

So, I kind of like halloween, but only for the horror related things. What I really love it when November and December comes. November, because of the delicious food and the beautiful scenery of the sky, trees, leaves, and many other thins that happen around nature. December, because I love all the little specials that plays on the t.v. and how my family gets together and enjoy some moments. And I will be honest, I kind of like it when we have presents on Christmas day. Alright, CONTINUE ON!

SHINX( ):O Em GOODNESS next chapter you should include cheese puns also cuddling LOTS OF CUDDLING... CUDDLING

Cheese puns, I bet that be gooda. I know, that was cheesy, but I might as well give a few slices of puns. Wait, cuddling, slow down. that isn't til November. Not saying when, but it'll happen.

If you have anything to say, go ahead and type it down. It can be a review, comment, or anything else that you can think of. Heck, try and make me laugh if you could.

Now, for the poll. Let me be a bit more specific on the poll. If you just put one of the options down on the poll, then I'm going to assume that you want all your choices on that one poll. If you just want one vote, please do. Also, I've decided to add more decisions onto the poll. I feel like with more options, more people will vote for something.

Tech X rev-2

BoJack X Mr. Peanutbutter-0

Garble X Fizzle-5

Starfox X Falco-2

Remember, from the start of the poll to now is the number of times you can vote. If you haven't voted yet, you have up to 4 times to vote. It can be on the same poll or it can be on two or more choices.

Now, for the new ideas. For these ones, I'll explain what I've done with the ones above at the start, involving it's ship and it's issue.

Rachet X Male OC-I had a idea where I took the playable character from the "Rachet and Clank" video game franchise and have him find another one of his kind. (He is the last of his kind if you wondering) The issues I have with this is I haven't seen the movie, I played only a little at a young age, and I keep forgetting what species he is.

Tiago X Male OC-Now, this is an idea where I take one of characters from the Blue Sky's animated movie, "Rio" and ship him, Tiago, with a male OC. For this, the story goes by having Tiago get neighbors and have him get to know this new bird his age that is beside him. (It takes place with him at an older age) For the honest truth, I really have no issue with this story. I have seen both movies and been interested in the fandom back when it all started.

Ice bear or Grizz X Panda-This, I take two of the bears from the Cartoon Network's t.v. show, "We Bare Bears: and I ship two of the three. (In the show, I see them as the bears who found each other and called each other brothers as in a pack) The issue is that I haven't thought of a story line for this one and I can't decide on the ship. (If you want to vote this one, you need to choose one or the other)

These are just a few more to add to the story. Now, you can't change any votes. Once you vote, you can't change. But if you want to add to these, you can.


	23. It Begins

_-Okay, so... There are some news. My tablet broke. Due to that, I have to type this story on my phone. Yea, such a struggle. Hopefully, I can find an attatchable keyboard for my phone or get a new tablet with keys soon. So, apologize for any late chapters or any errors below. Anyway, continue-_

It was finally here, the holiday of Halloween. It was a time where you can be scary and cute at the same time. For this moment, its going to be interesting the three.

For Nick, he is sleeping late? He had a late shift last night and didn't get home until 3 in the morning. Once he got home From the late shift, he just slid off his uniform and fell asleep in his white t-shirt and his boxers.

He was soon awoken from the sunlight when he flopped to the other side of his bed. After being attacked, he rubbed his eyes and kicked the covers off of the bed. It didn't fall on the floor, but it piled on the bottom of the bed.

Nick rocked himself in a sitting up position and say on the edge of the bed. After a few mins of trying to adjust the tiredness, he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He reached For those reusable cylinder for coffee grounds and opened it.

He reached for the can of coffee grounds. What was the flavor, pumpkin spice. Nick loved the pumpkin flavor stuff when the holidays roll in. After dumping the grounds and pushing a few buttons, the coffee machine started to dispense.

As it produce, Nick closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep a bit. Soon, the door was knocked. Nick turned towards the door with a bit of a glare.

Forcing his tired body, he walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. What he saw, shocked him immediately. He saw Alex lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.

Nick flung open the door and rushed to the corpse. He flopped the body, where he saw his motionless face. There was a wound, looked like from a stabbing.

Nick was about to be in tears. Before he could yell for help, Alex reached his arms out and screamed at Nick. For Nick's reaction, he crawled backwards onto the outside wall. Alex then started to laugh, having Nick realize it was a joke.

"THAT WASNT FUNNY!!!" Nick yelled, kicking Alex's side. Alex continued tough as he held his side from being kicked by a foot. Nick imediatly stood up and stormed into his apartment, only to turn back with his arms behind his head.

"I wasn't the only person who planned this." Alex brought up. He pointed to his right and Judy stepped out of the corner, laughing. It caused Alex to laugh even harder.

"I can't believe y'all would do this." Nick rushed back in, and slamming the door instead. Alex and Judy walked in and saw Nick had his face in his palms, with his arms leaned over the counter. He lifted his face up with his fingers pulling the bottom of his eyelids.

Nick looked over to his coffee maker and saw his coffee spilled onto the floor. "CRAP!!!" He ran into the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and smacked it down on the counter, following down to the ground to where it leaked. After cleaning the liquid, he tilted his head in the bathroom and put it in the hamper.

"Mmm, coffee. Could I have a cup?" Nick pulled himself out with a glare at Alex. "Yea, I think it would go through you though." Nick responded as he pointed at his fake wound. "I mean, where did you even get something like that? Is it painted?" Nick continued with a question, repeating the process he did earlier.

"Actually, its some type of attatchment. I put some type of sticky stuff to attach it to my body. It came with paint and instructions on how to make it look like a wound." Alex answered.

"We saw it by a bucket of fake blood and we had the idea of doing this prank." Judy added. Nick looked at them and had a little "why" look. "Since your wondering, she asked me to help pick a costume for tonight." Alex responded. Nick did one of those "ahh" moments.

"Well, you better clean up that pool of blood out there before someone freaks out." Nick brought up as he clicked to dispense button. Alex's eyes widened and turned to the door, only looking back at Nick. "Can I borrow a towel or two?" Nick rolled his eyes with a smirk and went in the bathroom, grabbing a couple of towels from the dirty hamper. "If that dyes these towels, it's my tail." Nick said in his regular tone. Alex picked up the used towels and went out there to clean up the blood.

So, time went on with the day being pretty lazy. It was even a. It was strange having the kids come during the day. Sure, some did it on other days, but doing it in the day? Maybe to not get them scared from any horror theme costumes.

It was soon close to dark and the three were at Judy's apartment. It was such a little apartment to live in. Nick and Alex stood out her door with there costumes on. Alex had that fake cut on his side with the zombie mask on and other arrangments. Nick had some fake attachable teeth with the Dracula costume.

Judy was taking forever to get her costume. Nick leaned up against the wall and looked over at Alex. "What's taking so long?" Nick said. "What is her costume anyway?" Alex looked at him and pulled up his mask. "She said she wanted it to be a surprise for you.

Nick have a sigh and put his paw and laid his face on it. "I just want to get this over with." Alex stepped closer to Nick and looked over at him. "We didn't have to do this you know." "I didn't want to do this in the first place but, it makes you happy. And if you like to see me scared, that makes you twisted." Alex chuckled at his honesty. "But I do it because I love you and it makes me happy when your happy." Alex have have a smirk. "Didn't seem like you did this morning."

Nick jumped off the wall and turn towards him. "That was a cruel joke to pull." he said as he point at him. "I promise I won't do that much of a scare anymore." "Sure, you'll go for a broken arm trick. You'll be thinking that you ain't faking a death." Alex laughed. "You know I love you." Alex wrapped his arm around Nick and Nick turned to his direction. "I love you too." Nick leaned close to Alex and have a little kiss.

Right after that, Judy's door opened. What she wore was quite a surprise. She actually wore a ninja costume. She pulled down the mouth covering to her costume and looked at them. "We ready to go?" They all agreen it was time to leave and they were off.

Hi everyone. So, I thought of just uploading one chapter and post another the next day. The reason is that this is tiring to type in my phone and might as well post there night together on Halloween. Anyway, MEH!!!

There are no questions this time. Of you have any questions, ask away. It can relate to the story, characters, even me of you like.

So, we went out and perform Saturday in my school's marching band. We placed 9th out of 14th. Same place as last year, but higher scoring. So, ):

1\. its me SHINX I made an account HIIIIOOOOOUUUUUU GG GEESGHJCKEKGKRNKFFOCINRNFRNB HERROH

Yay!!!

2\. COME ON! you can do cheddar than that. you totally bleu that one. anD... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHH I AM SO EXCITED FOR NOVEMBER :P

lol. You must want cuddling.

Of you have anything to say, write it down. It can be a review, comment, or something random.

Now the poll. No one voted on any of the new options yet, but that's alright.

Tech X Rev-2

Bojack x Mr. Peanutbutter-0

Garble X Fizzle-5

Starfox X Falco-2

Rachet X Male OC-0

Tiago X Male OC-0

Ice Bear/Griz X Panda-0

Remember: from the time the poll started to right now is the number of times you can vote by the number of chapters. Of you haven't voted yet, you have up to 5 times to vote. It can be on the same option or on many. Though, you have to specify.

So, thank you for reading this chapter. I am going to post there night the next day. That means I need to work on It tonight. Well, fans want it. Be kind to one another. Bye.


	24. It Begins Pt 2

So, the group was ready to get there night on. They gathered up on the car and went on there way. As they drive on by, they saw many little ones going on with trick or treating, Wearing many different costumes. They even carried little plastic buckets, decorated with many different styles and fashions.

After driving through the towns, seeing the many different decorations around homes and other sorts out on the street, they've arrived to there location. The look of the place was a little crowded. Many animals stood in line, waiting for there turn in the options of horror-related events.

Once they found a parking space, they stepped out and Nick never felt as scared as he did. His mind was getting to him, thinking of each place could of been filled with.

Alex took a look at Nick he saw him staring at the many events. "You ready?" Nick looked at Alex and exhaled. "I got my diaper ready." Alex chuckled at his little joke. "You'll be fine." Alex said as he walked up beside Nick. "If you get scared, you can hold my paw." Nick looked down at his paw and back at him. "If I held your paw, you would lose the circulation."

After Nick said that, Judy sneaked up behind him and grabbed the back part of Nick's torso. Nick's reaction had him run forward and turned around, seeing Judy with her paw on her side. "That was just a little scare. How can you react so much?" Nick leaned on the good of the car with him leaning down. "Y'all are going to make me crap myself before we go in." Alex grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "Let's go ahead with our night."

The area was a little crazy. There were some paid to be dressed and be scary for the audience. Nick, for many times, ran away everytime he was scared from these actors. Even from ordering food and drinks, they were even frightened. One example was a vending machine

Nick was going to buy a drink until the front opened up and an otter chased him with a knife. He yelled, "You have messed with the wrong machine." and goes back into the contraption.

They soon got into a line for a haunted maze. Nick stood there, feeling scared like he had never been. Once he heard a woman shriek in the maze, he started to walk away. Luckily, Alex grabbed his cape and dragged him back. "You arn't going anywhere." Nick looked at him with a glare and put his face in his paws.

"I've already been scared enough by the surounding." and someone screamed right behind him. Nick turned to see who it was and it was a female weasel. She held fake guts hanging from her stomach, screaming help. Nick jumped behind Alex. She soon walked away and Alex turned to Nick with laughter.

"I swear, this is like the devil's den." Nick said as he laid his forhead onto Alex's shoulder. "We just need to get through this maze, and we could leave. But, we could do mo-" No thank you." Nick interupted. "I just want to get this done and bolt like Zeus's lightning."

They soon caught up to the beginning of the maze. For it, it's actually a race to see who can reach to the end first. Once the air horn gets squeaked, the teams starts running, solving clues and getting scared along the way. For Nick, he really didn't want to do it. Though, he was dragged, no turning back.

They waited at the start of the maze race and the horn blowed. The teammates ran through and took many directions. For our friends though, they were lucky enough to find a clue.

It relates to sliding pieces together and type in a code. Judy took on the puzzle and was able to quickly answer. They punched in the code in the keyboard and opened a hatch, leading some more mazes. When they entered, the door closed behind them and guessed the pieces were scrambled again.

The maze went on for about a half an hour and they have been scared numerous of times. From someone with a chainsaw, to even "unexpected" animals "stabbed" and dragged away into unauthorized areas. Soon, places were found that lead them closer to the end. They the exit until a chainsaw massacre started to Chase them down the hall.

They bolted down to the end of the hall, avoiding the chaser. Once the end was reached, They were actually the first to get through. There reward was a free picture with a special green screen to add a background to it. After they stood in there poses, a chainsaw ripped through the green screen and all three jumped away as far as they can. From that, the picture was taken, meaning it was part of the plan.

So, the night ended with a surprise twist taking the picture. Nick went through and just gotten stronger, even though he screamed like a girl half the time. For this night, it ended with a good Halloween.

Well, here is another chapter, as promised. I had put much thought on how there experience would of been. November is coming up, which means I'll be able to stuff my face with Turkey and cranberry sauce. Plus, I'd be off of school for a while. Yay. So, I SHALL ): Another great chapter. And I don't want it to get really deep lol. Oh, and when this story is ever finish, are u going to make a story with Judy dating a girl bunny? Just curious.

If you want something like that, there are plenty of those out there, I think. I don't plan it, but it doesn't sound bad. The only problem I have is I am not much for Uiri, or known as girls love. Sure, I can deal with shipping characters like mlp, My Little Pony, for example, but I don't read fanfictions relating to the ship. In the future, it might happen, you never know.

If you have any questions, ask away. It can be about the story, characters, or even me of you like.

So, I have never been through a haunted house before, but I want to so bad. My town used to have a haunted trail, but they stopped doing that. WHY?!?!?

No comments. If you have one like a review or something, write it down.

Votes, they are alright.

Tech X Rev-2

Bojack x Mr. Peanutbutter-0

Garble X Fizzle-5

Starfox X Falco-2

Rachet X Male OC-0

Tiago X Male OC-0

Ice Bear/Griz X Panda-0

Remember, from the start of the poll to right now is the number of times you can vote. Of you haven't voted yet, you have up to 6 times to vote. It can be in the same option, or many others.

So, thank you for reading this. Its short, but it connects from the last chapter so, don't complain. Be kind to everyone and happy Halloween. Bye.


	25. Sweets For a Visit

So, the Halloween holiday ended and nothing really happened for a few weeks. Though, the time For Thanksgiving came up. It was time For more pumpkin related things and stuffing your face with food. Though, for Judy, It was time to go visit her family down at Bunnyburrow. With that, Alex and Nick will to and visit with her family.

For the time right now, Nick was riding in the subway, since he really didn't have any transportation of his own. The ride took about a half an hour, going through Stops and many locations with animals of all sorts getting on and off. He soon finally reached his destination and took off to the stairs as fast as possible. Down at the subway was pretty crowded, that's the likely reason.

After walking down a couple of blocks, he soon arrived at Alex's home. He looked at the door and then check the time on his phone. "Just on time." He told himself. Nick soon jogged up the stairs and have a knock with those handle things on the front of it.

"It's open." a voiced was yelled on the other side. Nick expect it was Alex yelling. He soon walked and took a swift looked around. No one was in his line of sight. "In the kitchen!" Nick heard Alex yelling. Nick started taking the few steps it takes to get into the kitchen. Once he entered though, he saw Judy sitting in one of the chairs with Alex Standing on the other side of the counter. They both had there paws digging the insides of pumpkins.

Nick never thought of seeing them doing something like this. "Y'all better not be carving. Haloween been over for a while." Alex rolled his eyes with a smile and dumped some guts from the orange fruit. "These pumpkins were sent over from Judy's family." Nick looked over at Judy and looked surprise. "I didn't know your family grew pumpkins." Nick spoke at Judy, leaning his arms on the table.

"When holidays roll around, like with thanksgiving, we grow things that related to the holiday. One example is we grow roses." and Nick just gave a glare. "There's place makes this special drink for a wedding. We do good business with them." she responded as she placed some more in the bowl beside her.

"So, what recipes do you plan to make?" Alex flopped the final bit that was in the pumpkin and walked over to the sink. "I got couple to do. Pumpkin bread, pumpkin pie, I even plan to make some seeds in the ov-" "Pumpkin seed?" Nick looked at him with a suspicion. "You never had Pumpkin seeds?" "I didn't even know they were edible." Alex huffed a laugh at his little remark.

"Well, I guess I can work on the seeds while I bake, but you need to scrape the insides." he said as he pushed the pumpkin to Nick. "Fine. Wait, is this all the pumpkins you done?" Alex walked to the fridge. "I actually did about 8 others with Judy." He opened the fridge and showed the inside filled with bowls of Pumpkin meat in the fridge, with him also grabbing a flavored water from the fridge. "I hope you can help me with the recipes." Alex said as he pointed with his drink. Nick sighed as he leaned back. "Alright, I guess I can help."

So, some time went on by with recipes of things relating to, well, pumpkins of course. Sure there were a couple of mistakes, but there was ways to slip around them. Though, Nick had to get smacked for being the one causing the mistakes. Once the final was filled, Alex slid the left of the pile into the oven and started to bake the remaining sweets.

Later...

The three were in the living room, playing the console Alex brought out. What they were playing was Call of Wolfie: advance howlfare. (yes, that was awful, don t hate me) Alex was actually getting a good lead ahead of Nick. He soon spotted Nick with Nick doing the same. Nick started shooting right at Alex, but he dodged by sliding on the ground and was able to stab Nick's playable character, ending the game in the little time it had left.

Nick threw the controller down a little and thrown himself back. "You got to be cheating." he said as he turned to Alex. "I am not, I swear. There is no way I can cheat on a console." Alex answered as he leaned back to Nick's eye level. "You want another round?" Alex turned his head at the t.v. and messed with the controllers. "Nah, I know I'm going to lose again." Nick laid his head down and rest his eyes. "Alright." Alex shut off the console and held his arm down, setting it down like he dunked a basket ball.

Right after that, Alex's phone started to beep. "Time to take the sweets out." Alex said as he rocked himself and stood up. He went straight through the doors of the kitchen and immediately grabbed some oven mitts. The baked goods were taken out and set on the counter to rest. As he removed his oven mitts, Nick and Judy walked in. With nick though, he couldn't focus due to the smell of all the pumpkin related food.

"This smells to good." Alex put out a pie and a couple of tiny loaves of Pumpkin sweets. "Want to try some?" Alex said as he want to the cabinets and drawers. He took a few plates and forks on the side. Nick's eyes widened and looked at the desserts, going back to Alex. "What, I had some extra stuff. Might as well give some for you to try." Alex started to cut the pie and put the slices on plates.

With a little hesitation, Nick reached For a plate and a fork. He scooped a piece of the pie and stiffed it in his mouth. The taste was the pumpkin with some nutmeg and cinnamon, mixed with sugar and other things mixed in the dessert, giving Nick some pleasure. "Are these homemade recipes?" Nick asked with a smile on his face. Alex chuckled a bit by Nick's exitement. "They are actually. Back during world war II actually."

Nick widened his eyes from hearing it being that long ago. "You haven't even tried the bread yet." Nick looked down at the little loaf as Alex mention. He cut a piece of it with his fork and stabbed it down a out half way. Once he took a bite, he slammed the fork down and leaned towards Alex. "You are a king of baking." Alex chuckled as Nick showed his love from eating his baked goods.

"Glad you were able to enjoy it." Alex said and noticed a little something on Nick's lip. "Oh, you missed some off your mouth." Alex leaned in on the side and kissed the little bit of bread stuck off of his face, doing a kiss as he leaned in. "It's fine." Alex said as he smiled at Nick. "Alright, we got a guest here. Don't try and get to the next part of our relationship just yet." Nick mention as he pointed at Judy. Alex looked over T Judy and she just stared.

"I can leave if you like." Judy said with a smirk. Before Alex could of answer, Nick clapped his muzzle down with his paws. "We can do it in the future, you know." Alex smacked his hand on his muzzle and Nick reflexes back. "I wasn't going to say that." Nick smirked at him with his eyes in a slight squint. "Fine, you won't get to try any seeds."

Nick gasped as Alex mentioned seeds. "Oh, come on." Alex turned his back and Nick gave a wimpering sound. "No, you assumed something. That means no seeds." Nick gave a thinking look and got an idea. "But I Thought you loved me?" he said in whimpering tone. "I do, but you assumed." "I'm sowwy. Pwease fowgive me." Nick stood up and hugged Alex from behind. He laid his head on his chin and Alex turned his eyes at him. "Fine, but only because your adorable."

He went to the oven and grabbed a paw with one of his oven mitts. He pulled a pan of seeds out covered with cinnamon. He took it off and grabbing one. He walked over to Nick and grabbed his paw, dropping it in his head. "It's just like sunflower seeds." Nick popped it in his mouth and sucked on the outside, tasting the spice. After that, his instinct was to bite one side of the seed off and fooled around in his mouth to get the inside. After that, he took the shelling from his mouth.

"That's really good." Nick started to walk over to the tray, but Alex grabbed the hat of his hoodie and dragged him back. "We need to save some for the trip now." Alex let go of his hoodie and let Nick to get a few.

So, after an afternoon of things being pumpkin related, the night went out pretty well. Nick got to try things new and had a good afternoon with some others. They soon split up to get there bags packed from there rooms. For the future, well, you'll just have to wait to see what'll happen.

1 part of the special ended.

Hello my lovely readers. So, I am so ready for this little part happening through out the month. I might be even posting more then I might need to. Let me repeat, MIGHT. So, CONTINUE ON SHALL WE?!?!?

XxCastleintheskyxX(Wattpad): Are there gonna be more Nick x Alex romance? And I dont know if I asked but what are you gonna be for Halloween?

Well, as you saw, things might get a little out there then I actually plan. Still, nothing nasty. I know I sound like a donkey, but I like to keep it clean. For Halloween, I actually dressed up as a woman. I had a dress my mom lend with a bra full of socks. (she said I should of tried for a d cup at least) I even gotten a red, curly wig and dangled earrings to change my apperience.

If you have any questions, ask away. If can be about the story, characters, even me if you like. Also, accepting any OCs. If you like your character featured, message me and well discuss.

So, I'm on a band trip right now as I type this. I hope we lose so I don't have to go to anymore. LETS ): OH MY GOSH I FORGOT TO COMMENT *FLIPS TABLE* OKAY SO interesting fact I have never been in a haunted house and I never will

*laughs hysterically* the way you described that, genious!!! Anyway, I have never been to one either, as I probably mentioned before. Though, I wish.

If you have something to say, ask away. It can be a re ire, comment, suggestion, anything. Write it down and it could be featured.

Alright, so the voted. Many of you read every week and I don't get why you don't vote. Alright, If you vote, there will be an award. When I start my next story, I will also write a fanfiction relating to Zootopia. That specific story will be a Timberwolves love story. I've been thinking and wanting to consider. So, if you want, you have to vote.

Votes:

Tech X Rev-2

Bojack x Mr. Peanutbutter-0

Garble X Fizzle-5

Starfox X Falco-2

Rachet X Male OC-0

Tiago X Male OC-0

Ice Bear/Griz X Panda-0

Remember, from the time it started to now is the number of times you can vote. If you haven't voted yet, you have up to 7 times to vote. If can be on the same option or other.


	26. The Road Speaks

The morning rose with the orange-yellow glow in the sky. It was the time where the group of friends have to leave the City of Zootropolis and go to a family event for the holidays. After the last afternoon of baking things, it was time to go bring them over to Bunnyburrow for a family of many. (not sure the exact number of Bunnyburrow. They just keep multiplying)

Where as right now, Nick was actually up. He gotten his clothes, taken a shower, many tasks in the early morning, even making the bed. Nick was ready to get this show on the road. He took a swift check on everything he needs, mumbling of he had everything. "Alright, phone, wire and box, portable charger, toiletries, enough pair of clothes, am I missing something?" Nick looks around and have another check around. He soon realized that he needed his wallet. He took a look at his night stand and saw his wallet sitting there. "Ah." Nick went as he discovered the folded leather.

A push in his back pocket, he zipped up his bag and grabbed the keycard. After some time of looking for anything missing and locking the door, he started his walk down to the front office. It was a little of a distance, but it wasn't that far to get up there. Nick soon arrived and walked up to the front and turned in his key. For some reason, he had to sign some paperwork.

As soon as he filled out most of the information, Alex arrived with Judy at the front of the hotel. Nick didn't notice so Alex had to come in and get his attention. Once Alex gave little kick to his leg, Nick looked up and had one of the biggest smiles on his face. He turned to his direction and gave Alex a hug around the waist, picking him up from the ground.

"You're in a good mood." Alex mentioned as he was put down on the ground. "I'm just glad to see you. This morning was a bit stressful."

*the past*

"WHERE IS MY PHONE?!?!?!?"

"ZIP UP!!!"

"*drops phone* CRAP!!!"

"THIS IS FRUSTRATING!!!"

"*stubs toe* "OOOWWW!!! SON OF A *censored for your protection* !!!"

"*zips case with struggle; looks over at toiletries* AAAHHH!!!"

*present*

Alex tried to imagine how it went. "So, you ready to go?" Alex mentioned as Nick continued to write on his papers. "Just about..." Nick stretched out his words. "Done."

Nick turned to the counter and turned in the papers along with his key card, grabbing the handle on his suitcase by his side. Once it was all finished, he turned his whole body towards Alex. "Let's go." he said, started the distance to the car already with Alex following to his vehicle.

They exit the glass doors and looked at the vehicle, seeing Judy in the back already. "Let me pop the trunk." Alex ran around the car and went into the drivers side. Onced he hopped in, he pulled the lever and the trunk popped open slightly. It was a signal for Nick to go and put his stuff up.

Once he reached the back, Nick lift it all the way up and put his suitcase in. It was surprisingly a good amount of space from having Judy and Alex's bag in there as well. The suitcase was placed in and the trunk was closed.

After Nick placed the suit case down, he walked to the passenger side and entered in himself, placing his backpack in the floor board, and closed the passenger door. "Do we have everything?" Alex looked down at the bag Nick was carrying. "Maybe you have more than enough?"

Nick gave a glare at his attempt of a joke. "Haha, very funny. I actually thought of snacks for this trip." Nick scavenged through the bag and pulled out some pb crackers and a bottle of tea. "But, you are right. I packed more then enough." He sat the food down and drink in the cup holders and rummaged through some more. Soon, he pulled out a device that plays movies for road trips.

Alex and Judy stared at the thing Nick held in his paws. "What movies did you bring?" Nick scavenged through his bag and pulled out some options. "Well, since were "over prepared", we can finally go."

So, they went off to the country side. The traffic at the beginning was psychotic. There was traffic every turn. There was even a crash that happened down the road. There was no harm, but there was an argument between the victims of the crash.

They soon got out of the traffic and went to there way our of the City. For the drive, Well, it takes a little while. For the term while, as in a couple of hours.

*couple of hours passed. Yes, feeling lazy*

The time moved on with a stop or two and enjoying some entertainment through the machine that was brought. Sights were seen and even taken pictures of. But now, they finally arrived down at the farm. Onced parked, they started to get all of there stuff that was everywhere in the car. As they did that, Judy's parents came out.

Judy looked up and had a happy look on her face. She ran up to her parents and gave them a hug. As that happens, Nick looked over, with a little sadness in his expression. It just makes him think of his childhood. The thought just roamed in his head in a quick setting.

"Nick, you alright?" Nick heard a voice to his left and went out to his thoughts. "Yea, I'm fine." and turned down to the trunk. Alex gotten a suspicion, but soon ignored as Nick looked better. There cases were soon out and Judy walked towards them with her parents.

"Nick, this is my mother and father." Nick reached his paw out and shook to the parents. "I've believe we met before, did we?" Judy's father said. "I think so. When the crime happened on the train?" Nick questioned. The father widened his eyes and and started pointing with his other paw. "That's it."

Alex walked up beside Nick to join in on the conversation. Judy turned to her parents with her hands together. "Mom, dad, this is Nick's other." She said as she moved her arm towards Alex. Alex stretched his arm out and Mrs. Hopps shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hopps." He let go of his grip and moved over to Judy's father. To him, he just stood there. His wife had to nudge him on the arm to get him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hopps." again, he didn't say a single word. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get used to you two..." Alex looked at Nick and back at him. "Dating." "Yes." Alex let go of his hand and looked at him. "I mean, I'm not against, it fine by me. Its just..." He just stopped and sighed. "E-excuse me." and soon walked off into a direction. Alex started to feel scared about the thought of him getting worked up. "Is he alright?" Alex asked in a worried tone.

"He's fine. Its just something about the topic affected him in his past." It put Alex to a worry for jim. What ever the reason though, you will have to see in the future.

2 parts of special ended.

Hi everyone. So, yes this is a bit of a cliff hanger. Though, I do plan to upload another chapter much earlier due to this certain part being so long. I could of done more, but this is being done on my phone. UUULLLGGGHHH!!! Hope you understand though. Anyway, LETS CONTINUE!!!

XxCastleintheskyxX(wattpad):Have you ever seen Suicide squad?

No, I have not. Though, I recently seen Deadpool. Yea, SO BEHIND ON MOVIES!!! Also, I swear, of you spoil anything, ILL-*technical difficulties*

If you have any questions, ask away. It can be about the stories, characters, or even me. Also, I am accepting any OCs for this story. If you want your OC to be featured, message me privately and we'll discuss about your character.

So, this weather is getting so cold. I freeze at night. I luv it though, better then the hot side of seasons. The only downside is getting stuffy nose and clogged ears. So, LETS- ACHOO!!! Let's continu- ACHOO!!! GOD BLESS ME!!!

SHINXXNIHS(Fanfiction):O...CLOSE...JUST... UGH *CRAWLS SLOWLY ACROSS THE FLOOR* ...CUUUUUUDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE...please

*screams and grabs a sprayer; sprays* NO!!! You wait like the others. Now, if you be good, you get a cookie. You want a cookie? (did I just literally turn this to a roleplay?)

If you got something to say, they write it down. It can be a review, comment, or something silly if you like. Though, please don't start a RP. This is a story, not a server.

Alright, now the votes. Remeber the Timberwolves love story I mentioned? If you want that, then you have to vote. RESULTS PLEASE!!!

Tech X Rev-2

Bojack x Mr. Peanutbutter-0

Garble X Fizzle-5

Starfox X Falco-5

Rachet X Male OC-0

Tiago X Male OC-0

Ice Bear/Griz X Panda-0

Remember, from the time the poll started to right now is the number of times you can vote. If you haven't voted yet, then you have up to 8 times to vote. It can be all on the same option or it can be on multiple ones.

So, thank you for reading another chapter I have published. From this point on, things might get a little dark. Not so dark, where you wont knock anything over, but dark enough that would be a horror theme if it had scary music. So, be kind to everyone. Bye.


	27. Even Love Hurts

Last time, they left for the trip.

"So, you ready to go?"

They soon got out of the traffic and went to there way our of the City.

"Nick, this is my mother and father."

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get used to you two..."

"Dating."

"I mean, I'm not against, it fine by me. Its just..."

He sighed and walks off.

"He's fine. Its just something about the topic affected him in his past."

Nick and Alex grabbed there bags and went to there room with Mrs. Hopps. When they went in, the room was styled with an old western theme, colored with slight dark brown colors on the wood. For the shocking part, there was only one bed.

Nick just stared at it and turned to Mrs. Hopps. "Is there another bed hidden?" She inhaled and looked over at the corner. "I thought you two slept together?" she questioned. Nick and Alex looked at each other and looked back at her.

She put her paw up to her face with the elbow resting on the other. She followed her movement with a sigh. "I'm not even sure if there's another room with separate beds." She said as she expressed more with her paw.

"It's fine. I mean, we could try sleeping together." Nick said in a little seducive tone. "Nick,-" Alex was cut off with Nick putting his paw on his cheek. "Not in front of her." He said in a lower tone. Nick turned to her and just stood there with a smile. "Oh, I didn't realize- I didn't mean to show that in front of-" Nick stopped talking and cleared his throat.

Mrs. Hopps chuckled at his apology. "It's fine. My husband and I used to get affectionate like that when we were teens." She got into a little gaze and inhaled. "Well, you need to unpack. You can go explore around of you like." she walked out, but peaked her head back in.

"Dinner starts at 6:30. Don't miss out, my kids could eat it all." and walked away. No , waved as she went and turned to Alex, seeing him with a little bit of anger. "Why embarrass is like that?" Alex immediately blurted. Nick just jumped back with a smile on his face. "Sorry, the thought of one bed just made me thi-" and Nick had his mouth clopped closed by Alex. "If I think I know what your talking about..." "No, not that!!! What I meant was we can get closer, but not that way. Not yet at least." (we all know I ain't going to type that scene. I am to good to put that down in this story)

Alex scoffed at his talk and turned his head. Nick grabbed his chin and tilt his head back to his direction. "Alright," Nick continued with a smile. "I promise I'll try not to embarrass you like that again." Alex turned his eyes at him and Nick lift his eyebrows a few times. He conviced Alex to chuckled at his humour.

Nick adjust his paw into the side of Alex's face. He leaned in and kissed. But it wasn't there normal pack kiss, that held it with passion. It soon went from holding to a little make out scene. Though, it wasn't open mouth.

As they kissed, a young bunny walked by, but had to look back. As He looked, he inhaled and Nick noticed the noise. He adjusted his eyes to the doorway and just turned his head to his direction. Alex turned to the direction confused, until he saw the boy at the entrance.

The boy stood there as he started to blush. What his apperance was it was some Jean pants with a white t-shirt and a short-sleeve button up, colored with blue and green, lines divided the colors with yellow. His fur was a grey-ish white mix with a little darkness on his paws and feet.

Nick was the first to speak in the situation. "S-sorry you h-had to see..." then he just froze. He never felt embarrassed like this before. He cleared his throat and slowly let go of Alex. "It's alright." the boy finally speaked. His voice had a little of that high school jock tone, but pushed higher on the pitched scale.

"You must be the guest I've been hearing about. Ones friend to my sister?" the rabbit said as he leaned on one side of the doorway.

"Judy?" "Yea, the first bunny cop." he did a little sarcasm as he waved his paws. He soon looked at the two like he seen them before. "Wait, are you the first fox to join?" and he pointed at Alex. "No, I'm the second. He was the first." Alex pointed at nick and Nick looked at him with eyes widened. "Wow, the first fox to join." the bunny entered with his hands in his pockets. "And appariantly, the first gay cop." Nick leaned down with his paws covering his eyes.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret if you like." Nick stood up and looked at the bunny. "Don't tell kids at school." the bunny raised his arms up with his paws in the air. "You don't have to worry, I understand your situation." Nick looked at him confused.

The bunny looked at his unsureness and snickered. "I'm... interested in guys too." he said as he shrugged his shoulders and walk to the bed, taking a seat. They both turned to him and just stared. "Do they know you are?" Alex questioned. The bunny Just flopped his back side into the bed. "No." he said as a sigh. The bunny sat up and adjusted his legs to a criss-cross position, having his paws held together, resting on his legs.

"The reason is when the topic is told around my parents, my father just walks away to only God knows where." Alex sat on the bed beside him. "I thought he left due to me not into the country life, but when I heard about the topic, it upsets me a bit." Alex put his paw on his shoulder. "What your name?"

The bunny looked right at Alex. "My name's Kyle." "Kyle, I will ask your father of why he acts like this. I know he isn't again-" "How do you know?" he shoved Alex's hand off and looked away. Alex thought of smacking this child, but he understood why. He did a second attempt to putting his paw back on Kyle let him keep it on there. "He said so in front of me."

Kyle turned to his attention, looking like something upset him. "He just needs to explain why he has a change when he, hears this certain topic." Kyle smiled and hugged Alex around his waist, wrapping around him tightly. You can hear him say a muffled thank you and the sound of crying into his sshirt

Alex felt the tears, remembering memories from his past of when he came out to his mother. From the start, there was a reason he really never had a father around. He fought in the war. Though, he was against. Before he left to fight, he argued about it with his mother about the issue.

After he left with the thought, he never returned. He was told that his ship was taken down and sunked to the bottom of the ocean. Though, the bodies were not found, they went by saying he passed. Upset, of course they were. They just hoped that he changed his mind during the fight.

After resting on him for a little bit, He sat up. Alex's shirt was stained with his years and a little from his nose. Kyle sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "You alright" Alex said to him. Kyle responded by shaking his head. "Now, does anyone know that you are?" Kyle wiped his eyes and gave some thought. "No, not really. I never really told anyone that I know, even to the ones who are okay with the whole situation."

They sat there with some silence and Kyle stood up. "Well, I hope you can figure out with I wasted to much of your time." "No! No you didn't." Alex spoke in An instant. "You were fine, you just needed a talk."

"Well, thank you. I'll leave you two to unpack. Laters." he said with a wave of his hand and out the door.

The thought of the discussion roamed through Alex so much. But I wonder what will happen next.

Hi everyone. So, yes this left to another spot of a "not so much" cliffhanger. I tried to publish yesterday, but I fell asleep trying. Anyway, MOVING ON!!!

Skullio822(Fanfiction):Do u think Judy might accidentally kiss Nick in this story?

Yea, that ain't going to happen. Oh wait, She falls onto Nick and somehow, lips connect, due to difference in height. There, done. Not part of the story though!!!

If you have any questions, ask away. If can be about a character, story, or even me if you like. Also, taking any OCs. If you want you're featured, message me and well discuss.

This is shorter, but part of the special. CONTINUE!!!

SHINXXNIHS(Fanfiction):COOKIES I LOVE COOKIES * sits down cross-legged on the floor* It'll be hard but I'll wait (yes this is officially a comment role-play)

Nope! *throws cookie into face and walks away*

If you have anything to say, write it. Is can be a review, opinion, anything.

So, thank you for a shorter then usual chapter. I can't wait to give you a surprise you may have not seen coming. Be kind to everyone. Bye.


	28. I've Never Thought

Nick and Alex grabbed there bags and went to there room with Mrs. Hopps.

"Is there another bed hidden?"

"I thought you two slept together?"

"It's fine. I mean, we could try sleeping together."

"Not in front of her."

"Why embarrass is like that?"

"Alright," Nick continued with a smile. "I promise I'll try not to embarrass you like that again."

As they kissed, a young bunny walked by, but had to look back.

"S-sorry you h-had to see..."

"I'm... interested in guys too."

"What your name?"

"My name's Kyle."

Kyle smiled and hugged Alex around his waist, wrapping around him tightly.

They soon unpacked there stuff and set up all of there belongings in separate sections. Nick was the last one to finish setting belongings. Once he finished, he sat on the bed next to Alex, still looking gloom. "You alright?" Alex looked up at Nick as he heard his question.

"Sorry, It's, just the thing with Kyle earlier." Nick wrapped his arm around Alex to help his worryness. "You just need to be patient. Answers will be answered soon in the future." Alex stood up and walked a little. "I just want to know why He acts like this?"

Nick scooted closer to him and leaned to his face, wrapping his arms around Alex. "I dont understand this situation either, but you just have to be patient to do the right choices." Alex sighed and turned to Nick. "I don't want to!" he said in a whiny voice. Nick laugh at his attempt and hugged him tighter. "Your to silly." and he shook him around. Alex just got whipflashed.

"Say, why don't we go eat somewhere tomorrow." Alex stared at his thought. "What about Judy's family?" "Not dinner, like maybe somewhere for lunch

Maybe even a place I know who serves the best pies. Though, nothing beats your baking." Alex inhaled with cheer filled on his face. "How sweet." Nick grabbed his face and leaned him forward, hissing his forehead.

"Now, since you feel better, lets go ahead and go eat some of there meals." Nick stood up and walked to the door, only turning around to Alex. "You coming?" Alex smirked with a roll in his eyes and started to follow Nick. They went through the hallway and took a turn down the stairs. Surprisingly, they didn't sqeak.

How the first floor was layered was the living room was on the right. A very large room and had a couple of consoles, for a shocker. It leads to a dining room table with 11 chairs. Though, with a family of 8, they keep extras for safe measures. Then it follows to the kitchen on the right and that's was it. To the left of the staircase, it was a a washer and dryer in a little closet.

Nick and Alex continued to the kitchen and saw that Mrs. Hopps was setting up the table. Down there was Kyle and a couple of others. Mrs. Hopps noticed Nick and Alex and smiled. She walked around the table and have them a hug. For a woman her size, she was able to squeeze them pretty good.

Time passed with them in the iving room and seeing the other bundle of siblings come by. There was Judy, Kyle, another female name Sadie, she is a bit punk, but still likes doing the country stuff with her parents. There was Scott, the youngest, and apperiantly, the most aggresive. And lastly was James, the only one who had glasses in the family. He wants to be huge as a musician relating to EDM. Judy, though, she talked about the long drive it took her to get here. She told the stories of how Nick tried the goofy stuff at the put-stops.

*Time flys to the table*

They all sat down and ate. Well, except for there father. Mrs. Hopps explained that he does some work this time at night. Though, it wasn't ever day. He did it for about 2-3 times a week. It was loading crates of stuff to a location to restock anything for a grocery store or maybe things for a resteraunt.

At dinner, they discussed many different topics. For one, Sadie wants to get gauges in her ears. Alex could of tell they been talking all a out it for a while because Mrs. Hopps rolled her eyes. Kyle discussed on how he almost made an A on his test. He kept talking about one question he messed up on. (i kind of know that feeling)

James was thinking of applying for this band camp for his type of music. He had the money, but wasn't sure about it. For Scott though, He didn't talk, due to him getting in trouble at a school, again. He tried to turn his punishment at the table, but it didn't work. For the shocking part, it quite enjoyable to sit with a family. It actually made him a little said.

"May I be excused? I need to use the restroom." Nick brought up. Mrs. Hopps sipped her mouth and looked at Nick. "Go ahead, its just down the hall to your left." Nick stood up and walked to the restroom. Once he entered, he closed the door, locked it, and leaned over the counter.

"Why didn't I have a family like this?" and he started to tear up. His eyes flooded with the depressed childhood memories into the sink. With the life he grew up with, he didn't think that this trip would of brung memories beneath.

(more will be uploaded just Sunday now. No more between the week)

Hi everyone. So, another as a surprise. I just needed to write more, alright? All this information is about 4,000 words I predict so, divide the up into sections why not. Plus, it will keep you entertained as I try and put this all down. So, anywho, LETS CONTINUE!!!

Anonymous Reader(Fanfiction):Why include the "will Judy change her mind?" bit in the summary since you clearly have no intention of breaking up your NickxOC ship and giving us what we want (and what many of us THOUGHT you were going to arc the story back to eventually)?

Truth in advertising.

(people that are in Fanfiction, not Wattpad)

I'm surprise it took you about 30 chapters to ask this. For the honest truth, I've been meaning to remove that question and edit the summary a bit, but I've been lazy. I'm sorry if its a bother and you don't need to read if no longer interested.

If You have any questions, ask away. It can be about the characters, the story, it even me is you like. Also, accepting any OCs. If you want an OC featured, message me, and we'll discuss.

Now, this has been going ways I never thought. I am typing chapters much more frequent. Maybe because of all the views I guess, IDK.

(this came from the Prologue)

Anonymous Reader(Fanfiction):Can't do it

"There" and "Their" mean entirely different things

Not to mention: "They're"

As I said, I've been meaning to do the summary by saying like "this will contain some rushed and some grammar issues." If you read this far, I appreciate it and sorry if it's a bother.

SHINXXNIHS(Fanfiction):YES THAT RABBIT IS MY LIFE AND THAT KISS THOUGH YES YES YES YES YES AND OF COURSE THERE IS ONLY ONE BED

Okay, don't wet yourself. I feel like I need to say the things i hear from my band director like, "I swear, your going to be needing diapers." Though, your just the most hyped fan for this story, thanks.

If you have anything to say, write it down. It can be a review, comment, or even something random if you like. Plus, I would love to see more of my fans who are hyped as him above. Please, show your love!!!

Alright, the votes. I didn't add them to the last but luckily no one voted.

PLEASE VOTE!!!

Tech X Rev-2

Bojack x Mr. Peanutbutter-0

Garble X Fizzle-5

Starfox X Falco-5

Rachet X Male OC-0

Tiago X Male OC-0

Ice Bear/Griz X Panda-0

Remember, from the time the poll started to right now is the number of times you can vote. That means you have up to 10 times to vote. It can be the same option or multiple ones. (if you want the Timberwolves love story, you need to vote)

So, thank you for reading another chapter. I may not be frequent forever so, enjoy it while it lasts. So, be kind to everyone you meet. Bye.


	29. The Harsh Past

-Hi everyone, sorry for no update last Sunday and a late chapter. The reason is there are good news and bad news. The bad news is that my phone broke. Due to that, I have to type this on my spare and it STINKS! The keyboard is so small, I can't even speed through this as I do. Plus, it didn't have my saved draft on here so I have to type it all over! UUULLLGGG! The good news, though, is I will be getting a way better phone this Christmas. It's bigger and easier, so I'll be able to write things much faster. Anyway, continue and I hope you forgive-

The afternoon soon faded and everyone was scattered around the house. For Sadie, she was in her room, picking out her next outfit for tomorrow. In a couple of rooms down hall, James was outside the bathroom door, waiting for is other brother, Scott, to finish up his bath in there. Down the stairs, Kyle was playing the game with Judy in the chair, watching him play. In the kitchen, Alex was helping Mrs. Hopps with the dishes.

Mrs Hopps was washing with Alex drying and placing dishes in the cupboards. He soon finished placing them and grabbed a rag to try his paws. Leaning over the counter, Alex looked over at Mrs. Hopps with her wiping downche counter. "Thank you for helping me with the dishes." She says as she finished wiping the surface. "It's fine, it was no issue." There waaca dead silence from Alex as he stare at the towel in his paws.

"Hey Mrs. Hopps, can I ask a question?" She looked over at him, giving her smile as usual. "You just did." Alex chuckled at her joke, knowing that he was actually serious. "Could you tell me why your husband acted the way he did around Nick and I?" Mrs. Hopps had a change in her expression. Alex as thinking that .ge shouldn't of asked that question. She sigh and leaned to the part of the counter she was at. "How should I put this?" She thought out Lucas she fumble with her hands. "He... had a rough childhood for someone he knew." Alex leaned forward and walked closer, leaning on the side again.

Suddenly, there father clock struck 9. It was time for the kids to go to bed. For Mrs. Hopps, she jumped up and turned to her happy self again. Alex just assumed that she was bipolar. She soon walked into the living room and saw that Nick joined in on watching the game. "Alright, it's time for bed."

Kyle paused the game and looked over at his mother. "Can I play a little longer, please?" Mrs. Hopps rolled her eyes, giving a signal to Alex that they've been through this route before. Kyle saw too and just stood up and clicked the power button. You can hear Kyle step his feet down as he walks to the stairway, doing a run upwards. Judy turns off her phone and slips it in her pocket as she stood up.

Judy walked to her mother and gave a kiss on her cheek. "Night mom." A final mention she spoke and went up the stairs. Nick turned to Alex's direction after watching Judy walk up to he second floor. "You know what I'm going to say." Alex said with him in a sassy stance, arms crossed. "Run outside, alright." lifted a foot and Alex immediately grabbed his collar, pulling him back to see his face. Nick looked over at him and sees him giving a glare.

"I was kidding." Nick said as he tilt his head at Alex. He turned his direction and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Don't stay up to late." and he ran up the stairs. Alex searched for his phone in his robe, but it wasn't in his felt. He then grabbed the pockets and looked inside, checking the shorts he had on, where ever he couldcof placed it. He then remembered that he left it in the kitchen.

Alex turned Mrs. Hopps direction, he can see her looking a bit tired. He could of tell by her droop eyes. "You can go on ahead, I'll turn off the lights. I left my phone anyway." She smiled and started walking. "Thank you" she said and went up the stairs.

As he was the only one down there, he took his word by switching off the lights. He did the living room, to the dining room, and moved into the kitchen. He saw his phone sitting beside the fridge and walked overdo utterly, picking it up by the edges with his fingers. He soon flipped the leaning switches and walked into the dining room.

Suddenly, a creaking noise was made. Alex turn on the light close to him and saw was Mr. Hopps. He stood in a froze position, staring at Alex. "Mr. Hopps, what a surprise." Mr. Hopps didn't move an inch. He stayed still in the same position. He soon movedcintiva standing position, looking upset or possibly something of a guilty feeling, followed by a sigh. "Alex," he spoke with a sad tone. I want to apologize for the way I acted his morning." Alex felt a bit happy inside and was about to speak, but was interrupted. 'I mean, I... let's just say I grew up with someone who suffered through these reasons."

Alex understood and won't ask. "It's alright. I accept your apology." Alex reached for the light, only being stopped by Mr. Hopps. "I can get the light, you can go ahead. I need to get a drink from a fridge anyway." Alex nodded his head and went up the stairs. When he went up, the hallway was a bit creepy. The old look in the dark gave it a horror like setting, which was fine for Alex.

Alex soon walked down into the room that him and Nick were sleeping in. Once he entered, he noticed that Nick was immediately asleep. Alex rolled his eyes and walked touches side with his stuff. He placed down his phone and hanged his robe, giung to the bed afterwards.

The look of Nick was a bit cute. He had his head facing Alex, having his arm under a pillow. Alex soon slid into the covers and woke up Nick a little. "There you are." Nick wrapped his arm around Alex as slid himself in the bed. Alex looked at him in a little shock. "It look you a while." "I ran into Mr. Hopps while finishing the lIghts down stairs." Nick shifted closest him with a smile. "Do you remember our session this morning before we gother caught?" Alex got the idea of where Nick was going. "Yes, I do." Alex placed his paw on the side of his face. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." and nick flopped over to his other side. Alex looked a bit frustrated of what he did.

Apex pulled him back over and stared at him. "Oh," Nick went as he saw the readyness in Alex's eyes. "you want to continue?" Alex placed his paw on him again, only kissing him for the second attempt. For that, Nick had a little shock, but quickly fallen into it.

They did a make out session again, involving heavy breathing and repeats on opening the mouth. They continued for a few minutes until Nick released for some air. As he gasped, Alex started to playfully bite his lip, moving down to his neck. He started to sucking and biting a little with it. It caused Nick to moan a bit, enjoying the experience in his neck. He did a little nibble and moved back up to Nick for more kissing. The moans continued as kissing and sucking on the neck went on.

After about ten minutes of doing there love session, Alex flopped on his back and looked over at Nick, breathing as heavy as him. Nick looked over at him and noticed their both tired. "Well, that was exciting." Nick spoke while he took his breaths. Alex flopped to the other side and Nick schooled closest him, wrapping his arm around him. "Goodnight my love." Nick mention as he kissed Alex on the cheek. "Goodnight." Alex grabbed Nick's arm and wrapped his paw on the back of Nicks. There bodies radiate heat being close for the cold weather, soon falling fast asleep.

Hi everyone who I hope doesn't murder me. This chapter is a little short due to the reasons mention above. I had something typed, but I left a couple of ideas out and put in a couple of others, like that scene with Alex and Nick for example. Plus, I haven't even made a thanksgiving one so, I'll make that as soon as I can and will post it. LET'S ADVANCE!

CanadiansRock(fanfiction): Do you like doing fanfiction? Good job

Thanks. I love it. I could type all my ideas into one place and I like how people are interested to read it.

XxCastleintheskyxX(Wattpad): Is it weird that I dint ship nick and Judy as animals, but ship them as humans?

No, it's not.

If you have any questions, ask away. It can be about the characters, story, or even me if you like. Also, accepting any OCs. If you want an original character of yours be featured, message me privately and we'll see.

So, things have been so screwy for me. I just hope nothing else happens. RIDE ALONG!

SHINXXNIHS(Fanfiction): Aw shucks boo, that makes me feel so happy... (Happiness gone) I FEEL SO BAD FOR NICK! *tears fill the room*

You know what, *grabs you and throws you out to a garden* if you cry that much, you can water my garden.

If you have a review, comment, or something random, write it and it may feature.

For the votes, there has been a jump in the votes. If you want a story you like typed in the future, you must vote. Plus, if you vote, you will get a Timberwolves love story.

Tech X Rev- 2

Starfox X Falco- 6

Garble X Fizzle-14

Bojack X Mr. Peanutbutter-0

Tiago X Male OC-0

Rachet X Male OC-0

Ice Bear/Griz X Panda-0

Remember, from restart of the poll to now is the number of times you can vote. That means you have up to 11 times to vote. It can be on the same option or choose multiple ones.

So, thank you for reading a chapter that is late. Hope you can understand and sure that there's possible mistakes un this and in the future. Remember to be kind to everyone you meet. Bye.


	30. Wait, What?

It was another morning, with the sun barley rising up in the sky. The weather was pretty cool, close to being chilly when being bare to the weather. For Nick, he stayed in the bed, sprawled out everywhere with the covers covering most of him. He soon finally woke up from the deep sleep he was in. Slowly, he sat up on the bed and noticed his fur was a bit messed up. A sore was felt on his neck, giving him an instinct to rub it. He looked at it and saw a dark mark. Surprised a bit, until the memory of last night came back.

Nick covered himself with the covers again and Alex soon entered into the room. "Well, morning sunshine." Alex said in a cheerful mood, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. Alex walked over to side of the bed and sat down, putting up one leg on with the other toughing the floor. He sat his hot mug on the night-stand and adjusted himself to Nick's direction, noticing him rubbing his neck. "Ah, it appeared didn't it?" Nick chuckled as he looked at he hickey on his neck. "You were sucking it like a butterscotch last night." Alex gave him a playful shove his arm with a chuckle. "Oh, come on. I know you enjoyed it." Alex spoke in a little seductive tone, leaning close to Nick's face.

"Alright, before we get lost into each other's eyes, we need to figure out how to cover this up." Alex rolled his eyes at Nick's worried self. "Your fur is pretty thick, it can cover it up. If your still unsure, pat it down with water and you'll be fine." Alex helped as he grabbed his face. Alex pecked a kiss on his nose and stood up, grabbing the cup of joe beside him afterwards. "I suggest you get in the shower. We have a day together and you look like a hobo." and Alex walked out of the room. "Wait." Nick yelled. Alex looked back around with his head hanging in the air. "I love you." Alex scoffed with a smirk on his face. "I love you too ya knucklehead." Nick widen his eyes of Alex's choice of words. Alex chuckled at the adorableness Nick is giving out. Alex soon left out and Nick flopped down on the bed.

After struggling to ignore the tiredness, Nick gathered his clothing and toiletries and went on into the bathroom. The look of the hallway was lot less eary with the light shinning through. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed the door wasn't all the way closed. He could hear some type of electro-pop playing on the other side of the door. With a curious mind, of course Nick was going to look on the other side of the door.

What Nick found was surprising. He stared at Kyle, dancing to his music. He held a hair brush as a microphone to lip-sync the lyrics. He was in some pants, but was shirtless. Kyle's dance came more wild, which involved a full spin. The dance move caused him to Nick was watching. Screaming was the only thing that could of happened, with him throwing the brush in the air, having it hit the carpeting on the ground.

Quickly, Nick closed the door, knowing that Kyle is flushed with embarrassed. "Sorry." Nick yelled through the door, feeling like that's all he could do. After waiting and hearing shuffling noises on the other side of the door, Kyle soon stepped out and looked at Nick, standing still like a manikin at a mall. Kyle opened his mouth, only shutting it. "I saw nothing." Nick spoke. Kyle responded with a nod and walked off into his room.

Nick looked down at the floor, seeing the different patterns of squares on the ground. The walls had colors of a Lima-bean green with a bold blue color mixed together. There sink had a mirror shaped into a dome like figure behind it, being a little taller then Nick.

Nick soon stripped himself from his clothing, feeling the coldness locked in the bathroom. Once entered in the shower, he felt the non-slip pad underneath his feet, giving a bit colder chill through his body. The shower knobs was a bit confusing. There was three different knobs, with the center being the biggest and the other two are smaller.

Finally, he found away to work it. The left was the hot and the right is cold. The center was the different settings for the shower head. For Nick, he loved the beamed setting, which filled each exit way with a stream of water pouring out.

After enjoying the setting for water to come as for about eight minutes, Nick stepped out, feeling the cold air breeze, freezing him cold like a Popsicle. Quickly wrapping himself in a towel and went to his tolieries to brush his fur and his teeth.

Couple of minutes later, he soon stepped out and went into his room, placing his dirty, moist clothing into a plastic bag that he brought. He soon gathered his thing into his pockets and went down stairs to join Alex and the Hopps family. When he whipped around the table, conversations and laughter happened around as Alex helped with Mr. And Mrs. Hopps, bringing breakfast things to the center.

What it contained was biscuits with syrup in a jar, jelly, and butter, hash browns, milk being regular and almond, and some juice, orange. Nick soon called to the table and saw Alex carrying some forks. Nick walked to him and grabbed them. "Let me help a bit." Nick mentioned as he did. Alex smiled as he looked down at their paws shuffling the items one to another. Nick immediately started passing the utensils around and took a seat, as being the last to receive a metal object. "Alright, fork over the biscuits please." Alex give a small giggle to his pun with Mrs Hopps. For the others, they reacted in a variety if ways, but still thought it was pretty good.

A little bit of conversations with plates happened around the dining table, discussing for plans for there day to even strange dreams any of the kids had last night. For that though, it gave Nick the thought of him growing up in a non-family like setting. The thought made him a bit emotional, but fought it back due to being in a small public space. With a glimpse of his eye, he saw Judy looking downward with a smile a little, quiet chuckles from time to time. Nick's curiosity is going on again.

"Say, what you looking at Judy?" Nick mention as he put a piece of hash brown in his mouth. Judy looked up, looking a bit nervous with a bit of redness in her cheeks. "Oh, just... some social media." she said with her hand fanning towards Nick. "It's nothing you really need to worry about." Nick just had thoughts is she is texting anyone or she is looking. If she is texting someone, is it a friend, or maybe a secret relationship? Maybe not from the family, but from friends. These thoughts made Nick sidetrack to much, he had to realize he was getting lost in his head.

 _Time went on..._

After cleaning up with breakfast and a couple of chats, Nick and Alex went out to a park for a walk and a little look around. It was only about a 6 minute walking distance surprisingly. The walk was pretty calm. It was open to nothing but land and other places they plant crops and other sorts. They walked on the side of the road, which connected to the town about 10 minutes down from the park. As they walked, they stayed close with there light to medium types of jackets and other sorts. They held paws with one and they kept there others in the pocket of there pants. It was a surprise that there was no one out on the road. They guessed it was probably relating to the holidays to even something possible of the cold weather.

They soon arrived to the park and it was quite a sight to see. There was a nice walk way, pattern with diamond like shapes layered on top of each other. The pond had a little bridge, leading to the other side of the river or down a way under a little hut. Benches were out and trees were sprawled out into different sections. The colors reflecting off the branches with the fallen leaves scrapped into piles gave it a wonder autumn look. They walked around, looked at the beauty of the park. They even saw a water fountain in the center of the park. There were a few around, which didn't still didn't give out a crowded feel. For Alex, he grabbed Nick and dragged him to the fountain. The water gave a reflection of the sunlight, showing all types of coins and even a few leaves in the water.

Alex grabbed his Velcro wallet and zipped open a part of it. He pulled out a couple of pennies and gave one to Nick, zipping his wallet and putting it back in the back of his pocket after. "Alright, make a wish." Alex closed his eyes and gave some thought in his wish. He soon open his eyelids and flicked the coin with his thumb into the water. He looked over at Nick, looking over at him. "Well, make a wish." Nick chuckled at his excitement as Alex was confused. "Why do I need a wish when it already came true." Nick pulled Alex closer, causing his partner to flush his cheeks with blood. They both looked at each other for a few seconds. They soon both laughed off at Nick's attempt. "Besides me, wish for something else." Nick puffed some air out of his nose and gave a little smirk. "Alright, I guess so." Nick closed his eyes and put some thought into his wish. He soon let his sight revealed and he tossed the penny in the air, watch it make a small splash in the water.

A little silenced was followed at they hugged each other by there sides, looking at the fountain spray water in different directions. Then, things got awkward by having Nick's stomach growl. Alex looked down in shock with Nick the same. "Well, I'm hungry." Nick mentioned the obvious as he put his paw on his stomach. "I'm feeling a little hungry myself. Any suggestions?" Nick looked up, giving some thought. Then, it hit him. "Remember that pie place I mentioned?" Alex rolled his eyes with a sigh. "No, they have actual food too. Pies are just one of there main things. And coffee, now that I need to mention." Nick covered himself with his arms, having Alex's paw clashed together with his paw. "Alright, let's go." Alex said as he pointed his head into a direction.

The walk was a bit of a cold one, having to deal with a bit of cold wind making them freeze. They felt there fingers and ears feel numb. With it only ten minutes, it seemed like a while. They soon made it into the town, contain a more busy like setting. More animals then the park, but a lot less then Zootropolis. They walked down the street with them bundled up together. A couple stared, but looked like they understood, seeing how the weather is. They soon finally found the place Nick was talking about. The name of it was, "A Slice of Sweetness". Pretty interesting name for a place that serves pies and other assortments.

Once they entered, they felt a sweet breeze of heat, feeling it blow on there numb bodies. They looked around the place and sees the pattern of egg shell white and a grassy green. There are photographs of the town on the walls, with a couple of mirrors too. The line wasn't long so Alex and Nick stood in it. At the cash register, they saw a fox, one like them. It was Gideon working the front. After a not so long wait, Alex and Nick walked up to the counter, seeing Gideon in a cheerful mood. "Hi there, we-" then he stopped. "Wait, Nicholas Wilde?" he questioned, pointing at Nick. "Alright, you caught me." Nick spoke up, putting his wrist out like he was being arrested.

"Well, fancy surprise seeing you here. And who is your friend here?" Alex saw Gideon looking at him, feeling his cheeks blush again. "As Judy probably told you, this is my other half, Alex." Alex reached his paw out and Gideon reached his, shaking it with some force. "Well, I don't care who you date. It's all fine by me. And congrats you two for being in a relationship." "Thank you." Alex said in a surprise tone. "Now, what would you like?" Nick and Alex looked on the menu for what they would like.

As they looked, surprisingly, Judy came in through the front door. "Hey Gideon, I got the things-" and Nick and Alex turned to Judy, as she slowed her wording. "You, needed." They stare at each other, making Judy feel embarrassed and a bit nervous. "What are you doing here?" Nick mentioned. "My girl helped me get some things for me." Nick looked over at Gideon as he mentioned that. "Wait, your girl?" Nick said as he turned to Judy.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Hi everyone. So, yes, this is on a early Sunday morning and my upload schedule is a bit strange right now. My phone acted screwy with the chapters I typed so I had to retype some things and do some copy/paste situations. But, it's all good. Anyway, MOVING ON!

XxCastlesintheskyxX(Wattpad): Will Nick tell Alex I love you? Cause I heard that's a big step in a relationship. Trust me I know

As you saw in this chapter, he did say he loved him and that they have a pretty strong relationship.

If you have any questions, ask away. It can be about the story, the characters, or even me if you like. Also, accepting any OCs. If you want your own character featured, message me privately and we'll discuss.

* * *

So, this chapter is a lot longer then usual. What a surprise. NEXT!

TheDragonGuy(Fanfiction): Hm, found this again so will continue voting for Garble X Fizzle. I'm the same person that did before so I guess that would be another 8 then? Can't find who did those other 3 in the reviews anywhere, oh well, more power to them? ;;

It almost feels a bit overpowered to be able to vote every chapter to be honest ;;

I'd keep up more if it weren't for the fact I'm almost never on this website XD But the story is good, which hopefully means if Garble x Fizzle wins that'll also become a good story!

Thanks, glad you enjoying it. And sorry for not featured last chapter. There was to much writing down due to my back-up phone being screwy. Yea, it does seem being over powering. But, I can't do nothing now. It has already been this far so, no turning back now.

If you have anything to say, write it down. it can be a comment, review, something good, bad, anything. If you do, it could be featured.

* * *

Alright, the votes. So, no new ones to tally up. But if you all vote, please do, I will include the TImberwolves story. So, for the votes that are happening right now, there are barley making it on the polls and it's mostly the same people. So, place your votes, and you'll get the story.

Bojack X Mr. Peanutbutter-0

Garble X Fizzle-14

Starfox X Falco-6

Tech X Rev-2

Rachet X Male OC-0

Tiago X MaleOC-0

Ice Bear/Grizz X Panda-0

* * *

So, thank you for reading another chapter of mine. Things will probably get normal and I'll possibly upload another chapter sooner then expected. Be kind to one another. Bye.


	31. The Start of Thankgiving

Nick as in shocked. Judy was in a relationship. He wasn't mad, but he didn't understand why she kept it from them. A couple of animals in the restaurant stared at the discussion happening. "You were in a relationship, and you didn't tell us?" Just just felt embarrassed for herself. "I was scared if I told, you would of been jealous."

Nick looked her, looking like a kid in a store is upset, because she couldn't get a toy. Nick give a slight long sigh, walking close to Judy. "I understand, but we moved on from that, remember?" Just looked up at Nick, seeing some of the sadness went away. "I know it's just... I'd thought you'd still be tripping over the situation." Nick chuckled a little at her worrIed self. "Oh, you bunnys get so emotional." Nick called beside her and wrapped his arm around her, having her walk to the counter where Apex and Gideon is.

Once brought up, Judy went to the other side of the counter, giving a kiss on the cheek to Gideon and turning her direction to Nick and Alex. "Alright, if that is situated, I'd like your orders." Gideon continued in as he smiled.

So, after the situation settled down,time slowly slipped by with conversations on how they got together, whether it as Judy and Gideon or Nick and Alex. They chat over the counter by sitting on the swivel chairs, enjoying some coffee and other treats from the cafe. Many things were discussed from anything around town to even some family history relating to the restaurant.

The food was pretty interesting, especially combining the desserts with some cooked crickets. Nick was the brave one to try it, describing the taste as some type of Fried ice cream. But soon, the afternoon startwd to fade and Judy walked home with the two foxes on her side. After they arrived, everything seemed similar from the night before. The only difference was Mr. Hopps was no there, the meal was different, different looks of clothing, and there was no fun for that night from Nick and Alex.

Though, for the next day, it was the day of thanks. For the morning, it kind of acted normal then usual, except for Nick sprawled out of the bed. He stayed sprawled up close to Alex in the bed, feeling the heat of Both there bodies fading off underneath the sheets. Nick soon opened his eyes and sat up with his arm leaned on the bed. He looked down at Alex, snoozing on the springs bed. It was adorable to see his fur ruffled a bit, showing his body fill with air and breathed out just a slight.

Nick slowly slide down the bed, trying not to wake his other. Somehow, he was successful. As quiet as he can, he walked to the dresser and opened the drawers, gathering the clothing he's wearing for the day. The choice was a red t-shirt with a sweater, colored with red, orange, and yellow leave patterns mixed in into a holiday look. He slipped some khaki pants and looked at himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the sweater around his body. After doing his modeling time confront of the mirror happened, he soon walked out. No one was in the bathroom his time, which didn't stop Nick thinking about the embarrassing moment yesterday. Little time passed getting into the living room and soon found the family down in the kitchen. For the morning, most of everyone, except the parents, was spread everywhere in the living room. Kyle was on the game with James. Scott was sitting at the coffee table, playing with some toy cars and other figurines. Sadie was in a chair, lookIng on her phone. Judy was staring st the boys playing the game.

Nick just walked in and leaned over the edge of the couch, watching the television too. The game qqs a platform type of style, featuring a character with floating limbs that surrounds a torso and a mystical creature called an amphibian. Nick thought it qqs kind of ridiculous for that, but he knew the fame was interesting to watch, with sweet trials and puzzles to figure out on.

Time soon slipped by with Alex soon waking up. Everyone was finally down in thickening room, giving a signal to Mr. And Mrs. Hopps that itsctime for breakfast. They brought out food, only different. It as made as a pie. The pie was mixed with cheese and hashbrown.

Nick smelled the scent coming from the circular food, smelling the gueyness and other assortments containing in the silver containers. "Well, this is different." Nick walked over inside the kitchen and helped with the third one inside the kitchen. With a closer accent, Nick seemed like he was starving.

When did y'all started pies?" Mrs Hopps looks up Aaron she sat down her carry-on. "We've do this with the holidays or when the kinda are out of school. Its nothing really special." Nick scoffed with a little attitude. "How dare you? This is pie, shaped into breakfast. How could it not be special?" Alex noticed there conversation and chuckled at Nick's humor.

"Well, I guess your right. The, king of breakfast, I guess?" She looked confused of how to give her actions. "That the spirit. The king of breakfast!" Nick soon raised the pie in his hands in the air, almost dropping it on to him or the floor. He just soon sat it down like nothing happened and everyone stared at him kin shock.

AAAAAAAA

Hi everyone. Yes, it's late and a bit shorter then last chapter, but I will try bad and add more through this following week. Anyway, here it Is. Anyway, continue. Wait, CONTINUE!!!

AAAAAAA

No questions today. If you have a question, ask away. It can be about the story, characters, or even me if you like. Also, accepting any OCs. If you want your character featured, message me and we'll see.

AAAAAAAAA

So, Christmas is coming. But it makes me think about things. Like, what if a kid is good, but they just want coal for there present? Hmm... COAL!!!

No actual comments today. If you have a comment, write it down. It can be a review, suggestion or idea, something and it could be on here.

AAAAAAAAAA

So, force votes, nothing really different. If you do vote though, you will also get a Timberwolves love story. Yeah, a Gary X Larry type.

Bojack X Mr. Preanutbutter-0

Tech x Rev-0

Garble X Fizzle-14

Starfox X falco-6

Tiago X Male OC-0

Rachet X Male OC-0

Ice Bear/Griz X Panda-0

Remember, from the start of the poll to now is the number of times you can vote. If you haven't, please do. I want more to participate.

AAAAAAAAAAA

So, thank you for reading this chapter. I know its late, but I try at least. Be kind to everyone. Bye.


	32. Family Moments

So, the last chapter was rushed and sorry if it was a bother. I was caught up on my schedule and I ruined a chunk of the chapter. Thank you if you keep reading-

After almost having a breakfast pie on the floor, things have continued on with everyone around the table, enjoying the goodness of a morning meal. For the taste, Nick felt the mushiness and crispiness of the hashbrowns, mixed in with the gooey cheese. He also tasted some type of biscuit in there. Nick got into looking at the pie and found out the crust was the flakey breakfast.

"This tastes wonderful." Nick mentioned as he munched like a starving prisoner. Alex looked over at Nick, beside him and saw his slight uncomfortableness. He immediately smacked his leg underneath the table and Nick noticed his actions. Immediately, he slowed his pace.

Nick wiped his mouth and looked over at Mrs. Hopps. "So, what thIs a family recipe too?" Mrs. Hopps scoffed with a shocked look on her face. "He actually thought this up." She said, tilting her head to her husband. Nick looked at grim in a confused look. "She was gone somewhere and I was left to watch the kids." He chuckled. "They were Hungry and I didn't now how to cook. So, I scrambled inside the fridge, freezer, cabinet doors, anything to see what I could make. Then, I thought if this after seeing the stuff we had."

Nick had a shocked look in his face, showing his thoughts on that. "What did you do to make this?" Alex spoke with a curious look too. Mr. Hopps adjusted himself in his chair and leaned slightly closer to the listening audience. "Well, I grabbed one of our pie trays and pressed the dough in the pan. After that, I just layered the hashbrowns in the pan, put the cheese on top, and went into the oven."

"What happened after that?" The wife asked. "I burned it, but it was only a little bit." He mention, trying to turn things positive. "So, he tried and it somehow turned into a success. It "somehow" turned into family tradition." The kids started to explain how it actually happened, about each having a different point of view. Though, it gave Nick a harder time having the feeling, knowing that a family's love is affecting him differently. Then again, he tries to ignore the feeling, making sure it doesn't show out where they can see.

As the morning fades, time soon passed with what ever they wanted do. Though, they were all dressed up, for a specific reason. It was about time for family bonding on a holiday about thanks. Pretty soon, family started to roll in. Aunts and uncles, Nieces and Nephews, Cousins, family relatives started scroll in the house. Even some friends, a neighbor, Gideon, all of them came in and it was quite packed.

In there home, they start with knowing what happened over there time away from last time. For a few examples, the adults and teens stayed in the first floor, having discussion and, for the younger audience, play the game in the living room. There are more gamers in the family then they Nick or Alex intended. Up stairs is where the little ones go and play with any figuring they brought over, telling there own story, what ever little ones do at a young age.

For Alex, he as having a wonderful time. For the surprising part, the family has a couple of artist in the family. One is a painter, which goes for any new trends of painting, and a local photographer, who actually has a local business in Bunnyburrow. Plus, they even had some who were musical.

Nick, though, he attract a few to listen in his jokes. They asked questions abiyt his relations with Alex, only replying In some type of funny way. Whether it was making fun of himself or relating to work, he found ways to have them enjoy his sense of humor. With the moments, however, it made Nick feel more about his past, the life he grew with.

He soon excuse himself to go to the restroom and he soon walked up the stairs. Halfway, and started to tear-up. Quickly, he rushed his feet into the restroom and closed the door, locking it immediately. He paused and let tears fall onto the floor. "W-why..." he soon started to sob in a quiet tone, leaning his head on the door. The tears rolled off his eyes through his fur on his cheeks, soon gathering up, and dropping onto the shagged carpeting. "Oh God, I d-don't unders-stand..." The feelings rolled through him, wondering about the man above him gave the harsh life. Then, flashbacks started storming in his head.

Past...

Nick was walking home down the sidewalk with Finnick by his side. They chat about there classes, assignments, and many other things that happens in there lives. The fun soon ended with Nick in front of his home. Finnick was about to continue walking, but noticed the sorrow in the atmosphere.

Finnick walked back to Nick and stared at his home. "If you ever need anything, you can always come by my house. My family welcomes you gladly." Nick turned his head to Finnick, seeing the appreciation he and his family gives for him. "I might." Nick and Finnick smacked there paws together, pulling each other in for a hug. They soon let there paws down and let go, leaving to there business.

Nick soon entered and noticed the home was dusty. Since he was on his own, he never really cleaned up the dust. Yea, it was clean by no dirty dishes, looking neat, etc. Though, the dust was a bit much at times. Nick soon went to the kitchen and gotten a bottle of water from the fridge, walking into the living room to do some homework.

Few minutes went by, foot steps were heard from the stairway. It was his father, crawling out of the bed he lays in most of the time. Its a surprise he still pays for the house. As he entered, Nick never looked up to his father, but adjusted his eyes instead. He was a mess. He haven't shaved in months, he smells of body odor and alcohol, bags under his eyes, you couldn't even look at him and think he is normal. He walked pass Nick and went into the kitchen. Though he never did, Nick had feelings that he would smack him like it was his fault.

He walked out with a case of bottled alcohol and walked by, looking like an undead creature. Slowly up the stairs, then you can hear his sobs. Boy, they were a struggle to listen to. They even gotten loud where Nick listen to his tape player just to ignore his upset self.

Nick had faith it would 've been fine in the future, but it went the opposite. His father soon started to bring other women home to try and keep his mind off things. Though, with it frequent, it was possibly not working. Nick even stayed at Finnicks to get away. They would joke around about it, even though it was a serious issue to Nick. Even when he went to bed, whether the background noise was sobs, creeks of a mattress, or his friends snoring, he put thought of how his life ended up like this how it turned a full 180 degrees, questioning the choices God thrown at him. It made him tear up with the thoughts, even so holding it for awhile, made it only worse.

Present...

Nick soon laid down on the carpet, tearing up like he did in the past. He grabbed a towel from the cupboards and held on to it tightly, like he did with a pillow during his past. For the time span, it lasted for quite a while. The longest was possibly is about fourty-five minutes.

As the sadness filled the air bathroom, downstairs was still pretty happy. Conversations were fine with drInks for adults and others for teens, it was alright. Immediately, music was about to be played by some of the family. Alex was excited, but he couldn't find Nick. He asked around and one said he went to use the restroom.

As he ran up, you can hear the music starting the background. As he reached up the stairs, he checked on the door and didn't hear anything. Alex knocked in the door, trying now to be rude. Nick heard his knock and jumped immediately.

"Nick are you in there?" Yea, Nick can tell it was Alex. He immediately throw the towel back where it came from and closed the door. He stook up and grabbed some toilet paper, trying to wipe what he let out.

After trying to handle himself, he looked in the mirror and saw it was good enough. He tossed the two-ply he into the toilet, flushing it afterwards. He turned on the sink, giving the illusion that he is washing his hands. After running for a few seconds, he looked at himself again to see if he'll notice and Nick thought he wouldn't.

He soon unlocked the door, giving a sigh before opening the door. Alex looked at him with a little worriedness in his expression. "Were you alright in there?" Nick gave little chuckle, trying to show that he was fine. "I know you love me, but did you really have to come up and see me as I was on the pot?"

Alex gave a push of air through his throat, making it like a small laugh. "Sorry I had to rush you. Now, come on. They are starting to play down stairs." he spoke with a point with his head, feeling joy of the music that is playing down stairs.

Nick rolled his eyes with a smirk, only being pulled by Alex quickly down the stairs to watch part of the family perform. After being dragged down the slight, steep stairwell, they went around and saw some play a variety of instruments. It involved: a trumpet, clarinet, a trombone, a sax, and even a little drum-pad that worked like a little drumset.

They played music in a type of Jazz fashion, mixing in there own little solos in there. It blended beautifully as they blew the air, band on the pad, pressed and slide there keys, anything to make the type of music happen. Some family danced to it, which influenced Alex to start dancing.

Nick looked in the center and saw Judy dance with Gideon like the 50s throwback. Then, he saw Alex walk in and started to join their dance. Nick looked surprise and he turned his head and saw the empty space beside him.

Oh, it was a good time for the family to be spending time with the joy of music, conversations, even the special food they brought over. Though, with it being to enjoyable, time slipped by so fast, they about to have lost time. It soon passed on by some games on cardboard foldables and figurines to even some mady by the family themselves.

After the entertainment, it was soon nightfall, telling the family it was time to go. They gave there hugs and kisses goodbye and couldn't wait to join next year's thanksgiving. The family that stayed had to clean up a bit and put back anything that was removed from any shelves or closets.

After time cleaning up, it was about time for bed. Though, one bunny didn't want to go to sleep yet. That one was known as Kyle. He soon went to Alex that was on his phone and looked over at him. "Hey, Alex can I ask you something?" Alex looked up to hear what he had to say. "Sure, ask away."

Kyle exhaled a breath of air, scared about a choice he wants to make. "I think, I'm ready." Alex looked at him in a confused look. "What do you mean by ready?" Kyle adjusted his leg under other one and and faced his body towards his direction. "I meant to... step out of the closet." Alex was shocked. Didn't think he would of want to try, even though it was only a couple of days of him and Nick around the parents.

"Umm... wow." Alex didn't know what to say."Are you sure about this?" Kyle cat there with a quiet glare, thinking about his choice. "Let me rephrase, you sure you want them know?" Kyle got out of his head and placed his face into his paws, feeling the tention about this issue. "I want them to know, but I don't want to tell in front of them." He muffled in his paws.

Alex, with little hesitation, placed his paw on Kyle's shoulder, causing him to look up from his paws. "There are moments in out life where we somehow learned fear. For you to not be afraid, you need to unlearn it." Kyle sigh with a head bow, giving a little bit of silence. He soon looked up and still had some fear in hIs face. "I'm still not sure. I mean, what was it like when you told?" Then the memories Alex started, showing the discussion of his father and mother after he came out. Though, he had to leavecfor the army and yelled that his son should of switched when he gets back.

From that moment, he hasn't been heard about in weeks. Through, his presents stayed in the house somehow. Then, it turned to a few months and it made his mom worried. He was suppose to be home about a week ago. A week later, a soldier came to there front door. He held a triangle shape frame with an American flag in it. He described how he has passed in a ship accident. He would a message that he he wish he would take back the argument before he left. From that time, mixed motions continued.

Alex thought he shouldn't describe that. "It was nerve racking, but they slowly accepted into my own self. And I'm sure it will be the same for you." Kyle gave another sigh and looked over at Alex. "I think I'm ready." Alex nodded and stood up, walking into the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Hopps was in there finishing up some dishes. Mrs. Hopps looked and gave Alex a smile. "Hey Alex, you need anything?" Alex didn't know how to word the situation. "Actually... your son wanted to speak with you. Come in the living room when your ready."

Alex walked back out and sat next to Kyle, seeing him as a nervous wreck. After waiting for a moment or two, the parents soon came out and took a seat in the living room, seeing there son scared. "You need to talk about something?" His bother said, showing her side of being a mother. Kyle adjusted himself closer and looked at them.

"I-I've been meaning to say this for a while now..." his voice starts to crack a bit. "With Alex and Nick coming here... this kind of help me build the courage to say this." He started to tear up. "I-I-I'm G-Gay." and his tears starts bawling out. "I was unsure if you wanted know because when it was mentioned, he would go away and this family is religious, I didn't know what to do."

He continues to babble on with hand motions and the pressure released through tears and sorrow. "I mean, I was scared you would ignore me, kick me out, hurt me, I didn't know what you wo-" he was interrupted by his father, hugging him tightly. He felt his father tear up, dripping slightly on his back. "I get what your going through."

Mr. Hopps had a rough childhood relating to his parents and brother. During his younger years, his parents heard was about there son that way, making them hate one of there off-springs. They tortured him in was of not even explaining. They forced him to hurt him too. But they pushed the line of trapping him in the basement. Dates have passed and he had to sneak food in ways down there just to keep him alive.

But then, he did a risky move of setting him free and telling him to go find help. The next morning, the parents were arrested and they were saved, but was split apart to different families. From those days, they never saw each other again. Mr. Hopps told the story to his son and he gotten quite scared, for the honest truth. After hearing, he spoke that they would never leave him, won't control his life, they want to have him happy is all. More tears were shed with feelings going everywhere and soon reached the end of sleeping.

The next morning rolled around and it was time for the group of friends to move back in the busy city. Nick was loading the little luggage they have in the trunk and closing it, looking around the area they were at. Alex soon ran out the door and jumped onto Nick, screaming his name, making him collapse onto the floor. Alex soon sat himself up on Nick with his paws leaning on the ground, close to Nick. He pecked a kiss and stood up from Nick's body.

"Bit excited much?" Nick mention as he struggled to get up. Alex looked at him as he stared. "Its not like I broke a rib." And walked to the passenger side. Judy soon walked out from using the restroom before they left. "Let's hit it!" She yelled in excitement. The parents and siblings gave her hugs, a kiss, or even both for that matter.

Judy soon entered the vehicle and waves goodbye happened from the car as they drive on by. Telling stories of what happened when they were there and anything else to distract the long hours ahead of them.

AAAAAAAA

Hi everyone. So, this is a much better improvement from the last one. I just rushed the ever living devil out of it and I gotten opinions of now it did. So, this chapter is longer, better, deeper. Though, I had lots of spare time to write this at school, due to having literally nothing to do at the moment. Anywho, I mumbled enough. BRING FORTH MORE THINGS!!!

AAAAAAAA

No questions for this time. If you have any questions, and I want a lot from many please, write them down. It can be about the story, characters, ideas, issues, anything, even me if you like. Also, accepting any OCs. If you want your character featured, message me and we'll discuss and seewhere to put him/her.

AAAAAAAA

So, I did have spare time due to he holidays coming up. I have acess to computers to type down some of this, that will explain why it's so long and detail. I work better with computers. MOVE FORTH!!! Why am I speaking old time now

No new comments to make. Well, except a little help from a writer. Thanks if your still reading. If you have a comment, review, or something else, write it and we can see.

AAAAAAAA

THE VOTES!!! Its coming to a close and I barley see readers doing it. Do it, and the Timberwolves will be for you.

Bojack X Mr. Peanutbutter-0

Garble X Fizzle-14

Starfox X Falco-6

Tech X Rev-2

Rachet X Male OC-0

Tiago X MaleOC-0

Ice Bear/Grizz X Panda-0

From he time the poll start to now is the number of times you can vote. It van be same option, or multiple ones.

AAAAAAAA

So, thank you for this chapter. I am glad that all of you still reads this after these passing months and it makes me appreciate myself and my work. Be kind to everyone to meet. Bye.


	33. Spirit of the Busy Holiday

Well, with the days of Thanks now over, having memories to treasure and new impacts that'll change lives, the weather starts to get colder with water freezing and Ice becoming more cold. With this though, it also became a time where others are very busy. For some examples, the towns place decorations and other sorts like christmas trees and other fancy things for the season.

For Nick and Judy, they have gotten a special opportunity. For one, they were able to act into some type of thing and give a mesage for the town of zootopia. With that, it will be shown to virtual billboards for a message.

Where they are right now is around a center of the town, where the train stop is and other location are located with many types of billboards surround the area. Though, Nick was being dragged by Judy and Alex. With those two, they were too excited to see how it turned on the boards.

After dragging Nick's lazy tail to a view of the sight, they let go of his arm and Nick had a feeling in his arms, like they were stretched out to the other side of town. "Alright, we're here. You two can calm down now." Alex rolled his eyes and walked beside Nick, wrapping his arm around him. "Come on, this is a time where you become a star of acting." Nick pressed his lips and pushed out some air, acting like it's no big deal. "If acting was my career." Nick bent his knees and held his paws up like he was in a kung-fu movie. "I fight crime."

Alex flickered at his fighting position, smacking the back of the head with a slight touch. Nick turned around quickly and gave a glare with a squint in his eyes, only to switch to a smiling and started to tickle Alex on his sides. Alex screamed as he is being tortured in a hilarious way. For Judy though, she felt so much embarrassment for them.

After their little moment, Nick wrapped his arm around Alex and grinned at him, seeing the expression that Alex didn't trust him doing that. He soon pecked a kiss and Alex felt a bit of rosiness happening in his cheeks. Then, the monitor started to speak Nick and Judy's voices. Judy turned quickly and Jumped to see screen in an excited tone. Nick looked at Judy, seeing her just being too happy.

The monitor showed Nick standing in front of a wall, colored with a bright white. Then, He started to speak. "Hello animals of Zootopia, I am Nick Wilde, the first fox cop." Judy then jumped up in front of Nick. "I'm Judy Hopps, the first bunny cop." Nick looked down at her as the camera zoomed out a bit. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to help."

Nick rolled his eyes at her response to that thought. "Anyway, I guess you want to start?" the camera cut close to Judy and she looked at him with a smile. "I would love to. In the are you live in, whether it's the rainforest, desert, the tundra, anywhere, I would want to wish everyone a merry Christmas."

The camera cut to Nick as he turned his head to it's direction. "That is right. Not only that, but remember that this is the time where you need to hang with everyone in your family. Whether it's your parents, siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, even friends, teachers, neighbors, that one guy you know at the grocery store,-"

"Wait, what?" Judy interrupted. "You know a guy who works at a grocery store?" "Yea, I shop there every time and I talk when he's there." Judy just looked at him with a confused look like why would he do that. "But, that is a good example. Everyone needs a bit of Joy, not matter who they are."

"So, if you see someone that is a little upset or doesn't seem right, give them a hug, a hi, compliment, even a gift if you want to make there day." "This was Judy Hopps and that is Nick Wilde, working with the ZPD." "And we wish you a merry Christmas." Nick finished as he waved his finger at the camera. Nick on the ground, however, facepalm at the ending of the announcement. "Why did they tell me to do that?" Judy and Alex looked at him with smirks as they see him in embarrassment.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Alex then started to copy the ending that Nick did. Nick looked up and was disgust. "I'm out." and Nick started to walk. Alex then caught up with Judy behind them. "Well, you at least spread a good message. And I'm proud of that." Nick looked at him with a little laughter sounding with a smile.

So, there day continued on with the time together, spending time talking about if they could act in other settings and many things. Alex talked about how he can be the best in horror movies by acting out like he was dying or he was about to be murdered. Nick rolled his eyes at his imagery, but didn't want to stop him if it was going to be true.

Though, the day soon ended and they split up to get there rest for work tomorrow. Though, with the next day, there has been a little surprise to do. Where there location is right now is the break room, which mean't it was time for them to enjoy some food for lunch.

Nick was looking inside the freezer, looking for the frozen meal he has brought over. He's mumbling to himself, saying things like, "where is it?" And "Did someone take it?" Though, Alex was sitting the table, munching on the salad he brought over. Judy was eating some type of carrot soufle.

Nick lifted a bag if ice and found his microwaveable food of specialty crickets and mac and cheese. Once he grabbed it, he walked ti the microwave and open the plastic, cooking the food that is inside. He soon looked over at ale. And Judy and they were discussing a conversation over the sitting earlier today.

What the meeting was it was something about doing a part in a Christmas parade.

Past...

Everyone had conversations happening all around and then Logo wanted in, wearing a Christmas hat to try and be a little festive. Everyone noticed and some were shocked to see him in a holiday hat. "Bwfirw anyone asks yes u am trying to show a little cheer by wearing a hat. If you want a Santa clause, I think you should go ask Clawhauser instead."

Many laughs happened all around the room as Bono cleared his throat, signaling to give some silence in the room. "Alright, now we have a special one for many of you. For thIs, it involves little kids and throwing candy." Murmurs happened all around the room. "Hey, we get it. This is a little ridiculous, but it is something we have to serve, after all of the service we give."

Alex actually felt a bit excited for thus type of job. "If you have ideas of anything to get creative, you can come visit me after thIs meeting or sometime later."

Present...

Nick heard Alex describe the many ideas he have foe the parade. He thought of having everyone dress up and have the parade in some type of theme. Fir the idea he thought of being in pajamas. "Wait..." Nick stood up from leaning on the counter and leaned on the eating table. "You mean to tell me that we need to dress up in pajamas in weather out there?" Alex opened his mouth, only shutting immediately after.

"I was thinking of altering some clothing underneath." Nick put thought into that and tilt his head saying "Well..." then the question popped up and leaned in. "What are we doing for the float?"

Alex froze and grabbed Nick's face. "I don't know." He said as he shook his face. Nick grabbed his paws and flicked them off, feeling his face numb from being shooked. "Maybe like a slumber party theme?" Alex and Nick looked over at Judy seeing her excited with this float.

Nick still felt unsure about this. "Are you sure we should do this?" Alex placed his paw on his cheek and Nick looked over at him. "Come on, this will be fun." Nick smirked and rolled his eyes. He soon sigh as he looked down. "Alright, I guess." Alex felt wxciyef and jumped his face at him, kissing him on the lips. Then, the microwave beeped. Well" its time to eat." Nick said, immediately running to his food.

AAAAAAAA

Hi everyone. .si, I am skipping questions and all bat due to me abiyt to miss my only chance of uploading. Though I hope you enjoyed this later. Be kind to everyone. Bye


	34. Bring on The Joy

-Hi everyone. Before you begin on this chapter, I have some news. There might be moments in the story where it's not on time due to me being so upset on a situation on Wattpad. What it is it's due to an email, saying I copyrighted something without permission or something. So, I am still typing this story out to have it finished like I promised, but I might not get it all in as fast as I usually do. Anyway, enjoy the chapter-

So, after they enjoyed there lunches and discussions on plans for there ideas, the hunt for help went on. Luckily, they were able to get the simple things like the pajamas to material at some type of hardware store. The only thing that would bother them is that they planned to have a Santa, which is only one that can work for the holidays.

Who we see now is Nick handling some papers to a little mailbox that hangs outside an office, something they added to keep things moving faster. After he placed the papers in, he turned and gotten a little spook from Judy, falling back on the wall slightly. "Geez, Halloween has already passed. You should of left that from the past." Judy chuckled out some air as she saw her quietness gave a frightened.

"Sorry if I like to mix my holidays." Nick stood up and looked through his stack, only started to walk again, having Judy follow him. "So, have you found any to help?" Nick looked up from his stack of papers and turned his head at Judy. "Well, Wolfard and Warden offered to help." Judy jumped a little in excitement and hugged Nick. "Alright, we have another issue to handle." Judy backed up and looked up at Nick. "We need a Santa for this to work, remember?" Judy leaned her head back with a heavy sigh trailing with her.

"Where are we going to get a Santa?" then Nick smirked, having a thought of who. "What type of animal is Santa?" Judy looked at him like he was an idiot. "A cheetah..." Nick then stepped out of his mind and looked right at Judy. "And who is the one who can do it?" then Judy started to understand what he is saying.

So, after they split to finish other business with work other other things, Nick soon walked up to the front counter where Benjamin was sitting, enjoying a donut. Nick wonders if there isn't a moment where he isn't eating a dessert, glazed or creme puffed. "Enjoying a snack?" Nick mention as he stuffed it in his mouth. Ben turned to look at Nick and had a shock look, seeing the frosting all over his mouth.

Ben soon wiped his mouth with a napkin and turned to Nick, giving his full attention. "Hey Nick, how are things with you?" Nick leaned on the counter, putting his elbows down and his paws up to hold his head. "Are you busy with anything this weekend?" Ben looked at him with a concern look. "Not really... Why?" Nick sat up and looked at him with a slight sigh. "Well, I was wondering if you would help me, Judy, and Alex for a float." Ben then had a change in his expression.

"I don't mind at all. What do you need help with?" "Well..." Nick wasn't sure to mention to it. "How do you feel about being a Santa for the parade?" Ben then had a sudden change on his face. "You want me..." then Nick started to feel bad. "Sorry, I shou-" "I would love to." he said in a hi cheery voice. Nick looked at him a little confused, like he thought he was made fun of. "Really?" "Yea. I mean, I always thought of myself as someone who could do Santa Clause." Nick smiled, feeling relieved about convincing him to doing there little idea. "So, you'll do it?" Ben chuckled a bit. "Of course I will."

So, things started to go well for the group of friends. They start getting everything they need and will soon have to go for one of there biggest celebrations for the town. Time did slide by with the days and it was time for the parade. How it looked was there idea of having a replica of a snow globe, domed over on the side with the people who offered to help will be beside it and toss out candy to the young ones.

It soon creep up on them, pushing them to get in line, getting there suits ready, anything to start this. What they did is have Warden drive the vehicle with Wolfard and help of Finnick be Santa's little elves. Though, they weren't very happy about that, especially having pictures snucked in there little elf looks. Ben, he was dressed in a suit just right for him. Though, it was hard to find a size just right for him.

Nick, Alex, and Judy dressed as the kids doing a sleep over by being in some holiday pajamas, containing candy canes, snowmen, or snowflakes. The dome had a little model house inside, having air blow fake snow all around. With it all set, everything started and it was a long one to do.

For the little elves, they were on the side of the cart, tossing candy and those plastic necklaces to the little ones and other animals who participate in watching the town event. Judy, Alex, Nick, and Ben did the same, followed by waves with there paws. It was a nice little event, having the kids enjoying a good time. Though, at the end, it wasn't really pleasant.

For one, when they stopped, kids wanted pictures with Santa and/or the elves. For Finnick, that made him a bit furious, but Nick somehow convinced him. He felt like he owes him something huge for doing that. Another is that there were errors during the end like the air blower started to run less power in the home-made snow globe. Though, they just left it and luckily, no one really paid attention for the shocking part.

But beside those, it was a good time for the group of friends putting something like this for the town, something to serve after helping all around with the crime. With moments like these, they are some who you would want to cherish, seeing moments in your life happen that you'd never thought would come. But with that, it's something wonderful to do.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hi everyone. So, yea this is shorter then it usually and that this is more like a filler. I needed another chapter to replace before I put a Christmas one in. Though, it might happen the day after Christmas due to my issue with Wattpad. It ain't going to stop me from finishing this though. I hope you can understand that this one is sloppy and that the next one will be better, I promise. I am also skipping the comments and reviews for this also, since there are none that were typed. Though, I will next chapter so... type something!

Votes: With these votes, there has been a little change by having another added to one and I forgot to change.

Bojack X Mr. Peanutbutter-0

Teck X Rev-2

Starfox X Falco-7

Garble X Fizzle-14

Rachet X Male OC-0

Tiago X Male OC-0

ICe Bear/Griz X Panda-0

Remember, from the start of the poll to now is the number of times you can vote. It can be on the same one or multiples if you like.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

So, thank you if you read and I really appreciate the people who are still reading this after many months. You people inspire me to keep typing this, wanting to continue, no matter what happens in my life. As an Fanfiction Writer, I love all of you for that. Be kind to one another. Bye.


	35. It Sticks to me

After the special events of being shown live to being in a parade, it was time for aome time alone. Nick and Alex went to go shop at a 24/7 store, looking at the many gifts they provide for chriatmas ans other events.

Nick and Alex looked through the sales they had in technology, toys, all sorts. But, Alex stopped at the clothing section first to do some last-minute shopping. They looked through the different styles of hoodies, pants, shirts, and also some hats. For nock, he looked of what was comedic. Anything funny was something Nick would want. He then found a shirt, relating to lemons being frozen and thrown at enemies.

Nick leaned his head on his arm, laying on top of the shirt rack, laughing at the amusement it gives. He then grabbed it and walked over to Alex with a bit of quickness on his feet. He saw him scavenge through the rack he is positioned on, sliding the many shirts it contains. "Hey, Alex." Alex looked up at Nick and Nick showed him his shirt.

Alex laughed at the shirt, showing its humor in some type of violence. Nick chuckled with Alex as he threw the shirt over his arm, watching him scavenge through the rack of clothes some more. "You looking for anything specific?" Alex turned at Nick, seeing his curious self hovering over his back.

"Just some things on christmas, gifts for my family." Nick went beside him and scavenged through the variety of styles too. Alex soon sighed, giving Nick looks of worry. "Are you alright?" Alex looked up, nervous about something. "I was just wondering..."

Alex tapped in top of the metal rod connected to the rack, scared to mention his favor. "Would you want to go see if you can join me this chriatmas?" Nick smirked with a chuckle. "What's so bad about that?" Alex breathed out of his nose and looked up at Nick. "It's with the family." Nick wide eyed at Alex, like he just cheated on him or something.

"Another family event?" For the honest truth, Nick did enjoyed the time with a family, but when he goes to these events, it gives him feelings of his past. The thoughts made him depressed of the life he,free in, pushing him to leave and face his sorrow.

Alex looked a little upset and Nick tried to think to reverse that. "I mean... I do, but..." Nick didn't know what to say. "Judy's family was out there. I was questioned a lot on about you and me together so..."

"Well, my family knows about you and I together already so..." Then Nick had his eyes widened again. "How do they know?" Alex have a little sigh and rubbed his face with his laws. "My mother kind of told the family, just in case of you would join any events." Nick placed his face into his paw, shaking his head in a slight quick pattern.

Nick looked up at Alex as he used his fingers to bring down his bottom eyelids, releasing them with his arm flopping down. Nick didn't want to disappoint Alex, but his his unsure self is getting to him. Then, he soon made a choice. "Alright, I'll join your family event." Alex bumped in joy, hugging and kissing Nick on the lips.

Nick grabbed Alex's face and pushed slightly where they just see eye level. "But, if I'm going, you need to describe your family." Alex rolled his eyes with a smirk and pecked a kiss on his nose. "There will be time for that."

So, the thought of seeing Alex's family soon started to roam through his mind, showing more of his lonely past. Though, even if it's a sad thought, Nick ignored the situation and continued to spend time with someone that loved him, someone who cares and likes to spend time with.

After the sky soon slipping into nught, the two soon went off to the vehicle, placing the gifts they were buying and driving to there location. Nick was the first to be dropped off at his apartment, due to him not owning any type of vehicle to drive around. They gave a couple of kisses and Nick went to the back, gathering what he bought and went into his apartment.

He soon went in and heard the rubber tires roll away on the concrete, meaning Alex drive off. Nick turned back and saw Alex went into the bright city, giving a deep breath out through his nostrils. Once in, the bags were placed on the side of the wall and sat down on the bed. He looked at his phone and saw his wallpaper, with a picture of Alex and two of his friends, Finnick and Judy.

He then soon looked up at the roof, thinking about the people he was, given to. He wondered why the Lord himself lead him to this mysterious life.

The thought spread through out his mind, through the time of being in sleep wear, plugging up his phone, under the sheets, all through til it was time for bed. The thoughts roamed through on how he reached this far in life, just making no effort of stopping him falling asleep.

The next day, the thought of seeing Alex's family still went through his skull. So much, it nearly made him lose focus on today's assignment. Where it happened was was the assignment room, the place they give assignments and other info they need to do.

In there was Nick and Judy, sitting next to each other as usual. Though, Nick seemed different, more into a type of gaze. Bogo was talking and looked over at Nick. Surprisingly, he didn't notice. "Wilde, you got some paper work." A second went by and Nick looked over at Bogo. "Alright." No go have a confused look, but continued on.

Judy noticed that he was acting a bit strange. Meeting went by and as soon it was over, Judy immediately grabbed Nick' s attention. "Nick, you feeling alright?" Nick turned to Judy and have a long sigh, feeling unease of a thought. "Alex..." Judy looked at hom in an upset look. "Did he cheat on you?" Nick have a skank look with a quick shake with his head. "No, not that."

Nick stood back up into his normal position and rubbed his mouth with his paw, making a slight click sound with his lips. "Alex invited me to a family even this christmas." Judy have a Thinking look, thinking that's a wonderful idea. "Oh, that's not so bad." Nick breathed in deep and stretched the word "Well..." in a long saying.

"Listen, I want to go to things like these more often but, it goes beyond the lines where I think about my past too much." Judy looked at him and quickly realized he did a little during her family holiday. "Nick, yes it's going to pop up from time to time, but you go to these to try and make new memories. It's something we try to go to so we can try and forget."

She saw Nick, looking a bit fragile for this situation. "You know, it's best to not think about the past to much, but it's best to make more memories with people you like." Nick looked up at Judy and saw her being helpful, giving a smile on he face.

"If I were you, I would risk of trying it, knowing more of the family relating to your love." Nick smiled and gave a couple quiet chuckled. "I appreciate it carrots." From that point on, they soon gave a hug and continued on with there work. With advice from the bunny, Nick kept it in his head, hoping it would go well with Alex and his family.

AAAAAAA

Hi everyone. This chapter is like a part of the late Christmas special. I hate that it's so behind from the holiday. But, before it ends in January, I want to add as many as I can between the many weeks ahead. I plan to do big at the end of the story. So, please hold tight and hope you stay. WOHOO!!!

AAAAAA

So, no questions. I wonder why they been stopped being asked. Please, add some questions and I can answer. It can be about the story, characters, or even me if you like. Also, add some comments, reviews, something to let me know how you feel on the sotry.

AAAAAAA

So, with the votes, I just want to go ahead and end the polls. The winner is Garble X Fizzle by a long shot. Though, I want to start the other ones like the Starfox X Falco and the Tech X Rev or Bojack X Mr. Peanutbutter. Thank you if you participated in this activity and I can't wait to start typing a variety more of stories.

AAAAAAAA

So, thank you for reading another chapter. The next one, I'll try and pull in the next day for you to read. Also, I have noticed views or readers dropping. Anyone who still reads this to this day, thank you for staying with me this far. Be kind to everyone. Bye.


	36. Love Feels Warm

/

This story will contain OCs from the following:

XxCastleintheskyxX (Wattpad) (don't know if your still reading): His name is Brandon and he is a fox who joined the army. He is bi, still figuring out his interest.

Thank you for giving a character for the story.

/

A few days went by, the thought still trails Nick deep within his mind. No matter way again think of, its the only thing that he can see out of the experience in the near future. Pretty soon, be experience will seem as a reality, do to having the holiday here.

Where Nick is right now is his room, sitting at the edge of the bed, thinking about how it will turn out in the end. Even though he is going to spend time with someone he loves around people who cares, he isn't sure how it will feel for himself. And growing up in a harsh past, only God knows what will happen in the end.

As he sits at the edge of the bed, it looks and self in the mirror. What is apparel is, it's a simple concept of an ugly Christmas sweater, showing some things of snow flakes and candy canes trailing all around. The wallet self was color green, given a very soft feel. Though with the Christmas spirit showing on his body, it doesn't show on his face.

Nick sighed as he looked in the mirror, still feeling unsure about how the night will end up. Nick didn't know what to do, should he called in sick or he sure run away. Then, Nick heard a slight knock on the door.

Nick stood up, given a slight work to stand up on his two feet. He walked over to the door and look to the little peephole, noticing it was Alex. He gave another sigh, only replacing it with the slight smile and opening the door. He looks at Alex with a red sweater, seeing gingerbread man and gumdrops frolic all around a sweater. Nick thought it was adorable.

Alex gave a chuckle, seeing the choice of apparel Nick has worn. "Don't you look cute." Nick hummed his laughter, hearing it coming coming from his throat. " Well, you don't look half bad yourself." Nick took his side and pulled him closer, giving him a smile as he stared at his face. Alex started to blush as he noticed Nick was giving some strange actions.

For the honest truth, Nick was still unsure about the situation. Though, he was really happy to see Alex right in front of him. "Nick," Alex said as he gave him the slight push, letting Nick know to release. "Come on, this is a family event you're going to, don't be harassing me too much."

Nick grab Alex's face, turning his head to his direction. He leaned in, pecking a little kiss on his lips. It lasted for a couple of seconds, released by letting go and,moving his,head back. "Now, there might be a little mistletoe, so you might get to do that." Nick laugh at Alex's little remark.

Alex look at the time when is phone, realizing he was very early. "I guess I arrived earlier than I needed to." Nick move the side, waving his arm inside his room. Alex figured it was a sign and just walked in. Nick then close the door and then went to sit inside the chair that was besides desk.

"So, how is life for you right now?" Alex brought up as Nick swiveled in his rolling chair. "Nothing really much. With work and other sorts, there aren't many things I can do. Well, besides my days off where I spend most of them with you or Judy." Alex smirked at the remark. "How about you?" Nick mentioned, asking the same. "Well, besides work, things have been going smooth. I've read book, watch t.v., those usuals."

There was a silence that trailed after. Nick adjusted in his chair and Alex looked at his phone, checking to make sure he wasn't late. Nick felt uneasy, but wanted to get it over as soon as he can. "Should we just go ahead and go?" Nick mention, pointing at the door with his thumb.

Alex perked his ears up and looked at Nick like he saw a ghost. "Well, isn't someone anxious to see my family." Nick gave a little chuckle, trying to cover up his little issue of meeting some of his family. "Oh, you have no idea." Nick said in his mind.

So, they soon went out of the door, into Alex's vehicle, and drove off into the busy night. It's surprising to see the town so busy with Christmas eve happening tonight. As time flew by, Nick Felt more anxious about meeting with Alex's family. Sure, he wanted to do this, but he just feel strong emotion around the feeling of love.

After some time of driving around, Alex soon arrived at his home. Even though NIck has been there before, he has a different feeling about his home. They soon stepped out and walked to the front door, being unlocked by a key and opened from Alex. Nick walked in and the first room to see was at the living room, seeing his mother on the

Couch.

Lydia, the name of the mother, turned around an face a smile as she looked at Alex and Nick. She stood up and walked over to them, hugging there necks. "It's good to see you Nick." She mention as she looked at him, still having a paw on his shoulder. "Nice to see you too, Lydia." Nick spoke with a smile, trying to be normal as he can.

The two were invited to sit down and looked around the spacious living room. For Nick, the thought of having lots of movable room indicate it was a large family. Though, it was nice, it gave Nick a certain lack of comfort for himself. Plus, they had to readjust furniture to make more space.

Time sped by and family started to appear through the door-way. Just like Judy's family, it had aunts, uncles, cousins, sisters, brothers, and many others that are part of the family. Nick felt like a pecan was placed in an almond container by accident, being one fox in the family people don't know that well or even at all.

Pretty soon, there was a few aunts and uncles, many cousins, niece and nephews all around the living room. Though, with many in one area, there was still slight space to the living room, due to the reason of furniture adjustment.

For the actions, Alex walked around and gave hugs, kisses, hand shakes, what ever to greet a family member in there home again. Nick, on the other hand, stayed on the couch. He was so awkward around the family, like he was some type of ghost to them.

As Nick stayed on the coucdh, pretty soon, another fox sat down and faced his, direction. He had a slight brightness to his orange fur. He smiled at Nick and Nick turned his attention to him. "Hello there." He sounded quite cheerful, having a slight charm surrounding the conversation.

He had his law stretched out at Nick, waiting for him to shake. Nick did shake his law and released his grip, setting it back down into the side of the drink he had in his hand. "I'm guessing your with Alex." He said as he pointed at Alex. Nick looked at the direction he was pointing and saw his other chat with family.

"Yea, I am." Nick spoke as he still looked at Alex. He turned his head back to the male fox and saw him still interested in a conversation. "Oh wait, I didn't say my name. The names Brandon." Nick have little snickers to his forgetfulness.

"I'm Nick." John scoffed through his nostrils with a roll in his eyes, giving Nick a shocked look. "Please, I've heard of you before. The first fox to join the ZPD?" Nick smiled, feeling little relief to his reaction.

Alex soon walked back and noticed Brandon was talking to Nick. "Well, how's the army?" Brandon turned to Alex and gave a bright look on his face. Alex, how you doing cousin?" He said as he stood and gave a hug to Alex. "I see you've met my other." Brandon released from the hug and turned his direction to Nick. "You are very lucky to date someone like him." He leaned with a serious look on his face.

He lift his finger and point right at Nick's nose. "You better be good to him." Nick have a scared snarl to his lip, not sure what about the position. He smiled and started to laugh. "I got you good." He soon sat up and continued to laugh at his joke.

Alex chuckled as he smacked his cousin on the arm. "Why scare him like that?" Brandon looked up at him, still showing how he was amused. "You have to scare them if you want them to be good to you." Nick stood up and stood beside Brandon. "Besides trying to make me wet my pants, did you mention your in the army?"

"Yes, working on machinery and fighting in battle, those things." Nick adjusted his fotting and continued on the conversation of him in the army. "So, what influenced you to join." Brandon turned to his direction a little to Nick and looked at him, intrigued to the coversation.

"It was actually a soldier that convinced me. I was the guy who graduated college, but didn't know what to career in. So, I thought the army was a good choice. After a few years, I have finished my military time."

Nick shook his head with a little poke-out in his lips. "Well, thank you for serving out country by the way." Brandon huffed some air out with a smile. "I appreciate that."

After talking all around, Nick started to feel more comfortable about the family, getting more involved into knowing more about everyone. Though, with it being happy and cheerful, it affected him a little, making him think more about his . Though, he forced himself not to remember the issue. Right now, he focus on the animals around them and trying to make new memories, like like Judy said.

But, the thoughts grew stronger, making him slightly less interactive. Though, it wasn't noticed. With Nick, he didn't know what else would happen. He is,hoping it could go by.

To Be Continued...

AAAAA

Well, howdy, elo govner, great scott, how ever you would greet, good to see you. I said the next day let capter, but it's Monday instead. Not, I will add more for another. Hapter, it it might not be soon as I say usually. (Buying more then I can chew)

Anyway, thank you XxCastleintheskyxX for letting me use your OC. If you have one, message me privately and we can discuss how it can be placed.

AAAA

So, thank you for reading this voter. I Wil try and post the next as soon as I can. For right bow, you can wait, have you patient e affect you, destroy you, KILL... What am I doing? Anyway, be kind to everyone. Bye.


	37. Darkness Creeps Over Me

_-Before I begin, I like to mention that this story has been going on for a while. Though, I had a few issues of the story itself, I am happy that many of you are still reading this. It makes me happy. Also, 20k on views. *grabs a pillow and puts it to my face, screaming in silence* I would of never thought that I reached the his far on this story and I am so thankful.

It makes me think if I need to draw a picture or something for a celebration. Tell me, what do you want as a celebration. I can do an image on deviant art or a special short story, make a comic version of a scene, what would you like? Or if you want nothing, thats cool. Anyway, continue on this story-_

/

This contains the OC of the following:

Canadians Rock(Fanfiction): Justin, a male fox who is a patrol officer and has a hobby of model airplanes.

Thank you for giving a character for this story.

/

It was a wonderful time to be inside the house. Everyone was having to go time, they were enjoying a,wonderful time, everything was great except for one special Fox. Nick was having a good time, but the past kept running inside the back of us head. No matter what he did, he always try to avoid it. But, it came back, whether it was a split second or being a few seconds.

Besides the point, Nick was able to know many others in the family. He was able to talk to many and see about what there interest are. Though, being busy talking distract him of having an empty cup in his hand. He has a habit of drinking lots of drinks, whether or not it was alcoholic. Though, they had tea for the safe side.

He was beside Alex, talking to more of his family. He soon put,it to his lips and drank the left over tea in the cup, having the ice touch his top lip. He put it into its normal level and saw it wmpty, only filled with the curved ice in his cup. "I'm going to get some more. I'll be back." Nick started to walk and Brandon have a little gasp.

"No kiss?" Nick turned back and stood next to Alex again. He grabbed his chin and pulled the side of his face towards him, pecking a kiss on the side of his cheek. "Now I'll be back." Nick walked his second attempt, secceding into getting inside the living room.

Looking inside was a little exciting, seeing some people cooking in the kitchen. If Nick had to guess, he would say it was a couple of aunts, few cousins, and a couple here and there to help cook. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a giant gallon jug, being the color of yellow, orange, and green mixed together in a spatter-like pattern.

After filling his glass, he placed it down and closed the fridge, hearing the other foxes I the kitchen say hellos to him. Pretty soon, Nick gotten distracted and started to chat with the others. They question on how him and Alex got together, discussing dinner, and then a perplexed question popped up, at least for Nick. A question walked asked, what was his favorite thing to do and something about his parents.

His anxiety started to get to him again, having a slight tighter grip to his beverage and a heart-beat beating faster. For Nick, he just did a sigh, thinking a alternative way to describe it should come in play.

He told them he enjoyed playing the violin at a young age, inspired by his mother being a musician. After a few years of battling cancer, she last away. The foxes in the kitchen moaned sadness, saying things on Nick's loss. For a rezpinse, he told that she is in a better place, though the thought crawled in the back of his mind.

Then, he told how he then grew up with just his father. Nothing else, just grew up with his father. A couple of other things were discussed until another fox came through the door. It was another male, but having a normal type of color, but the shading seemed like he was a drawing, having the brightness turned down slightly.

The fox went to the fridge, filling up a glass he had too. After placing the tea jug and closing the fridge, he looked over and noticed someone he don't know. He then walked behind Nick and tapped his shoulder, causing the effect of having him turn around.

Nick still had slight anxiety from the earlier conversation, but continued anyway.

"I haven't see you before."

Nick cleared his throat as he was about to mention who he is. "Wait, are you that fox Alex always talk about." Nick smiled as air was pushed through his teeth. "I am actually." The fox stretched his paw out and wait Nick to shake. Nick stretched his arm out and grabbed the foxes paw. He had a pretty good grip for a slight smaller paw.

"My name is Justin." He spoke as he shook his paw. "Nick, nice to meet you." They both released their grip, having Nick put his back on his drink and Justin inside his pocket. "I'm guessing Alex must have dragged you here. I kind of expect that since he's your… you know."

Nick smiled as he looked down and repositioned his feet, only looking back up right at him. "Yea, he wanted me to know this family more, even his mother. But, I understand if I'm going to try to be with him for the rest of my life."

There was a little silence as Justin took a sip of his drink. "So, how did you two meet again?" Nick sighed as he tilt his head upwards. "Well, for like the thousandth time I have explained this, we met when he was still going through camp. After he soon came officially in the ZPD, we started to hang out more and, we somehow gotten a connection."

"Ahh…" Justin spoke as he nodded upward, understanding how the connection happened. "So, what inspired you to join the ZPD?" Nick took a sip, putting his memories as a main thought at he tries to answer Justin's question.

"I was doing a little idea of selling popsicles, earning a little money. But, ever since Judy stopped by and scked me questions, she requested me to go and help her investigate why the animals are going savage. After helping her for about two days, we were able to figure out and that was when I was offered to join the ZPD." He finished, adding a little lie with his truth.

Justin had his eyes wide, acting a surprised look. "So, after they offered, you accept?" Nick stretched his arms out with a smile on his face. "Well, your looking at the first fox to be a cop." Nick reached his arms back in and took a sip of his tea, hearing the enterance to the kitchen open up.

Nick turned to the entrance and saw Alex walking up to him. "There you are." ALex looked at him, giving a slight discourage towards Nick. "I thought you would be back?" Nick felt his anxiety get to him a bit. "I was going to but, your relatives in the kitchen wanted to talk and then him, I didn't-" Nick just closed his mouth, feeling unsre of what will happen to him.

Alex turned to Justin and felt happy. "Justin... I'm surprised that I haven't seen you yet." Alex gave Justin a hug, giving love to each other. "It's been a while." Justin released from the hug and looked straight at Alex. "Hey, sorry for keeping... was it Nick?" he said in a perplexed voice, looking over at Nick. Nick nodded and Justin looked right back at him.

"Sorry for keeping Nick in here." Alex grinned and chuckled puffs of air from his throat through his teeth. "I was wondering if he ran off of something." Alex turned to Nick and wrapped his arms around Nick, resting his head on his chest.

Nick grabbed the side of Alex's cheeks and picked his head p to where he can see his face. "Well, I'm here now." Alex playfully shoved his face away as he gotten off of Nick. Justin, on the other hand, felt a bit awkward when they did that. "Anyway, what other interest do you have Nick?" Justin said as he tries to change the topic.

"Well, I like to collect valuables, television, games of all sorts, those usuals. What about you?" Justin switched paws to hold his cup as he heard Nick's response. "I like to do model airplanes." Nick stared at him like he

Nick didn't know how to respond to his little saying.

After having conversation with another relative, day was getting darker and darker with each passing moment. Since it went by, it was close to do some family time together. They had a good night plan for the adults and the little kids.

What they started with was a dinner feast, of course. Everyone enjoys the fruit they provide, special lasanas, desserts, it all good for the family. Nick was able to hear more things about the families history, there likes, interest, what they work, all of it made Nick feel so special to be with the family. Though, the past continued to push him, making him want to be alone like his past.

To be continued...

AAAAA

Hi everyone. Thank you for reading another. It's earlier then I intended. Another one I plan sunday, but it might be Wednesday. Who knows.

Thank you again Canadian Rock for your OC. If you have one, message me privately and we can discuss.

Be kind to everyone you meet. Bye.


	38. Events to Enjoy

_-so, there was a little part that was cut out. I didn't know what happened, but it was just something he discussed on how his main job was being a patrol officer, one who puts kids back in school when they skip. Forgive me for the error. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one-_

/

This story will be a continuation with the original characters of CanadiansRock and XxCastleintheskyxX Thank you so much for involving your own characters into my story.

/

The family moments were being made, whether it brought old times or even developed new ones to share in the future. Especially for one fox, who was like a cashew in the almond jar.

New relations were being made for Mr. Wilde, experiencing love that was rarely shown during his past. Though, with the sweet reward he was recieving, it gave him some sour memories, even some that can't really be digested. Though, ignoring seemed a solution that Nick is really testing.

As for his position now, Nick is eating a meal with his lover's family. It seemed that everyone was having a good time, enjoying the feast that was prepared for everyone to munch on. Conversations were spreading around, sharing memories of their pasts or all together as a family.

So with the moments passing by each second, the feast was soon over, having some with full stomachs. and then it was time for the start of the family traditions. To begin, the little kids but actually had to start going to bed. Some of them we're actually excited to go to bed early, so they can expect to see their gifts when they first wake up. For others, which is usually the focus on the older ones, they actually want to try to stay up with the adults. Although, they fail as usual and they always gets into bed.

What's the kids have been put to bed, they adults and then started setting up there dirty Santa gifts all around in the living room table. Makeup always her the game, though he never really had a chance to play it. Luckily for him, Alex have already bought him a little gift to do join the game. Alex attend the gift and sat next to it, looking over at Nick. He explain to him how the rules work, which is usually they draw a number and whoever has the lowest number gets to go first to the highest number to being last.

So Laura grabbed a bucket and she started shuffling the raffles of paper, that contain the different numbers, teying to make it as random as she could. She started off with her side, which went around to the end of Nick. Nick looked at his number and wide and his eyes, picking up his ears. It was a shocker that he was actually number 3. He then folder the paper, slipping it in between both his thumb and his finger.

" Alright, who's up first?" Laura spoke as she set the bucket down on the table. She took a seat and looked around, wondering who will be the hand to be raised. As a surprise, Alex was the one to raise at hand. Many family members made a different comment, trying to give a little comedy as they usually do. Nick looked at him with a surprise, as Alex turn back and gave a little smirk at him. "What am I getting first?"

Alex mumbled to himself as he makes his family wait in anticipation, wondering what he'll get. Alex looked around and then saw a little box with snowman on it, with the background being a blue and green combination. He picked it up and saw the bow, fluffing it as he walked back to his seat.

Everyone stared at alex says he shook the box, wondering what's inside. "Hmm... sounds wedding, feels like it has many small part, I feel like many small pieces. Justin, is this yours?" Justin looked at him in shock, accusing him that this was a gift. " everytime someone mentioned small pieces, you always accuse me. I can't believe this family." Everyone started to laugh at Justins remark, seen him play around, acting like he is innocent.

Alex started the outside layer by placing his finger on the top of the wrapping, pushing his finger in, and ripping it down from the top to the bottom. He then slips his paw inside the slit he made, shredding the festive wrapping, only having a brown box, close up with tape in his point of view. " wow, a box. This is something I've always want in my life." Call charcoal from a ball around the table as Alex grab his claw,trying to dig inside the tape.

He was successful, soon, opening the box, flipped the flaps, and having a model airplane inside the box in front of him. It was color red and brown wood styling, looking like it was made from the eighties. Though, it look like it was made relatively new. "Ahh, another one of your famous model airplanes." Alex said as he looked over at Justin, giving a little smile.

"Alright, number two?" Alex spoke out, feeling impatient on waiting for the one. Another family member, a young fox, looking about a teen, came up and grabbed a wrapped one. It was shaped in an odd way, having Nick guess it's a product seen in t.v. He shook it, seemed like a usual habit for the family, and no noise was made.

The young fox soon started to unwrap the paper in a slight vigorous treatment and flopped his hands and head down. For the reason is that the gift was actually a molding material, colored as the stuff you drop in the toilet and a mold to make it look like the stuff you make in the toilet.

He picked it up and just smiled with emberassment. "I mean, why- look, it even comes with the color yellow." The young fox said as he held the product up and point with his finger. The family made jokes on what he could do and many other things for laughs.

Of course, Nick tries to act silly as usual. He stood up and gave a slight deep sigh, puffing it out with a good amount of force. "Alright, I'm number three." He said as he walked up to the gifts. The family stared at Nick as he looked through the many assortments of mysteries.

There was one that grabbed Nick's attention. There was a very long and narrow-box, wrapped in a shiny emerald-green wrapper and a shiny blue bow stuck to the top. Nick bent over, leaning with a little fold of his knees, and picked the wrapped box up with his paws. The wait felt pretty light, giving a little feeling of carrying a plank of wood.

He help it upwards and carried it back to his seat. Immediatly, he started to unwrap the paper on the outside, only stopping to put the box on Alex's head. The family laugh as he did that and contine to rip the wrapping.

Nick almost felt like screaming, seeing a giant candy bar, sitting inside the box. Many of the family stared in amazment, the way the size is. "That's a pole of diabetes right here." Some of the family laugh as Nick continued to look at the box of candy in his palms.

"Well, who's next?" Brandon stood up and walked up to Nick, stealing his box of goodness. Nick gave a shocked look as he looked at him bringing it back to his area. "How dare you?" Nick spoke with a slight upset additude.

Nick stood up again, looking at the table again. This time, he grabbed a carry-on type, with the wrapping a peach like color on the outside, having paper poking out as a color of a mint green. Nick went for that and the weight felt much heavier, feeling it have a slight shift and the felt of little vibrations crawl through the bag when moved.

Nick soon took a seat again and did it immediately like the last one. After taking the loose paper from the bag, Nick had an expression, but it was different from before. He saw jars, having different colored lids, having the business being shown. After picking it up, he had a confused look on his face.

What it was is it's a collection of pickle spears, containing different flavors for each one. For Nick, he picked up a type having it called "peach pop". "So these even taste good?" Nick said, wondering if the family even tried it. A few raised there hands, including Alex.

They discussed on how some like the taste and seems like they are addicted while the remaining says they didn't enjoy eating something sweet that is suppose to be sour. What ever the excuse, it convince Nick to try it later on when he has a chance.

So, the game continued on, having weird gifts and lots of laughter spread for the family. Nick thought this was something he would of neer experience, seeing a family spending ime with him and acting like he is actually there, someone who is willing to interact to the events and other social things. Though, with more of this happening, it gave Nick this strange feeling, like He somehow didn't beling there.

AAAAA

Hi everyone. So, this is another chapter and I have made the decision that I shall expand the due date. I have tried to push myself, but I never done it. Anyway, this is my birthday chapter. What I mean that it's my birthday for the time this is posted. Wish me one of you want. Anyway, be kind to everyone. bye.


	39. He Needs to Know

It was soon night, having the house quiet all around everyone was sleeping. Well, except for one. It was Nock, staying up late in the bed, having the thoughts trail through his head.

The thoughts of his past lingered in his brain, forcing him to have old memories pop up relating to his past. It showed how the effect of his mother passing, seeing her lay in an open casket. Family cried while others stared with depressed expressions.

Time slipped forward and it showed on how Nick walked in his home, seeing his dad loitering on the living room couch. From past times, he tried to communicate with hom, but failed numerous times. To that, he gave up.

Then, time slipped again, having him finally an adult. He was arguing with his father, having him say he can't leave. The fight continued until it left Nick furious, storming up stairs, and packed all the clothes, personal items, anything he needed for covering his body or even entertainment.

Before he stepped out, he yelled his final words. " and slammed the door.

Ever since the time has been moved from the home to Finnick and his family, it seemed like God knows the pain, having others just having the scent of the sorrow detected off of Nick.

Back to reality, Nick sat up in the bed, curving his back forward with his laws running his face. He slowly let them his the bed and looked over at Alex, looking calm as he slept. Nick have a sigh and soon slipped from under the covers, only stopping half-way when Alex tumbled over to his side.

As careful as he can, he jumped out quickly, trying to make as little movement to the new as he can. After slipping on the slipper on his feet, he reached for the robe beside him, unplugged his phone, slipped it into his pocket, and walked out of the door, only twisting the knob and closing, easing it to its original position.

Making sure he is walking calmly, he went down the stairs and walked into the living room. The chairs, couches, and tables were position as before, with the tree,in the ckrner, shining a bright glare of colors. Not being to concious, he walked pass the sight of things and went into the kitchen.

Nick reached his law over to the switch on the wall beside him and flicked it up from the bottom surface, effecting the lighting of the room, giving a little sting in Nick's eyes who were used to the dark earlier. He reached in the cabinets and grab a box, containing packets of little coffee containers. He slipped one in the coffee machine, set a Mug from the side of the sink, and placed it, pushing the button to dispense.

After it finished dispensing the black liquid, Nick picked it up and filled it with creamer and some type of sweetener, stirred it with a spoon and put the silverware in the sink. He took a sip, giving a slight burn to his tongue, tasting the holiday cream he put in his coffee.

Nick soon set the cup down on the island counter and rest his elbows on the top, having his arms up with his face on his paws. He let the thoughts run through his mind, thinking about the earlier experiences happen in his mind. He was thinking about how they discussed family things, about his mother, interests, anything else that makes him fall more into his past.

After resting there for a good few minutes, he jumped up, hearing movement in the living room. He heard light placings of boxes and rustling, thinking it's some type of large plastic bag. NIck then grabbed his coffee and looked through the door and saw Alex, placing a variety of things all around the couches, chairs, and tables.

Even though he is in his sights, Nick kept his mouth shut, watching Alex place the number of objects in certain spots, organizing them to look like they were set up neat. Then, he turned around and jumped in a scared tone, beathing in heavy as he was shocked. "Nick, why did you do that? I mean, I thought you were in the bathroom upstairs."

Nick looked at him, not sure how to explain. Even though Alex is around, the thought trailed through him, having looks of worry or like he is scared of something. "Nick, are you alright?" Alex soon started to notice the gloom in Nick's eyes. "Here, sit down." Alex walked up to Nick and sat him down on an empty space at the couch. Alex then shoved some of the gifts a little to the side and sat beside him, looking at Nick.

Nick looked down at his coffee, holding a slight grip at his mug with both paws. Alex placed his paw on Nick's leg, causing Nick to look up at him. "Please, you can tell me, you're worrying me." NIck gave a sigh and sat the mug on the table, a surface where a gift isn't placed.

"I don't even know if I belong in this family." Alex looked at him with a confused, but shocking look. "What do you mean?" Nick sat there silent, giving a secont to think of his choice of words. "Do you remember the story of my father, the one I told you back when you were still in camp?"

Alex nodded at him. "Ever since I showed up in this house, you family makes me think of my past. It makes me think about how my mother past away, how my father never really notice me, relying my only friend and his family, dealing getting my own money, everything growing up."

Alex looked at him in shock, not realizing the pain he has suffered through. "It was a worse experience when I was about to move out of the house. I had everything plan, from clothes to toiletries, even my birth certificate and any other paper work in a binder to keep hold, and I was going to leave. I soon fought with my father at the front door, trying to convince me to stay in the home. Though, he didn't. He then stormed away and I yelled my final thoughts about the place." Alex looked at him, wanting to know more.

"What did you say?" Nick looked down at his lap, having the point of view of his past travel in his mind. "What I said was that "Through my life, I've been seen like a ghost. For this moment right now, the home will now be ghose free, shown that I will no longer drag the life you have, aging like a shriveling plant with no water." I soon walked away without even looking back, hoping that the things in my life would end up better."

Nick started to tear up at his memories, causing him to fill with despair and pain. He then plant his face into his paws, having the tears roll off onto his paw and fingers, dripping onto his sleepwear.

"Everyday, I always wolder how I lived through it? I wonder how I survived at a young age, seeing my life go on with love as a rare thing to experience?" He whined out his words in a soft tone. Alex placed his paw on Nick's back, causing Nick to slowly sit up and look at Alex again.

Alex saw Nick in tears, seeing him letting out his emotions. He reached his arms out and Nick leaned on for a hug, letting the tears sob on his shoulder with moans of sobbing couched out in a muffled voice. It happened for a few minutes, having the emotions shown.

Nick looked up and saw Alex worried about him. Alex picked up his paw and set it on the side of his face. "You alright?" Nick gave a little nod as a response. "Let me tell you something. We can never really explain why these certain events happen to us, but we live through it."

"Life throw these things at and we learn how to survive it, whether if it's a threat or not. Though, after these events makes you stronger, no matter how big or small the issue is. With yours, you have survived a big one. Just know that the issue now over, meaning that you have no issues left to face."

Nick looked at him as the tears started to shrivel a little, understanding what Alex is trying to say. He wiped the stream of tears on the side of his cheeks and adjusted his seating on the couch. "You need to know that nothing can hurt you now. The actions in the past is now over. You understand?" Nick gave a couple of nodes and Alex took his law I Nick's cheek and moved it to pat his shoulder.

"That's great. Now, want to help me finish setting these gifts out for the little ones?" Alex mention as he picked a gift out and put it in Nick's paws. "S-sure, I guess it's a time spender." Alex chuckled, tilting Nick's head down and kissed him on the forehead.

So, they set out the gifts, making them into sections of each other's new personal items. They had fun seeing am the new gifts they were all receiving, like silly t-shirts or the toys the young ones were receiving. It made Nick feel better about his situation, the place he is located. He didn't feel sad or desprate anymore, not thinking about his lonely past anymore. For the moment he haven't felt in a while, he feels joy in the present.

Time soon went by and it was time for packaging to open. It wasn't long until the little ones started to run down the stairs. It was actually everyone, turning out that they woke each other up to come down together. Boy, it was something to see them amazed at all of the gifts.

They played all of the this mgg s provided and even shared too. Nick did nothing but smiled at all of the joy that was spreading. He looked at all of the kids play with there new gifts, behind the counter in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee.

Alex soon walked into the kitchen and stood beside Nick. He looked at the direction he was staring at and wrapped his arm around Nick. Nick grabbed Alex's paw and held it in his. "I never thought I would enjoy being in family events. Thanks for being me here." Nick spoke as he looked over at Alex.

Alex pulled his arm over there heads, holding a mistletoe. Nick looked up with widend eyes, only to look back at Alex. Then, they leaned on for a kiss, showing the compassion of being together. Suddenly, a flash of a camera,went off. Nick and Alex looked to the direction of the flash, only seeing Laura holding a camera right at them. Nick and Alex blushes as they shoved each other away, having a couple of laughs happen around.

/

Hi everyone. So, this is late, I know. Though, I made it an emotional one.

/

XxCastleintheskyxX ask if I have seen Moana and if I would write a story about it? Personally, I don't know. I haven't seen it and it depends on how good the movie it is.

/

So, thank you for reading another chapter. Be kind to everyone you meet. Bye.


	40. Spreads Like a Virus

Many days passed by after the first traditions for Nick inside many families ended. He told his thoughts and feelings through out the time being around other families and he would never of thought feeling the best he hasn't felt in quite a while. Though, things will make him more stressed over a certain relationship he is in.

Right now, Nick is walking to work, as usual. Stopping by the Cafe and went off to work, as usual. Though, there was something different for Nick. Once he entered in the building, it seemed as an average day. Though, when he continued his walk to his office, many of the officers and other workers gave some glares, even giving little chuckles or laughs.

Nick started to feel this nervousness or the thought that he did something he wasn't suppose to do. Til then, he went around the corner and Alex was talking to his group of friends. Feeling like he needs to talk, he walked up to him and gave a slight jab to his shoulder with his finger.

Alex turned around and game a smile, only having a worried look on his face. "Alex, why is everyone staring at me?" Alex couldn't say a word. His friends behind him started to laugh, making Nick feel a little suspicious. "Alright, what happened?" Nick said to Alex. Alex stood there, froze, having his cheeks fill with blood. "Come on, I have don't have all day."

Alex gave a sigh and rubbed his face. "Remember that christmas with my family, and that my mom took a picture of us?" Nick nod his head at him. "Well, she posted on a social media website and she is friends with many of the officers here." Nick widened his eyes and his heart beat harder.

"She did what?" Nick almost screamed. Nick crouched down on the ground and placed his paws on the back of his head, only standing up and walked in a little circle. "For crying out loud, Why did she had to post it online?" Alex grabbed his shoulder and Nick looked at him in a furious look.

"Look, everyone here is actually supported. Plus, there is no worries about hurt, torture, etc. about this certain things." Nick looked up at Alex, feeling a little calm. "I mean, there is the freedom law, remember that?" Nick sighed as he feel a little disappointed for his mother. "She could of given me a warning sign at least."

Alex gave him a little shake. "Come in, lighten up. I promise, there will be no harassment." "I hope so." Then Bogo walked by them, only stopping to see them. Alex and Nick turned to his attention.

"Alright, so... I have been hearing things that you two are together. Is it true?" They couldn't respond, they just froze. Bogo stared at them, giving a glare as he waits. Nick couldn't take it and spoke up. "Yes, it's true. We are together." Alex looked at him in shocked, saying to him.

Bogo gave a sigh as he adjusted his feet on the floor. "Alright... As long as the relationship doesn't affect your work here, its perfectly fine. And don't worry, its perfectly fine with me." Bogo started to walk off, it jumped back and looked at Alex. "Oh, and I need that report on the test of the DNA results." Alex spoke a "Yes sir" and Bogo nodded, walked away.

Nick leaned on the wall behind him and rest his head on the surface. "This is going to be a stressful day." "Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him from the wall. "Others will ask, but they won't hurt. Just remember that." Alex gave a kiss on Nick's cheek looked at him. "Not get along, you have a day of work.

Alex walked off and left Nick to hold the side of his face. He still felt unease about the idea of others knowing, but he trust's Alex. He knows the best for him.

A few hours went along and many of the workers around had to ask him if the rumor was true. Nick had to explain everything from questions like "How did they meet?" and "How long they've been together?" Those sort of questions.

Though, even with all the others knowing already, it still gave Nick the slight discomfort.

Pretty soon, it was lunch and Nick walked into the break room. He soon entered and pulled out his lunch, turning out to be some type of microwavable noodles, containing some type of dried vegetables and shrimp to pour with a spicy flavoring packet.

Nick open the plastic from the top and opened the first packet to pour in there, filling with water and starting it in the microwave right after. He leaned over on the counter and wait with the fork in his hand.

Pretty soon, Alex walked in and saw Nick leaning on the side. "Nick." Nick looked up from hearing his name called out and looked around, seeing Alex walking towards him. "Alex, how you doing?" Alex leaned on the counter beside him and slipped his paws into his pockets, looking right at Nick.

"Well, nothing really much. All of the research was pretty easy to solve so… I really had nothing to do." Nick nodded his head as he gave a quick glance over at the microwave, only looking back at him. "So, how's the idea of the other workers knowing?" Nick scratched the back of his head, moving his paw down to his neck and rubbed it as the his stress affected him a little. "Well, they keep asking questions about us. Plus, you were right. They are pretty supportive."

Alex wrapped his arm around Nick and gave him a shake, humming out a little laughter. "Seel, I told you. This place is alright. I mean, most of them already know that Ben is." Nick looked at him at shock. "Wait, so… that isn't just his personality showing?" Alex shooked his head as a no.

The microwave started to beep and Nick pushed himself up, turning at the microwave. He opened it with a handle with a slight bowl and grabbed it with the sides. Setting it aside, he grabbed the other packet and shook it, tearing it, and pouring it in the paper bowl, only to mix it with his fork right after.

"Doesn't that look good." Nick looked up as he stirred his noodles around. "Yep, I eat this stuff to death. It's just about the only cheap thing I can buy and enjoy." Nick picked up his bowl and rest it with his left paw, eating it with the other. "So, this day has been pretty relaxing, don't you agree?" Alex looked at Nick as he mention it.

"Yea, but it was also an interesting one. Glad you're hear at least." Alex leaned his head on his shoulder, showing the love he is able to give. As a shocker, Bogo walked in as one of the first. He noticed Alex leaning on Nick's shoulder and gave a little smirk.

"Enjoying yourself boys?" Nick and Alex recognized the voice and gave different reactions. Nick stared at him in a stresses way and Alex almost fell as he tries to sit back up on the counter. "We weren't doing anything. I was just-" "That's perfectly fine." Bogo walked to the fridge and gathered his lunch in a lunch box. "Have a good afternoon."

He soon walked away and left the two wondering what's with Bogo. Though, with all the confusion, it's a mystery to solve for another time.

AAAAA

Hi everyone.

...

YES IT'S LATE, I KNOW! Ice been stuck in a place. I didn't know what else to make after ending the Christmas section. Though, at least it's here.

Also, I know I mentioned many stories I have ideas, but I have another. Yes, insert a DJ Khaled meme here. I finished looking at one of the routes they provide in Undertale, and I love it to much! Now, I plan to make an Asriel X Male OC story. Let's see if you'd be interested.

Aaaaa

So, thank you for reading another chapter. I can't believe how far I have got with this story. Question is, when will it end? Who knows. Until then, be kind to everyone. Bye.


	41. I'm Sorry

So, things have been going alright for Nick himself. How it is well, he never felt really relieved. Now, ever since his emotions were told and that many who know a secret he has supports, things have never been so calm for him. Though, it somehow kicks back to him like a shotgun.

Nick was away on a date with Alex, settling in on there strong relationship. Of course, they were at the first place they went out on, which was the Papa Bear's Pizzeria. It was one of the first locations they ever been in before they were in a relationship. For that reason, it was time for them to spend time in a place they were first set in.

They sat next to each other, dressing in some clothes that were nice, but wasn't made for the fancy restaurant type of setting. Nick had a grey shirt, with a black pattern on the front with a blue and green flannel over. Alex wore a polo, as usual, being the color of black. He had a white sweater to cover over it, giving him a slight preppy look. Nick was looking on his phone, looking through all of a new account on a social media Alex begged him to make.

He was looking through all of the pictures and other things from Alex's family and even from the other officers that worked in the ZPD. Alex looked over his shoulder, seeing him scroll down his thumb on the screen. He looked up at Nick and Nick turned his eyes towards him. "You like to snoop on people's stories?" Alex puffed some air out, giving a smile with it. "Well, I was wondering how you were settling to something new." Nick turned off the screen on his phone and set it on the table.

Nick adjusted his seating and gave a quick look around the pizzeria. It has quite a few in, not so much it's crowded. Then, the waiter brought over there pizza. It was a cheese, having the crust stuffed. Immediatly, Nick went for it, grabbing a slice from the metal tray and put it on his plate. He gave a quick glance over at Alex and looked back, only turning his direction back to see a disgust face.

"Really, you can't wait?" Nick looks at him in a confused way. "Why, is it an issue?" "Well, what if the pizza just came out of the oven?" Nick looked at the pizza, only to look back at Alex. "Then I'll be careful."

Alex grabbed it with the tips of his fingers and picked it up under the palm with his other paw, only to set it down quickly. "See, I told you it was hot." Nick gave forced air through his throat with a smirk. "See, I was being careful." "Shut up." Alex said as he smacked Nick's arm.

After time slipped by, they finished the pizza they ordered and paid for there meal, leaving out to go off home. They both walked to the vehicle, having discussion over things like what happened with Zootoprolis and there day-to-day life. As conversation continues, they went in, only having Nick get a strange message on his cellular device.

Nick gave a look at it, having the phone curled up with his thumb in the screen, 2 fingers on the back, and the pinky tucked under. It was from an unknown number. Giving it a quick look over, the message talks about how it is someone he knows and needs to talk, with a following to respond back as soon as he can.

Alex noticed his messaging and looked at Nick's paw as he used it to turn off the screen. "Who's that?" Nick looked up at Alex, giving a glare at him. "Why are you being so nosey? Plus, it's a random number. It was for someone else." Nick had to lie. He didn't know,why, but it felt like it was a private matter.

Alex gave an "alright" and started his vehicle, driving off to the roadway right after. The drive was a bit longer then last time, being it busier usual. After about half an hour of driving, Alex finally pulled up at the door of Nick's apartment. "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." Alex said as Nick opened the door.

"Thanks for offering lunch." Nick mentioned as he stayed in with the door, looking right at Alex for the short conversation. "Hey, it's the least I could do after my mother caused the incident." Nick chuckled, looking away with a shake of his head, then look back at Alex.

"You don't have to worry about it though, I'm fine now." Nick leaned in and gave a kiss on the lips, stepping out of the vehicle after. "Bye." Nick spoke, having Alex respond the same. He closed the door, giving it a slight slam to it, walked around the back as the vehicle started to drive off.

Walking a little distance, Nick arrived at his front door. He fiddled with the few keys he owned and found the one to his apartment, sticking it into the keyhole, and turned it, causing the knob to turn with the key, and giving a shove to open the door.

The room felt quite cool, due to leaving the air conditioning on. He walked across the carpeting, feeling the roughness on his feet, towards his bed, flipping his back on the slight cushioned bed. He laid there for a few seconds and then the thought of the messages popped up in his head.

He slipped out his phone and looked at it, hovering it over his face. He sat up and crossed a leg under his thigh, leaned over to see his phone down at his lap, held with his two paws together. He clicked the messaging app and reviewed the message.

"Nick, you might not remember me, but I was an influence to your younger life. I never paid attention to you and I caused you pain. I just want to tell you I have changed and want to talk when we can. Message me when you get this." Is what the message said. Nick gave a thought of his past. "Influence" he whispered. He soon thinks who it is.

He started to type away on his phone. "Hi, you were an influence on me as a child? Could i ask, who are you and how were you an influence on me." Nick typed it with both his thumbs, typing some errors along the way, only to be auto correct. He send, causing his heart to pump harder.

Nothing happened for a few minutes until three dots started to move on the side of where the strangers messages show. It moved for quite a while, giving Nick a more nervousness approach on things.

Finally, the messages popped up, being as long as a short paragraph. "You may not know, but I am a relative to you. I found your old number on an old phone. I noticed it still works though. What you don't understand is that I am actually your father."

To be continued...

AAAAA

Hi everyone. Yes, this is way late then expected. I have been lazy, doing little work on this. Now, I have made this short, making it kind of a filler, but it related to the ending I am making.

Now, hope you can stay for the end. I have the idea in my head on how it will go and I promise, it might be cliche. (Not sure if there is,one already) so, thank you for reading another chapter. Be kind tk everyone you meet. Bye.


	42. I'm Sorry Pt 2

"My father?" Nick said as he stares at his phone. Then, the thoughts of his father started to go through his mind. He was remembering about all of the things being in his home. From those moments for Nick made him feel unsafe about the message received. "Why would he want to talk to me?" Nick thought as his heart gave a harder pulse then usual.

Nick didn't want to be rude, but he didn't want to talk to him either. He didn't know what to do. Sure, it was nice to have him talking to him after an eternity ago, but with the thoughts flooding his mind, the feeling of unsettlment came through him.

"Why want you to message me?" Nick hit send and placed his paw on the back of his head, giving it a scratch. The dots on his phone popped up, showing that he is trying to respond. The dots dissapeared, only to pop up a message a second after.

"I want to try and bond again." The message made Nick have his nerves worsen. Wanting it, he did. But living without it through most of his childhood gives a tug to tell to get away from that type of stuff. The dots popped up again as Nick looked at it with a scared expression.

"Look, I know I never stood with you, left you alone for your past, but I am a changed man. I feel ashamed for what I don't and I shouldn't of done that. I understand if you don't want to be anywhere close to me, I understand." Nick never felt this shocked in his life, never felt this scared to talk to someone again after many many years, someone who was barley in his life. Nick closed his eyes and exhaled. "Oh God..." he spoke at the end of his breath. He looked over at his phone and started to tap again at an unsteady pace.

"Well, I'm going have to put some thought into your permission." Nick sent the message and plugged his phone up into his charger, giving a little stumble to get it in there. Nick just slipped into the bed in the clothes he is wearing and adjusted his sheets and pillows behind him to a comfortable position. The phone beeped one more time and Nick turned his head towards it as his adjustment continued on.

He grabbed the phone and picked up on the sides, lifting it up to see the message on the front of his phone. "That's fine. Let me know if you can. If not, I understand." Nick dropped the phone down onto the night stand and let the screen turn off on its own. he flipped to his side, having his back face his cellular device. The thought ran through his head, making him stay awake for a bit. It wasn't long though until his tired self forced him to fall asleep.

Time passed by...

It was soon morning and Nick was in his office, still feeling unease about his issue from last night. No matter what, the thought couldn't leave from the back of his head. Though, he made his work his mine objection at the moment, so the thought sometimes goes away and pops back up. He just wasn't sure how to deal with it. "Should someone know about this?" Nick thought to himself as he tapped on his desktop.

Nick reached his paw over to his coffee inside a plastic travel cup. He wrapped his paw fully around, giving it a firm grip, feeling the warmth still in the mug. He picked it up and pressed it to his lips, taking a sip. "Heyo!" Alex immediately spoke in a loud tone. Nick jumped at the unsuspecting welcome, dropping the cup onto his pants. "AH, SON OF A-" Nick spoke out, not finishing the ugly slur. Alex stood there with paws up to his mouth, feeling shocked about the effect he caused.

Nick held the cup up, less then half full, with a stretched arm in the air as he bend over and picked up the lid from the ground, due to being first instinct. He stood up with arms in the air and turned around to Alex with a rude glare. Alex looked down and sees the large stain has covered most of his pants. He wanted to laugh at the situation, but controlled himself. "Why do you always want to sneak up on me like that?" Nick said as he sat the cup down on the table.

He crouched down on the floor and reached into the bottom filing cabinet, bringing out a spare clothing. Alex is surprised he has a spare. "You brought a spare?" Nick looked up at him with that slight anger still in his eyes. "Yea, after that one incident where you burned my hand with a hot cup last time." Nick stood up from his crouched position and held his set of clothing with a paw on the bottom, secured with the other on top. "Look, I didn't mean to. You just seemed on edged when you came in through the doors and made me worried." Nick's thoughts started to roam through his head again.

"I just came by to see if there was anything wrong." Nick sighed and leaned at the edge of his table. "Well, you're right about being on the edge. Important news came my way." Alex looked at him in a worried. "Good news?" Nick inhaled and gave a puzzled look. "I'm not sure if it is." Alex sees him in a slight struggle and walked over to him, standing by his side, resting a paw on his shoulder. "Alright, tell me. What is the news your unsure about?" Nick turned his upper body to his desk and set down his spare clothing, turning back to his previous position after.

"Well, after I gotten home from our time out last night, I received a message. It said that it was someone I knew from my past. Of course, that makes me scared because, who would be the someone I knew. After a message I sent saying who is it, he replied back saying it was my father." Nick paused for a moment as Alex gave a little look of shock as an expression. "Didn't you tell me that he wasn't really in your life?" Nick looked up at Alex and gave a nod. "So, what happened after that?" Nick adjusted his seating and laid his paws in front of him, crossing his fingers together.

"So, after he messaged me, it made me think about how he treated me in the past, like I was some type of ghost. He told me he was sorry for the way and he wants to start over." Nick stood up and walked around a bit in his office cubicle. He turned around with his paws placed on the back of his head, having his elbows pointed out. "I want to get with him now, but the past just somehow comes back. Every time anything relating to my past pops up, it brings me back to my childhood. I mean, what should I do? Should I take the risk of being with him, should I ignore him, tell him no?"

Nick put down his arms and leaned his head on one side of his small work space. "For crying out loud, this is an emotional roller coaster for me." Ale stood up and stood next to Nick, placing his paw on his shoulder again. Nick picked his head up and turned his direction over at Alex. "If I was in this situation, I would take advantage of doing a second chance. He was depressed because of a certain passing and even though I think that is a ridiculous thing to do, just know that your old dad has came back for you. He is willing to do things you could of done, things you might not miss out in your life." Alex walked to Nick's desk and grabbed his pair of clothing. He picked it up went back to Nick, giving the set prepared to Nick. "So, I would say to give him a chance. Things might give a change for you."

Alex pecked a kiss on Nick's head and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. As they stood there in htere hugging position, it left Nick to think whether he needs to make that choice or not. Then, Judy came by his office, only to stop to see the lovebirds give each other hugs. "Aww, how cute." Nick jumped ad he turned his head towards Judy, making Alex do the same. Judy looked down and noticed the stain on his pants. "I recommend washing that out with Baking soda, it'll get the stain out quicker." Judy gave a salute with her fingers and walked off to do her own business. (just to be clear, I don't know if Baking Soda can get coffee out, I just assumed)

AAAAA

Hi everyone, another chapter is made. So, I was thinking of just typing out all of the chapters tonight and publish them because I want to go ahead and work on my other ideas. This story has been out for to freaking long and I think it needs to end as soon as I can get down the rest of the chapters.

For my other stories, I might as well make another chapter and upload another one because , why not. This is close to ending and might as well start getting into the habit of the others. Anyway, be kind to everyone you meet. Bye and I'll see you in another chapter.


	43. I'm Sorry Pt 3

It was a strange time for Nick to be in right now. He was starting to feel good about himself until a mysterious message came to him through his phone. Now with the thought of his father wanting ot bond with him again, he isn't sure what he want.

For right now, Nick is now with Alex again for the afternoon. They didn't had any other plans so they decided to have another afternoon to be together. Even though Nick felt scared about the situation he is in, nothing makes him happier than spending time with the one he loves.

The idea was going shopping, as usual for them. They love'd to go to the mall and other stores around, seeing what things they have available and any new clothing to purchase and wear around other events.

They held the different clothing on the upper and lower parts of their body, showing off what it would look like if they would had it on. For Nick, something caught his eyes. He looked at a section of the store with stacks of shirts, placed in spots with the design set up beside.

He walked up to it and searched through one of the stacks, finding a shirt that is his size. He held it up and it had a symbol of a game he used to play from his past. He turned around to Alex's direction as he looked down at the shirt he is laying on top of him. "I like this shirt. How does it look?" Nick said looking up, only to see Alex wearing a ridiculous hat on his head. It was a yellow, blue, and green striped hat that stretched down to his lower part of his back, having a little puff ball on the top of it.

Nick had a shocked look on his face, only to have his expression broken with him chuckling. "Where in the world did you find that?" Alex took off the hat and held it in his hands, having the ball and some of the had laying on the ground. "I just saw it hanging at the corner over there." Alex responded as he point over to the corner with the various hats hanging on some type of rack.

Alex rolled the hat up and tucked it under his armpit as he looks at the shirt on Nick. "Oh, I remember that game. What was the name of it?" Nick flopped the shirt over his arm as he looks at Alex think. "It was Junglefield, remember?" (the name related to Battlefield. Don't hate me please)

Alex snapped his fingers and pointed at NIck. "Yea, that's it. Isn't it like a more realistic version of Call of Wolfie?" Nick gave a nod at him, feeling a bit surprised about him not realizing in an instant about recognizing the game.

"Really, you can't remember playing it?" Alex folded his ears down as he feels a slight bit of shame. "Well, I never played it." Alex perked his ears up and walked over to the section with all of the shirts placed in order.

Nick sneaked up behind Alex and wrapped his arm around his neck, but tight to choke or hurt him in any way. "How dare you dishonor the society of gaming." Nick spoke as he shook him around, making Alex laugh throughout his whole time playing around.

Suddenly, a faded growling noise popped up. Nice and Alex looked at each other with confused expressions. Alex started to chuckle. "That was my stomach." Nick chuckled with him as he leaned his head on his shoulder, continuing to show his emotion. "Well, let's get something to eat. What you like?" Nick said as he lift his head up from Alex's shoulder, having a smile still on his face from the humor. "I'm actually craving cheese fries."

"Well, the food court isn't far. Let us go for it." So, after a couple of purchases from things they want, they carried themselves to the center of the mall, which had food in all types of form and fashion. It contained one, involving thiings like burgers for the veggie eaters and ones that way insects. There is another part that serves sushi, being in a variety of fish and different sauces to use.

Another is actually some type of bake shop, serving all types of bread-related things like different bread with cups and sauces to even some desserts like pies and there homade ice-cream. For the last one, it was pizza place. They have it set up to get any kind you want with any topping, serving it in large slices that is about 1/6 of the whole pizza.

Though, after stepping in the food court, Alex grabbed Nick's wrist and immediately dragged him to the burger area. Nick was caught by surprise, so he struggled to hold all of his things in his arms as his other forcefully dragged him into a line with only a few in it.

Nick soon escaped from his grasp as they were right in front of there location. "Why drag me like that?" Alex looked at him with a glare. "Dude, I'm hungry. I want some food." Nick scoffed as he tried to adjust the items in his hands. "Well, why drag the guy who is carrying all of our things?" Alex have a smirk at Nick. "I wanted to see how far you could of gotten before collapsing."

Nick wide eyed at him, noticing a new turn. "Isn't that a little dark?" Alex bushes some air through his mouth, making a motorboat noise with his lips. "Think of how famous you would of gotten from that?" Nick gave a thought, giving a slight agreement to his response.

After a couple of minutes, they finally came up to the cash register. It was a lion running it, giving a positive attitude to Nick and Alex. After orders were taken, they gave the the money owned for the fries and they went down to the other side, seeing many others work on the food, putting them in various bowls, plates, and carry-outs.

As the reached the end, they soon gathered there plates and found the closest table they could see. They took a seat and Alex started to munch on his right away. Nick gave a look at him and has a shocked expression. "Well, I ain't the only one that eats like that."

Alex looked up from his place and had a fry with a little bit of the cheese sauce on it half way from his mouth. Nick started to Chuckle as Alex grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. "Like I said, I was hungry. I went to bed last night with nothing to eat."

Nick looked at him like he was insane. "Why did you go to be without anything to eat?" Alex adjusted his seating as Nick spoke that. "Well, the research in the lab yesterday took a long time to do. It started at around 4 in the afternoon, finally finishing it at around 3 in the morning."

Alex stuck another fry in his mouth. "For that, I went off to bed without the thought of food, just sleep." Alex added, talking with the fry tucked between his cheek and gums to talk clearly, only to flick the fry out with his tongue and chewed it with a swallow right after.

"I didn't even think about breakfast this morning so, of course I'm going to eat like I'm wild." Nick started to chuckle and Alex looked at him with a confused expression. "What's so funny?" Nick continued to chuckle as the thought seems funny. "Wild." Alex then was even more confused. Nick poke himself in the chest, only to say Wild[e] again.

Alex noticed what he was getting at and started to laugh with him. They soon started to calm themselves down, sitting there in silence. Nick looked up at Alex with a smirk. "Wild[e]." Alex burst even more laughter, slightly louder then before, to that pun. "Dude," Alex blurted with his amusement showing, "why do that?" Nick gave a smile as he dragged his plate of fries closer to his reach. "I just do."

After eating and a little more of looking around the mall, it was soon time to leave in to there normal lives. For Nick, though, that left him to now think about a choice whether or not to see his father. For that thought, it is something to figure.

To be continued...

AAAAA

Hi my fellow readers, how are you. So... this is kind of a fuller to lead on before I move on this ending anymore. Even if I haven't messaged it, I am still accepting OCs for this story. If you want to, you can message me. If you have a questuon, comment it and I can answer.

Anyway, be kind to everyone. Bye.


	44. I'm Sorry Pt 4

After about a week that passed, Nick was standing in front of his old home. His heart raced as he saw the front door, wondering what will happened when he walks through that piece of wood he stormed out of 5 years ago. Nick let out a sigh, due to his nerve getting to him. "Let's just hope I make the right decision." Nick thought in the back of his mind. He walked up the steps and stood in front of the door. He saw the color painted on it was still there, just given a slight wear and tear on it. He reached his paw up to the door and made a fist, holding the knuckles outwards towards the wooden surface. He gave a few knocks on it, only to hear a voice on the other side. "This is now or never." Nick spoke to himself.

One Week Before...

Nick was sitting at the little desk at his apartment, writing down things in a little notebook. He was actually was writing down in a personal Journal, suggested that it might help him ease off his own issues for things. For what he is writing, it describes a certain situation he is in right now. "Hey, it's me again. Listen, I am still on that same issue as before. You know, the one about my biological father? Everyday I think about this, I just want just crawl in a hole and let myself be. I am mixed down with whether I should trust him once more or not."

Nick set down his pencil and cracked his fingers, relieving the pressure that is placed in his hands. He also cracked his neck, being stuck in a position from looking down for so long, and picked up the writing utensil again to continue his thoughts. "For the negatives, I think about the past he has given me through out my life, not showing the love I needed to be grown in and the feeling that there wasn't a parent in my sight. Like an orphan, for example, but isn't able to be in a caring place for a lonely child like me."

Nick stopped his pencil and sighed, taking a sip of juice he had made before he started his journal entry. "For a plus side though, I will finally get his full attention. I mean, sure he had me suffer the trembling life, but I am a person who can possibly understand that the loss of a significant other, can put some out there where they want to be alone for possibly an eternity. For me being a clever mind at a young age, I was able to live off my own with some help so... I guess I can do one of those forgive and forget sequences, something that goes along where it seems like it's a cliche. But no matter the positives or negatives, according to my religion, there is a path that is placed for me and what ever I choose is the path that I am being led to."

"For a realization, it could be emotional either way, whether tears being shed of a reunion or turning out that the lack of a visit can lead to a broken heart and regrets for a rest of someone's life. I just hope I can prevail, overcome the demons making me fight my past and hope I can move on with my life. Sincerely, Nick Wilde." Nick then wrote down the date on the top right corner of the paper, as it seems like he does it after writing down his thoughts when it is still fresh to write, and placed the pencil in the cup he has on his desk. He closed his notebook and opened the bottom drawer that was on the left of him, placing it under all of his previous work so no one will notice the notebook filled with his thoughts.

After cleaning up his desk of paperwork from work and the the half-full glass off the table, he stood up and pushed his rolling chair under his work space. He walked into his kitchen area, gulping down the juice he prepared as he stood there at the sink. After finishing, He quickly rinsed it out and placed it on the side of the sink, next to a couple of other cups from previous washings after being used. Nick just slipped into bed, inside his sleep wear for this certain night, and flopped on his side again, falling into his sleep.

3 Days Later...

For the issue with Nick, it still stayed strong for him. Even with other things, like work or hanging with others, the problem is starting to be his main focus. He didn't know what to do but hope it will turn out great, living on little faith about the situation. To keep his mind off, he tried to keep himself busy, away from the specific spot. Though, no matter what he was doing, it sticked to him like glue.

It was late at night and he was finishing up some paper work. It was given the last minute and if he didn't do it, he would have his payment lowered. So, he worked on it, looking like it's not a lot to do. Though, he had to write down the information on his computer for now. It's been shown that it is a more efficient way to send work so, Nick stared at the monitor, straining his eyes to his restless mind.

He hit enter a couple of times after finishing his paragraph and leaned back into his rolling chair, rubbing his paws on his pants, and rubbing his eyes from looking at the monitor for a while. He leaned forward and grabbed the mug on his desktop. He felt nothing but air in the mug, with a quick glimpse in it to make sure.

So, he forced himself up from his sitting position, arms stretched out with a mug in his right paw, as he used force to stand up. He went out of his cubicle and started down the hallway to the break room. From the look of the hallway was the usual design, but some of the lights were turned off, giving it a slight eery feel. Thlugh, it didn't bother Nick, since the knew the hallway he walked in numerous of times.

After the short walk to the room, he walked in and saw the empty room, filled with nothing but the furniture itself. He looked over at the counter, only to notice the coffee pot wasn't on. So, he walked over and flipped the switch, waiting for the slow coffee maker to heat up the already-been made liquid in the glass object. Due to feeling tired, he leaned over in the counter and test his hear on his arms, turned his head to see the coffee warm up by itself.

Nick closed his eyes, needing a rest from staring at the blue light the computer gave. He sat there for a minute, hearing the coffee machine rattle as he saw nothing but darkness from the lid of his eyes. Then, a certain voice spoke up. "Oh, hey Nick." Nick opened his eyes and turned around as he up. It was one of the officers and one lf Alex's friends.

"Oh, hey Logan." Nick spoke in his tired self as Logan entered the room. "Why are you here so late?" Logan said as he placed his paw on Nick, giving it a vigorous shake. Nick was more awake as he did that. "Well, someone gave me some late paperwork and it was due tonight so... I had to finish it." Logan showed an understand expression as Nick grabbed the coffee, pouring it in his mug.

"I see. So, anything new happening in your life?" Logan spoke as Nick have a sip of his coffee. "Well, besides some disappointment came back to my life, I'm alright." Logan gave a shocked look. "What do you mean Disapointment?" Nick have a sigh and took another sip of his mug, setting it down on the counter he's leaning on. "Well, it's related to my father. When I grew up with him, he never noticed me at all?" Logan leaned beside Nick as he told. "Was he abusive?" Nick looked up at him.

"Technically no. There was always good and beverages for me, there was always clothes that fit me, and he never hurt me physically so... He didn't abuse me. When he lost my mother, he broke down hard. He would only come out of his room when he just needs to eat or drink, not to mention his constant crying pad part of it. Til then, he tried to sleep with others to satisfy his emotions, but with it being often, I guessed it never worked."

Nick grabbed the coffee beside him and took another sip as Logan gave some thought for his choice of words. "He ready to come back now?" Nick stood up and walked a little, turning his direction to Logan. "Yes, but that's where my issue starts. I don't know if I want to." Nick added, raising his voice slightly. "I mean, he didn't want to get involved with anything around me, but he finally wants to say that he is now willing." "Nick calm do-"

"I mean, I'm happy he has gotten over it, why now? Why not do that 10 years ago when a part of her is sitting in your house." Logan stood up and walked up to Nick, placing his paw on his shoulder. "Nick, your getting out of ha-" "Sure, contact me now." Nick said as he forced the mug on the table, shoving the paw off his shoulder. "Does he know how love I've been stressing over this? I mean, I lost sleep countless of times, past til now, wondering how I survived like this?"

"First off you need to-" "I mean, I don't even want to see him, but I trust that he is changed! This, is what I wanted I my life, a father who is willing to hear me out now!" Logan just stood there quiet as he heard Nick ramble.

"But for what he has done, he can GO TO HELL FOR ALL I KNOW! HE CAN GO SUFFER, BECAUSE OF BEING STUCK IN THE PAST, BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN INCIDENT MAKING HIM NOT FOCUS ON WHAT HE HAS! I MEAN LOOK AT ME, I'M HALF OF YOUR WIFE! I AM WHAT SPROUTED OUT AFTER GOD KNOWS WHAT Y'ALL DONE!"

"Nick, you need to cal-" "Your asking me to calm down, I am calm. Seriously, I-I am. Can't you tell?!" Nick spoke as he stood in front of Alex. "For all of my life, I've lived with this quiet secret, fighting Satan's demons and many other forms that came for me, making me wonder how I lived this long in my life."

"I mean, WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!"

*Smack*

The loud sound, showing of what Logan did to Nick's face with his paw. "Look, I don't know how to handle the situation. It's only you to decide, you to handle this situation. But for right, you been screaming out of the top of your lungs for five straight minutes, making it echo in the building. I suggest, you need to chill!" Logan raised his voice slightly as he had both his paws on his shoulders.

Nick had a shocked expression over his face, getting into an upset emotion. He then sobbed and crouched down on the floor, having his arms over his head. "Oh God... Why did you place me I this spot?"

Logan leaned over him and place a paw on his shoulder again, only to give no sort of grip. "Look, if your father is willing to tap again, then I suggest taking the opportunity. Everyday, we risk out lives over things we may not expect and if it was your last day tomorrow, then you would of taken a chance to talk to him." Nick looked up at Logan as he sees him with a calm expression. "So, my advice is risk it, because other chances may not come your way."

Nick stood up and Logan gave a hug, only to leave out of the room. Nick leaned back on the edge, only to lean forward in a downward position, paws covering his face. "Logan's right." Nick thought. "I think I know what to do."

Present...

He reached his paw up to the door and made a fist, holding the knuckles outwards towards the wooden surface. He gave a few knocks on it, only to hear a voice on the other side. "This is now or never." Nick spoke to himself.

To be continued...

AAAAA

Hi everyone. This one is a bit late, I know, but I've been working on this a lot. The ending is coming closer and closer. It's only a few chapters till it ends.

For OCs, I don't see any way of featuring them on this story so... sorry. Though, I have another story, Timberly Love, to work on after this and I will put OCs in that one. If you have one, message me and we can discuss.

Also, it's never to late to ask questionsn if you have one, ask and I may answer them.

Anyway, thank you for reading another chapter. Remember to be kind to one another. Bye.


	45. I'm Sorry Pt 5

The wooden door opened and the first thing Nick noticed was the pants, khakis to be specific. As he looked up, he noticed the type of shirt he wore occasionally, being a white shirt with a short-sleeved button up, having a significant pattern on it. As for the pattern, it was in black and white and looked as it it was going vertically and diagonally. As his wondering eyes continued to move in one direction, he then saw the face of his father, the person he went away from years ago.

From the look of it, he was different. The redness in his eyes was gone, his alcoholic smell vanished, his fur even looked neat, neater then Nick's to bring it up. Of course, he still had bags under his eyes, but not so much where it's really noticeable. As for his expression, it was quite emotional actually. He looked like he was about to sob. "S-s-son..." he said, stretching out his arms for a hug.

Nick didn't give any second thought about his actions and went straight in for a hug. He did it because of the saying he heard a few days ago that had stuck with him,"Risk it, because you might never get another chance." Nick had his arms wrapped around his back, one clapped on the back. Bent in a horizontal formation across his back. The other is going vertical, going up as his paw is just under his shoulder, grabbing part of his shirt to keep it in it's position. His face was buried in his chest, smelling some type of toiletry he lathered on himself, having Nick guess it was some deodorant. Nick hugged him for a minute until he started to feel some type of liquid drippin on the top of his head. He rolled his eyes up, trying not to move his head, and he can see a couple of trails of tears running down his father's face. Not only that, something Nick didn't noticed at first, he was mumbling to himself. It was hard to hear at first, but he soon started to hear what he was saying to himself.

"I'm sorry..." was the saying he repeated non-stop. He said it about 4 more times until he soon changed what he was saying. "I never realized on what I had in the present. I just wish..." he stopped speaking and hugged Nick tighter, having his thought stick to the back of his head. Nick felt like it was a little hard to breath, but he didn't want to ruin a moment for him or his father. After losing the time of how long they stood there in the doorway, showing the love they forgot to give in the past, Nick's father released from the hug and placed his paws onto Nick's shoulders.

"Look I understand that you won't ever forgive me for the way you treated me, but I am available now to discuss anything you want." Nick was impressed that he is able to hear what he has to say now, after being pushed into a dark hole for Nick and himself even. He released his paws and stepped out of the walking space inside, letting Nick in to the area he stormed out of five years ago.

Nick gave a look around as he noticed the Living room was still placed into position as before, only having the chairs and couches pushed out for more space to walk by. It seemed the same, only that he wasn't really sneezing as much as he did during his childhood. "Well, where is the dust that made me sneeze?" Nick mentioned as he turned his direction over to his father.

The dad closed the door and walked beside Nick as he looked around the living room with him. "Well, the therapist recommended that I should of cleaned up the house, because it would help me feel more pure for myself." NIck showed his understanding by expressing his face with the mouth open, giving a sound out. "So," the father spoke up as Nick looked at him. "Are you thirsty?" Nick looked at him as he heard him trying to show his hospitality. "Now that you mentioned it, I am."

The father clapped his paws together as he heard Nick's choice of words. "Well, what do you

want? We got water, milk, juice, cola, root beer-" "Uh, root beer, please." Nick said as he

interrupted his father as he continue the list of drinks he had. Nick pointed at him with a click

with his tongue and went into the kitchen, out of sight of NIck. Nick went to the couch and took aseat on the couch he sat in for many times years before. Nick still couldn't believe the way his

father is now, being a father to him.

It wasn't long until he came back with a can and a glass with some ice in it. He sat it down on

the table and Nick reached for the can, opening it and pouring it in the cold glass without

question nor hesitation. He then took a sip and sat the cup down, giving a sigh as he leaned

back into the couch with still a straight posture. There was a dead silence in the room, giving

Nick time to think of what to ask him. "So," Nick finally spoke. "What changes have you made

while I disappeared?" he finished as he looked at his father, still leaned back on the couch.

His father widened his eyes and blew air out of his mouth, shaped into a tiny hole. "Well..." he

first spoke as he gave a minute to think.

"I had stopped my addiction to the things that were bringing me down." he said, feeling a scared of mentioning the things that harmed him.. "Such as..." Nick spoke as he sat up, leaning his arms on his legs as they are planted on the ground.

The dad gave a twitch in his neck as him mentioning the things gives him an uncomfortable

feeling for him. "Well, I first started with me sleeping with many other women non-stop."

He adjusted his seating as he looked at him with his expression. "I thought it would help me

forget about your mother until I realized I was risking a disease." Nick gave a small chuckle as

he heard his humor, giving a more comfort to him. "I also dropped the alcohol, because it turned

out drinking my worries away didn't really turned out well." Nick nodded his head as he heard

his issues spew out. There was another silence let out and the father gave out a sigh. "Look, I

understand that you didn't want to be here because possibly a friend convin-" "Who said I didn't

want to come?"

The father looked up at Nick in shocked as he heard the words that caught his attention, "Who

said." "I mean, sure you didn't give a wonderful childhood and I felt like I was alone, but you

were able to keep food and drinks in the fridge, the power and other stuff on,all of that and I

appreciate that." The father smiled, giving a few tears out as he heard Nick spoke his honesty. "I

just didn't want you to feel bored around so... I thought of keeping all of these things out for you to do since I wasn't in a well condition during that time."

"Well, you could've tried to get another bed." The father looked at him in confusion. "In case you

didn't know, most of those times you had with those other ladies, I could hear the bed move and

squeak all around. Not to mention I could of heard grunting and moans from from moments."

The father started to blush as he had embarrassment on his face. "Well, uhhh... sorry." Nick rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face, seeing how his father is with this certain mistake.

"So, your not forced here?" Nick understood that his father was getting the concept, but wasn't getinng the idea fully. "Well, I wasn't sure at first. Though, after a discussion with a couple of my friends, my thought of having myself to come over sounded like it wasn't a bad thing to do. Plus, this was possibly my only chance to see the real side of my father, someone I wanted for a very long time. Now, I finally have him, receiving the love and respect I needed in my life. And though this time right now isn't the best, it is better to be late then never."

His father understood what Nick had said and tilted his head down, holding that thought of his past mistakes. "You are just like your mother... Which makes me fail to realize that you are possibly her." His dad said as he looked back up at Nick, seeing him stare at his nervous self. "Well, I might be. Let me just see if my mask can be removed." Nick did a little gesture of pulling off a mask as his father chuckled, moving his head down as he can't control his laughter. Nick noticed and joined in to laugh with him.

So, for quite a while, Nick was able to have a smooth-running conversation with his father. Of course, there was long pauses, but they were able to find ways to engage into different conversations, like where they are working to any new interest into the world right now. They shared different laughs and experiences they have done during there lives as they continued, having the past slowly just slip away from them. Til that point, Nick never felt this strong of a bond with a family member.

Though, it was soon late to call it a night, enjoying things they never thought of doing together. With it being a clear, grey night, with the moon being half, Nick went off to his apartment for some rest, due to having a job for himself. Though, before he left, he gave a hug to his father and went off, having all of his worries somehow washed away from the back of his mind. But did that stop any issue?

AAAAA

Hi everyone. So, I have finally made another chapter. I tried to make this one as long as I can, since I couldn't really think of anything for Nick meeting up with an old relative he never grew with. Anyway, still a couple of more chapters until it ends. Just know that I have already started my other story relating to the Timberwolves so... go there if your interested.

I am not accepting any OCs for this story, but I am for the other. If you want it featured, message me and we can discuss a placement for your character. Also, you can still ask any questions you have. They can relate to the characters, story, or even me if you like. I'd be glad to answer some.

So... It's 2 in the morning and it's time for me to upload this. Thank you for reading another chapter on mine. Be kind to one another. Bye, and hope to see you again.


	46. Questions Roam Around

Several weeks has passed by and the relations to Nick and his father grew. From the first time of meeting, there was an unsure feeling whether or not to go see him. Though, after taking the opportunity that is thrown at him, he's now not even worried to even meeting him when his father makes arrangements to hang out. Plus, it's a way for Nick to save a little money in his pocket, to be honest. For the others around Nick, word starts to get around and it questions many of the friends and workers that are surrounding his constant life. To that point on, there would of been many questions asked for Nick himself.

Of course, as usual, Nick is working with the main stuff in his work. Doing things of stopping crime, running, chasing, paperwork, it was just about the same everyday for Nick. Though, as he was working behind a copy machine, a figure was sneaking up behind him. It gave a mysterious output on what he/she will do.

It soon crept closer and closer until the figure was behind Nick. As quiet as the figure can do, he/she reached a paws out over Nick's shoulders. Instantly, it was slammed down and spooked Nick up into the air.

Nick turned quickly around and saw it was only Alex. "course, it is you." Nick said with a sigh, only to turn his attention back into his business. Alex wrapped his arm Around Nick and pecked a kiss on his cheek, showing his love for him. He looked at the copy machine as he made a stack of papers print out, seeming like it was endless.

"What's with all this work?" Alex mention as he looked at Nick. Nick gave another sigh as he slung off Alex's arm off his shoulder, reaching paper documents he has printed out. "These are some old reports Bogo needs to look over." Alex looked at I'm as he is,confused of why. "There is,this crime going around about the huge mall robbery few months back."

Nick continued to speak as he walked out the door, having Alex follow him as usual. "What was the name of that investigation?" Nick looked over at him as he kept his pace, adjusting the stack he had into his arms. "It was operation Girls Night." Alex started to laugh as heard the name. "Why did we name it like that?" Alex questioned as he scratched the corner of his lip, giving a sigh from his laughter.

After for walking around the ZPD, Nov finally reached to the front door of Bogo's office. He placed the stacked paperwork with a paperclip into his basked, only to turn around and start walking down the direction he went down before, only to have Nick follow him immediately.

As a walk down the hallway common turn inside the break room and immediately went for the coffee pot. He noticed that I was sitting out for quite a while, but he noticed that it wasn't me not long ago. He reached up in the cabinets, grab the coffee mug, and then poured himself a cup of coffee.

After pouring himself a cup of Joe, he reach for the bowl filled with sugar, grabbed one the plastic spoons they had available in the breakroom, and poured himself a couple of teaspoons of sugar. He then walked over to the fridge, chosen one of the flavors of coffee creamer they have in the fridge, and quickly put it in, only to close it with one paw and place it back into the fridge as he stirred his mug.

After giving it a few swirls, he went over to the trash can, throwing away the spoon, and walked back to his coffee, only to lean over on the counter and taking a sip.

For a sudden surprise, Logan walked into the room with a satchel over his shoulder, filled with files and other known things for him. As he sat it down on the table, he noticed Nick leaning over at the counter, giving a smile to see him. He walked over to the fridge and drabbed a water, only to close and look over at Nick. "Nick, how are you?" Nick looked over at Logan as he spoke. "Well..." Nick stood up as he walked around. "I woke up tired, this is my second cup of coffee, I came here from work, I wonder what I should have for lunch, Not to mention-" "Alright..."

Nick chuckled as he saw Logan got aggitated by his talking. "I'm just messing with you." Nick said as he leaned back on the side of the counter. "So, how was your time with your father?" Logan mentioned before he took a sip of his water. Nick looked over at him with a shocked look, being curious about bringing up that conversation. "Wait, you finally talked to your dad?" Alex said, being shocked to hear the news.

"Yea, I actually talked to him." Alex stared at him as the words flowed into his head. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" He questioned, giving motion in his hands as he spoke his curiosity. "Well, I wanted to do this alone, wanting to try and do it without any other opinions to push me away from my choices." Alex licked his lips, giving a slight smacking noise, and looked over at Logan. "Then how did Logan know about your situation?" Logan took the bottle from his mouth and screwed the top on it, setting it down on the counter. "It was late and I walked in on Nick, staying in late to finish some paperwork given late."

Nick pointed at him, having memories of that certain night to him. "Right, the time where the stress just gotten over me to much." Nick finished his cup of coffee and walked over to the sink, giving a quick rinse. "Well, how was it to meet him?" Alex questioned more, being more peculiar about how Nick handled the situation. "We met, we cried, we laughed, shared thoughts and opinions, those usual things our kind do now-a-days." Nick summed up, trying to avoid any other questions to be thrown at him.

Alex wrapped his arm around as Nick was wiping his paws dry. Nick froze and looked over at Alex as he noticed his weight is being pushed onto him. "What about me?" Nick gave a minute to think of what he was talking about, until he realized what he was trying to bring up. He gave a sigh as he slung off his arm. "Well, I think I'm not ready to mention that just yet. I mean, I want to know how supportive he can be before I spill the beans." Alex puffed air through his mouth as he rolled his eyes.

"Really, with the time you spent together, it may seem like y'all might not want to leave each other again. Plus, after time being separated, I'm sure he wouldn't even care." Nick scoffed through his nostrils, hearing the enthusiasm coming out of Alex's mouth. "It's nice to hear that, but we never know. For all I know, he could be a secret psycho killer." Nick gave out his dark humor, leaving a silence in the room, leaving Nick to notice the stares happening on him. "What, it is possible." Nick balled up the paper towel he was using to dry his hands and thrown it in the toilet, only to leave out of the room from goodbyes for the three friends. Though, the question Alex asked did leave Nick to some type of questioning. He wonders how he would react of he knew, or even if he just hears anything similar to it would make him un-satisfied.

.

.

.

Time went on with work, free-time, the usual things as time goes on. For one, Nick's father has planned another evening to talk and other things to do. Though, for Nick, it gave him an opportunity to think about his decisions, wondering how he will time on telling his father to even showing on how he assums on how it will turn out to be. So, for that same night, he gave out another journal entry to keep his mind calm. He was in his apartment, in some type of usual sleep whear, which was a white t-shirt and some type of boxers. He grabbed a glass of juice from his kitchen area and walked over to his counter.

There were papers scattered around, put into some type of organization to where he can remember what he has placed. He reached into his drawer and grabbed his notebook, labeled "Journal" on the front of it. Underneath, it had labeled "-Private Thoughts-" to show if someone was to read it, it would of been shown that someone's private writing is in a certain notebook. Though, with it containing days of writing in it, Nick actually skipped a couple of weeks to write out on what was on his mind. For the reason of him meeting up with his father, he felt that it was not needed to write anything down anymore.

But since the question was brought up, not to mention even more thoughts that ran though his head, Nick felt like he needed to write down some more, hoping he could find a solution to his issue. He grabbed the pen he's been using over the years of writing and opened to a blank page that is set down on it. He wrote down his name, date, and below that was a few words to describe his issue, saying "Thoughts on Life". After that, he took a sip of his juice, noticing it was smoother then usual that he gets, and sat it down to start with his thoughts.

"Hi, it's me again. Look, I know I have been avoiding you for a couple of weeks and I can explain. Ever since the meet-up with my fahter, things have changes for me. So, with that stuck in the back of my mind, I felt like I didn't really needed to write down anything else. Though, after that two week period went on trying to know more about my father, many more questions popped up in my mind. One to start off is on how things will be in my daily life for now on? Will I be able to move back in or will I live on my own." Nick sat down the pen and gave his paw a flex, giving that his hand is tensed up from gripping the pen so hard. He took a sip and grabbed his utensil.

"For one thing, I would love to stop paying money on a small apartment. For the reason, I wouldn't mind having a few extra dollars around to spend on more expensive things like a possible new phone or maybe something nice like an instrument to try and lean doing. For another question, Alex told me of how he would react if he heard the news of our relationship. For that, it gave a sinking feeling in my heart, like it was tugging me to the ground. I mean, I will be honest, I think he wouldn't really care at all. I have given a little of my interest in forms of body movement and me might of gotten the idea that I might be."

"But besides that point, my main fear is him leaving me all alone again. For some days, I wish I could go back and wish that I had him more in my childhood. There are times when I hear him sob or tries to satisfy another, it made me think as a child that was I some type of mist, floating in the air. Being something so transparent, he can't see me because there are other issues, being big, black, thick fogs choking him constantly that he wasn't able to focus on the more important things in life. For God sakes, I praised that he would changed from these ways, hoping he can be placed in my life again, being his only son, only blood, that surrounds him about everyday, hoping that a miracle is able to change his wicked ways into some type of peaceful lifestyle."

Nick sat down the pen again and used his paw to rest his head, having his arm making him to sit up, giving a thought on what else to write down. He then looked at the juice and noticed that the joy it brings to him kind of describes his father. He picked up his pen and continued once more. "Though, bringing up the positives, it seemed that the dream has came true for me. For once, I am happy that he is finally giving me attention that I have been begging for through out my ripest years. And just like a regular glass of milk or juice, there will be times where it can fill you up with happiness. When it's gone, it leads you to things that doesn't really make sense. Though, when the opportunity comes around, it shows on that the littlest things can bring the biggest joys around."

"Like with the milk and juice I described, the smoothness of the drink can fill you with delight, with every little moment to enjoy. That is my situation right now. With every time I spend with my father, I am enjoying every little moment with him, knowing that it will be gone soon. And whether or not it will come back or it might be gone forever, there will be times where you just want to remember those special moments. Because things won't last forever, so it's best to make the memories stick to you like glue."

Sincerely, Nick Wilde

Nick clicked the pen and put it back into his cup holder of his other materials. He closed up the notebook and slid it back into the drawer, under his stuff to where no one could have a chance of finding it. He then turned off his lamp and went off into his bed. He grabbed the top and pulled it up, sliding in with it still stuck into it's previous position. He laod down on his right side as he stared at his dresser. The thought clamped onto him for quite a while, only to have him slowly drift off to a deep sleep.

AAAAA

Hi everyone. So, this chapter is a little late, due to me being stuck on how to word this. Though, here is another 2,000+ word chapter for you. I am thinking of going back and trying to redo the previous chapters. Because, the way it was started was to rushed in my opinion and it slowly faded into the advanced writing I am at write now. Let me ask, should I change it, or keep it the way it is?

Anyway, no OCs are not being used in this story anymore. Though, I am accepting some to my other story based on the Timberwolves. If you want your OC featured, message me and we can discuss a placement. Also, questions can still be asked. It can be about anything. The story, characters, or even me if you like. If you ask, it can be featured.

AAAAA

Anyway, thank you for reading another chapter. I really appreciate taking a look at least and staying with me through out this whole story. Sorry if it stopped at that point, I am trying my best to add as much as I can. Remember to be kind to everyone. Bye, and hope to see you next time.


	47. Strangely, You Should Know

Time sprawled on for about another month or two, leading things to consider through out the times that happened. From getting along with an old relative to even a relationship that stayed strong, it seemed like things were going well. Though, for every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction. The future it holds, the mystery will soon lead on to something unexpected.

.

.

.

Nick was in his bed, drawn to his cellular device. He was having a conversation to Alex, giving plans on a certain meet up. What's the meet-up, well... it involves them and Nick's father. Of course, it is a nervous situation for Nick, not knowing how it will turn up when he shows his significant other. Though, from a previous meet-up, Nick had an idea that he does support certain relations like him and Alex.

A week before...

Nick walk going down the street of Zootropolis, going to an area for transportation. For the day, his father planned another event, having it act like he was doing these certain things on a weekly basis. Nick embraces the idea of him doing it, showing that he is a man that changes his old habits to get into a better one.

Nick hopped on the train and went off to his location. The bus was a bit empty, having it assumed that everyone went off to work that day. With that being noticed, Nick did nothing but listen to music he had on his cellular device, using ear buds large enough for his ears.

The location Nick's father picked was a local restaurant around the Rainforest district. It was relatively new, but it is getting attention with there art design with there food. For some, they carm the fruit in specific shapes to even other meals related to insects and other things around the area.

After the ride, feeling like it would of taken longer than it was suppose to, he hopped off into the train station, seeing the many different travelers and others that surrounds the area. It featured a food court and other things for the needs and wants the animals in zootopia might want. Even having a few stands around to have special drinks to sell.

Nick, on the other hand, he went off to the streets, knowing that the location was close by. After giving it about a ten minute walk, the restaurant was in his sights. The place had tropical trees around, having vines hanging them all together to give it a jungle feel. The building was built with wood, having special carvings on the trees, giving the native feel they had for the ancestors.

As Nick walked to the side of the restaurant, he looked down the line, wondering where his father is. Giving it a few steps around the line, it seemed that his father wasn't waiting. Nick was confused and pulled out his phone, clicking a few buttons and other things to get to his saved calls. He scrolled through his phone and looked until he found his father's number. He clicked his number and his phone started to ring. S he was waiting for him to pick up his phone, he noticed someone walked around the corner.

He squint his eyes and noticed it was a fox like him. More specifically, it was his father. He picked up the phone ringing in his pocket and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to get here?"

The father had a confused look as he looked around for his son. He saw Nick waving his hand in the air and he pointed at him, showing he noticed him. "Alright, I am walking towards you." He began pacing to Nick as his sight was on him. "Alright, I see you walking towards me." Nick said as he gets a bit confused. "Wait, now I am jogging towards you." He said, with a sudden change to jogging. "Let me guess, your going to run now?" There was no response, but Nick saw his dad started to sprint towards him.

He noticed he wasn't slowing down as he got closer. It was to the point that Nick was afraid of him knocking him down to the ground. Nick's dad soon was right in front of him, having him wrap his arms around his waist, and swinging around him as he gave a slight tug towards Nick, giving Nick a slight fear as he does it.

He let go and wrapped his arm over his shoulders, looking at him as Nick stood there with a slight adredaline rush. "Why?" Nick went as he looked over at his father, sticking his arms and paws out. "What, I can't mess with my son?" chuckles rolled out of Nick's father, which made Nick less amused.

.

.

.

After standing in line for a table, they soon introduced at the restaurant. Inside the restaurant, they had colorful lights hanging above and the ceiling, but fan spending around keep the cool air circulating inside the building. Windows replaced of with shading coverings to block out the sun light entering inside, to keep the coldness inside the building.

They soon sat down inside the chairs, having faith in the middle of the table, bill with tropical flowers that were grown around the rainforest District. Insulin at start, a waiter came by and asked for their drinks. Nick's father looked at Nick, wondering what he should order.

"You want something Alcoholic?" He spoke, questioning about his choice of Beverage. " I guess I can take one your..." Nick look through the menu as he was curious about the beverages that were featured on the menu.

" I guess I can take one of your special smoothies. Mango please." Nick gave the menu to the waiter and he turned to his father. Of course he asked him the same thing. Make father just ordered why they're special beer they serve, mix with some type of flavoring relating to types of fruit.

As the winner went off with our time, they sat there in silence. For the first thing in Nick's mind, he didn't know what father was going to say. He didn't know whether not he was going to ask something serious, or whether or not he was going to bring something ridiculous.

Nick's father grabbed by the pack of salt that was on the table and started fidgeting it around. Nick noticed his father was fidgeting the packet of sodium in between his fingers. "You fidget?" The father gave a little chuckle has he heard of son mentioned his habit. " yeah, I do have this habit. Everything to you, like my addiction being stopped, I've been having some things to fiddle with throughout my life. The doctor said it was normal for me to do this, since most of his patients do the same thing."

Nick nod his head as he understands his father situation. Not long after that, their drinks soon was arrived. Nick' drink contained a smoothie, havint it give a little bit of alcoholic scent to it, with the look of a Peach / mango color mix. For nick's father, he revieved a glass filled with the bubbly refreshing Brew. Though, the only difference was the color, having it become a blue / green combination, only to have the taste become a bit of a blue coconut.

"That's a strong drink." Nick continued to pucker his mouth, having the taste sticking to his senses. "Well, this place is known for there taste of drinks." Dad mention, talking another sip before he sat down his alcoholic beverage. "So, we're together again. " Nick looked at his father as he was going to say something.

"How's work?" Nick scratched the corner of his mouth as the questioned was asked. "Well, things have been busy for me. Paper work on crimes that seems ridiculous and it makes me question society." Mic said, giving an expression of not even caring anymore. "Well, can you tell dome, or are you not allowed?" Nick looked at him, wondering whether or not he should.

"Alright, I guess I can say a couple. But don't mention it anywhere else." Nick took a from and sighed, leaning his arms on the counter. "So, there was this one where someone stole a gumball machine." Nick's father widened his eyes, hearing something ridiculous. "So, someone took a machine that dispensed gum?" Nick nod his head at his father.

Nick started to Chuckle as he sees his father looks so confused. "Who would want to steal about fifteen dollars worth of gum?" Nick continued his chuckling, ending it with a sigh. "You'd be surprised I the types of crimes that happens here."

.

.

.

It wasn't long until good was prepped for the two. Nick had a special fruit salad made while his father had grilled pineapples. For each of the entrés, they gave a sweet taste from the special fruit they gave out.

It was so good in fact, they ate there while entrés without second thought. After tree plates were finished, Nick did his usual thing and stacked the dirty dishes on top of each other, setting them on the side for easy access to pick up. His father noticed his actions and was surprised if his manners.

"You like to be organized?" Nick scoffed a little with a smirk, hearing the response from his father as he picked up his half-empty glass. "Well, when part of your work is filing papers, it kind of trails you." Nick took a sip, only to hear coughing. Nick sat down his drink and noticed his father was hacking up a storm.

"You alright?" His father gave a couple of more coughs before he cleared his throat. "Yea, something must of went down the wrong pipe." He grabbed his from and took a sip, giving it a swallow with a puff through his throat to clear it some more. "So, there is something I haven't really asked you yet?"

Nick looked up from his phone, giving his time from social media to his father. "Just wondering, are you in a relationship of any kind?" Nick's heart started to pound as he popped up his question. I mean, sure, he seemed alright with a relationship, but does he accept Nick for his interest.

Nick did nothing and sat there in silence, with nothing to do but sip on his drink. His father was noticing his way avoiding, which made him question. "Alright, who is it? A girl?" Nick gave a slight shake to his head as a no. "Alright, a boyfriend then?" And Nick widened his eyes when he mentioned that. "Or is it one of those tran-" "No, no... it's a guy." The father looked at him in utter shock, only to start chuckling.

"Well now, that's interesting to know." He adjusted his seating position as he noticed Nick's uncomfortable feel. "Nick, it's fine. You don't need to worry." Nick inhaled and breathed out the carbon built up in his lungs. "My only thoughts are, have you two done it yet." Nick looked at him confused.

His father looked at him, wondering if he catches his drift. "You know, a time where you played in the bed." Nick soon caught on, only to have a blank expression across his face. "Dad!" Nick spoke out, raising his voice out slightly. He leaned his head down with his paws behind his head. The sad started to laugh as his son started to get flustered with embarrassment.

"What, I can't snoop im on my son's interactions?" Nick lifted his head and moved his paws to his eyes, rubbing them as he sighed his anxiety. "No, we did not." The sad continued to Chuckle on how he made his son feel awkward. "You sure?" "Dad!" "Hey, I'm just picking with you."

Little bit of silence trailed after. "So, what's his name?" Nick looked up as he sighed. "His names Alex. About my age, same species, and same work area." His father was actually impressed. "Same work place, that's a bonus." Nick leaned on his arms to get off his back. "Yea, he is a real nice guy." The waiter so I came over and placed the check on the table.

The father soon grabbed his wallet out and started to count the money as conversation continued. "So, when can I meet him?" Nick gave an unsure expression. "How about next week?"

Present...

Nick told him the story and Alex was messaging "why" and other things repeatedly.

Nick:"He really wants to meet you?"

Alex: "Does he want to meet me, or was he drink that night?"

Nick laughed at his humor.

N:"No, he was pretty sober."

There was a little wait until Alex messaged back.

A:"Speaking of, we need out rest. We are seeing him tomorrow."

N:"Yea, your right. Night my love."

A:"You too. *smooch*"

Nick added hearts and sent it to him with a little "bye" after. He plugged up his phone and turned off the lamp. He curled up in his bed as the thought stacked to him. He wondered on how it will turn out. He hopes it would go well.

AAAAA

Hi, I know I'm late PU DOWN YOUR PITCH FORKS! Look, I was busy with school and other sorts. So, sorry... But it's up now so... yea.

AAAAA

Anyway, no OCs are not being used in this story anymore. Though, I am accepting some to my other story based on the Timberwolves. If you want your OC featured, message me and we can discuss a placement. Also, questions can still be asked. It can be about anything. The story, characters, or even me if you like. If you ask, it can be featured.

AAAAA

Anyway, thank you for reading another chapter. I really appreciate taking a look at least and staying with me through out this whole story. Sorry if it stopped at that point, I am trying my best to add as much as I can. Remember to be kind to everyone. Bye, and hope to see you next time.


	48. Warmly Welcome

The two were at work again, doing there usual assignments in the area. Of course, the days were different each time. Some had plenty of work to do. For others, there wasn't much to do. Not only that, but the things they need to report are some of the oddest out there. Nick either laughs or is disgusted when he writes down the information. For Alex on the other hand, he usually gets the revolting stuff to analyze, which gets him to a point where he wants to hurl.

Luckily, it was a regular day. There was a bit of work, but it was fairly easy with the type of crime it was committed, and pretty humorous. For the crime, it was actually relates to young children. What it was is it mention that young boys were trying to sneak candy and other assortments out of the store, slipping the items in there pockets without there mother knowing.

For the moment, Nick was filling out the report. It wasn't necessary to do, but they have to write down every crime that happen, whether it's huge, like relating to court, or something small, like some immature children. He was about finished with the report in his cubicle, writing out the details that were noticed during the committed "crime."

After that, he dropped down into his cup of writing utensils and looked it over. He grabbed a pen, clicked it on the top, and slid the pen upwards to where he can feel the rubber portion. He written his name and other information on the top, to show that it was written by him. After adding more information on the sheet, he clicked the top of the pen and placed it back into his cup of utensils. He slid the sheet into a file and placed it into a cabinet, organized by alphabet, having the start of the date in the front to the more recent ones at the back.

As he slipped the file into the metal cabinet, someone popped up inside the cubicle. Nick closed the drawer and turned around, noticing that Alex was there. The sight of him always made him happy, knowing that his presents is always comforting.

He noticed that he was holding a paper bag on one paw and a crate in the other, containing some type of coffee drinks, as being assumed from the looks of it, brown liquid with ice and squirts of syrup that sits at the bottom of the cups. Though, as he was analyzing what he had, Alex was making a statement, with Nick hearing his voice, but wasn't listening to what he was saying.

Nick looked up at Alex, wondering what he said as he was sidetracked. "Sorry, what did you say?" Alex looked at him, knowing that he wasn't paying a single attention to him. "Get your head out of the food and listen." Alex said, setting down the goods on Nick's desk. He gave a quick sigh before he repeat the statement. "So, as of what I said before, how's work for you?" Nick tilt his head back, now understanding of what Alex was saying.

"Well, one to start off, is the so called "crime" that happened." Nick said, using his fingers to imitate quotations to emphasize a word. Alex looked at the file and picked it up. He opened the seal and went on reading it. As he looked over, he noticed on how ridiculous it sounds. "Why was this even reported?" Nick shrugged his shoulders, having a little chuckle follow afterwards. "I... I don't know. I was to told to report every crime, no matter how little or strange it is."

Nick sat on the edge of his desk and looked over at Alex, going through the carry-on bag he brought into his cubicle. he set out a couple of pastries, looking like it was a type of muffin. He picked I the empty bag and balled it up, throwing it in a small garbage bin under a desk, filling about half of it up.

Without hesitation, Nick reached for one and started to  
Unwrap the wrapping. Alex cleared his throat in a loud form, having Nick look up and noticed his inplesant feeling. "What?" Alex sighed as his expression didn't change. "You just grab things..." Nick folded the flap he lifted as he sat it back down, crossing his fingers together with his laws facing up.

"Sorry, I should of asked." Nick spoke as Alex stood there, having an aggravated look. "Is something bothering you?" Nick spoke out, noticing the unease Alex is feeling.

"Sorry, It's just..." Alex spoke out with his arm failed up from his crossed form, leaning his forehead on his fingers for support. "The idea of meeting your father... makes me worried on how he'll act when he sees me." Alex say I the edge of the desk, looking down as his worries bothered him. "He said he was fine with the relations-" "What of just said,that to make you feel happy?"

Nick froze up as he gave thought to what Alex said. "What if he isn't really supportive and wanted you to get away from the relationship we have?" Nick placed his paw on his shoulder as the thoughts gave him worry. "Well..." Nick gave another minute to think of his word choice. "If he does, then he's just going to have to deal with it."

Alex looked up at him as he said something blunt. "Really, you would do that to your own father?" Nick realized what he said. "Well, I understand that he is trying to make me happy again. If he wants me to stay close to him for the rest of his life, he needs to respect my choices."

Nick wrapped his arm around Alex as he mentioned his statement. "Plus, I did survive without him through out my childhood. If he breaks the love he's been giving me, I can do it right back." Alex have a blnk stare as his words shocked him. "Your just trying to be the bad boy."

Nick gave a chuckle, hearing Alex's response. "Oh, you know I'm bad." Alex chuckled as well, knowing he's only big on words. "Well then, how bad are you?" Nick started to give some thought for his choice of words. "Well, have you met anyone that..." Nick couldnt figure out on what to say. "We- I got nothing." Alex pointed his finger at Nick as he noticed that he was lacking a comeback. "I knew it." Alex went a little exited and had Nick grab his finger and pushed it down.

"Alright, calm down. Now, may I have something to eat for out time together?" Nick looked at Alex in the eyes, having Alex notice that he is giving a smile at him. "Oh alright, I guess you can eat now." Nick raised his arms in the air with his paws clenched into fists, giving a cheerful additude that he can eat what Alex brought into his cubicle.

.

.

.

It wasn't long until it was time to leave the work area. For the work, it was simple to do. Nick just filled out a few crimes that happened around, that seemed like it wasn't a bit deal. For Alex, he actually stayed with Clawhauser and helped organized the paperwork he had around. But, with it now being the end, it was the time where the meet-up of his father was time. Nick was in Alex's car, decided that he can drive to his location, since he knew the route to his home.

For Alex, he sat there, having his fingers feel the leather seat that was strapping down for safety. The feeling helped subtle down his uncased self, but know that the thought was still stuck to the back of his head. Nick kept his eyes on the road, but saw through his pretrial vision that his significant other had a nervous feeling. Nick gave a few second to thinmk of how he was going to start his statement. "I can see your nervous." Alex looked over at Nick as he noticed his head wasn't lost out of focus on the road. "I know. But I am meeting someone I have never met before."

Nick gave a chuckle as he mentioned his thoughts. "Imagine how I felt when I was around your family. I had the same nervous feeling like you did. How were they going to react, will they accept me, will they kick me out, those things." Nick turned his head slightly and had a better view of Alex, having notice that his food was jumping up and down, having his leg jump, with his paws clamped together with his thumbs rubbing the surface of his fur.

Nick held out a paw on the center cup holders, having his paw face upwards. Alex looked over at Nick's paws and noticed what he was trying to gesture. He reached out his paw and wrapped it around his. There grip tightens as it went on there way, showing there trust for each other is strong.

It wasn't long until they soon reached the front door of the home. They parked the vehicle on the side, stuck between two lines to indicate on where to park. Nick turned off the engine and leaned back into his seat, giving a sigh as he wonders how Alex is feeling.

Nick looked over at Alex and noticed his tensed self. The idea of meeting a stranger was something difficult to him. Though, for Nick, he was going to hemp him through this situation. He had a minute to think his word choice. "So, you ready to meed my dad?" Alex cocked his head as he heard the sound of Nick's voice. He gave a sigh, feeling anxious about the thought of meeting with his father. "Well, what do you think? I am meeting someone who I need to have an agreement to date you if he doesn't like it."

Nick held the bottom of his chin and pulled his head to were it turned to his direction. "Look, I'm sure he supports. I promise you, there is nothing for you to worry about. " Alex gave a smile as he gave Nick his trust. "Okay." Nick leaned in and pecked a kiss on his lips. "Now, let's go in and have you meet my father." Nick released his grip from Alex's chin and hopped out of the driver's side of the vehicle.

Alex did the same and looked at the front of the house. The look of it was shown, containing wood that had been painted over, having it look like it was done not long ago. Alex assumed that he repaints his home every few weeks or so. Nick walked around the car and stood next to Alex. He looked down at his paw and wrapped his around Alex's paw.

Alex cocked his direction down towards his paw. He noticed on how Nick was showing there approach to his father. Alex looked up and saw Nick giving a smile. The idea of meeting a different person was stressful over Alex, but he knew that he had trust in Nick to lead him through the way.

Nick started walking and Alex followed up behind him, speeding his walk for a second to get to Nick's side. They walked up the concrete stairs, getting closer to the door. Once they were at the front of it, Nick looked over at Alex and noticed him being unsure about this. "Ready?" Alex gave a sigh as he closed his eyes, giving a tilt down to the ground. He looked up and opened his eyes as he looked at Nick.

Alex gave a nod as a response, showing that it was a "now or never" situation. Nick clenched his paw into a fist and reached it to the door. He tapped the wooden surface a few times to signal there presents. You could of heard a muffled noise coming from behind the door. The way it sounded was "I'm coming." or something along those sorts. They stood there for a bit as they heard steps coming closer towards door knob was soon turned and the door was opened.

As it was given sight away from Nick's and Alex's view, the man that raised Nick stood right in front of them. He had a serious expression over his face. The way he looked scared Alex, only making his more anxious of his meet-up.

To be continued...

AAAAA

Hey eveyone. So, it is a bit late, as usual, but I am able to turn this in. I was going to add more, but it's late and it's already at 2120 words. 2122, 2123, 2124, what am I even doing. Anyway, I like that many of you still support by reading my content as it continues along.

Though, there was a few comments that were made on here, relating to some type of hatred towards my story. I guess they just did it because that it's based of a m/m story. Look I respect your ship and I know we all have interest, but if you just come on here just to harass something I work hard on, then that shows a strong immaturity towards others.

Though, it doesn't bother me. I choose to ignore the reviews I get on these stories. Being up on the internet is one of the most hardest things to suffer from.

AAAAA

Anyway, I am not accepting any OCs in this story anymore. Though, if you want your original character inside the story, then you can message me to see if you would like to on my other story, "Timberly Love." It's like this one, but it relates to the timberwolves. Also, I am still accepting any questions of things that can be asked. It can be about me, the story, or even the characters that are talked about in the show.

AAAAA

So, thank you for reading another story of mine. I love how many are still reading, even with it going on for 7 months. It makes me happy that many still read this, even though of how bad it started to the number of chapters I make on here. So, remember to be kind to everyone. Bye, and I hope to see you again.


End file.
